The Adventures of Alielle and Fatora
by dookychan
Summary: El-Hazard's first couple provide moral guidance for the masses with a series of romantic tales for the whole family (well, most of them).
1. I Love Fatora!

ALIELLE: All El-Hazard characters belong to Pioneer AIC. Apart from   
myself. I belong only to the beautiful Princess Fatora! And now, the Royal   
House presents, live from the bedroom of her majesty...  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF ALIELLE AND FATORA  
Featuring Princess Fatora, Unquestioned Ruler of Roshtaria; and Alielle,   
Provider of Cheap Innuendo.  
  
ALIELLE: Welcome, everyone!  
FATORA: Yeah, peasants. How ya doin'?  
ALIELLE: Here we begin an exciting series of tales featuring the one and   
only Fatora, loved the world over for her famous warmth and compassion.  
FATORA: That's right, people. See, I've decided that it's my duty, as the   
natural superior to you freaks out there, to provide you with help and   
guidance. And how better to teach the masses than by using the chronicles   
of my own life. Each story has a very important moral lesson attached to it,   
which I hope each of you will take to your heart. I will guide you! And   
Alielle will hang around and do stuff too, I guess.  
ALIELLE: The subject of this story is the origin of the most profound love   
El-Hazard has ever known- that between the great Princess Fatora and   
myself.  
FATORA: Hell, even you men could learn something about love from this   
one. Witness the great transformation that only love can bring... one day, a   
shy, timid princess, forever in her sister's shadow... the next... the flawless   
image of perfection you see before you! Love, yes, only love can... aw,   
hell, just read the damn story! Hey, Alielle, you're hogging the sheets   
again.  
ALIELLE: I'm cold.  
FATORA: Ah, fancy a little something to warm you up?  
CUT!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: "I LOVE FATORA!"  
  
Once upon a time in Roshtaria, there were two little princesses. Princess   
Rune Venus was tall, pretty, graceful and all the things a daughter of the   
royal house should be. Princess Fatora wasn't.  
  
The news had been circulating for over two weeks, with such pace that   
practically everyone in the Allied lands had heard the rumours by now.   
There was a buzz of expectation in the air as the assembled crowds outside   
the palace awaited the promised "official announcement".  
A hush descended as Princess Rune Venus, carefully composed as ever,   
stepped out onto the podium. Her face displayed not a single shred of   
emotion, giving the onlookers no clue as to the content of her speech. Next   
to emerge was Prince Galus, accompanied by the royal house's chief   
servant, Londs. They took their places a few feet behind the princess.  
There was a pause. Londs looked angrily over his shoulder, and muttered   
something inaudible. Seconds later, a confused-looking Princess Fatora   
darted out from behind the curtain. Looking up, she was apparently taken   
aback by the vastness of the crowd. Consumed by a sudden urge not to   
draw attention to herself, she discreetly stepped back until she was as far to   
the rear of the stage as was physically possible.  
"People of El-Hazard," Rune began, her voice echoing through the stillness   
and calm of the packed streets before her. "I'm sure many of you will have   
heard the rumours. Today, it is my happy duty to confirm to you that they   
are true. I would like to announce my engagement to Prince Galus."  
Any further details contained within her speech would have to wait until   
later. The announcement had triggered an enormous response from the   
crowd, which quickly settled into the repeated chant of "Glory to the royal   
house", a mantra which, by the sound of it, was set to last for several   
minutes at least.  
Galus took Rune's hand and led her to the steps which descended from the   
stage. "Come," he smiled softly at Rune, "this is a perfect opportunity for   
us to meet our public."  
Londs didn't seem so confident. "Princess, are you sure that this is the best   
time? Perhaps we should wait until..."  
"Ah, Londs. Always expecting the worst. We have the royal guard to   
protect us. I would never suggest anything which might lead to Princess   
Rune coming to harm", Galus reassured.  
The three figures began to descend as guards gathered at the foot of the   
steps. Suddenly Galus turned and looked at Fatora.  
"Princess, won't you join us?"  
Actually, Fatora had been hoping to sneak away quietly while everyone   
else was preoccupied with El-Hazard's newest royal couple. But Galus had   
a habit of getting his own way, and in the absence of a convincing excuse,   
Fatora felt obliged to take up the offer.  
  
She regretted it, of course. Two hours later, she stormed into the library.   
Doctor Schtalubaugh looked up from his desk.  
"Oh, princess," he said, "I've been waiting."  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry," Fatora mumbled. "I couldn't help it. I was busy."  
"There is no need for apologies, princess. Your royal duties must come   
before your studies." Schtalubaugh closed the book he was reading and   
headed for the shelves at the far end of the room.  
"Duties..." Fatora grumbled to herself. "Nothing more than walking,   
standing or sitting next to Rune. Two hours of my life wasted. I must've   
shaken hands with every single damn person in that crowd. And why?   
Because the lovely Princess Rune is getting married."  
Fatora stopped. She had been quite unaware that was thinking aloud.   
Schtalubaugh sat opposite her.  
"Your presence is symbolic, princess," he pointed out. "Your failure to   
attend such events would imply a conflict within the royal house."  
Schtalubaugh began to search through his papers. He tried to be reassuring,   
although he knew he wasn't very good at it. "In my time I have instructed   
many young members of the royal family. At one time or another, all of   
them doubted the validity of their position, your sister included. It is quite   
natural. But eventually, you will come to realise that your position,   
princess, is what you make of it."  
Fatora didn't really feel any better, but she was tired of talking about her   
insecurities, an activity which only ever made her feel worse. Could it   
really be, though, that the mighty Princess Rune had once doubted herself?  
  
Fatora was a shy, quiet girl, who seemed far from the ideal candidate for a   
princess. She idolised her older sister, for the same reason she resented her   
so very much- Rune was the perfect princess that Fatora could never be.   
She peeped around the corner, then cursed quietly. Fatora hated feeling like   
an intruder in her own home. But wherever Rune was, Galus wasn't far   
behind, to the degree that simply having a private conversation with Rune   
was now close to impossible. Why couldn't he keep himself to himself, the   
interfering bastard? The prospect of living with Galus was one Fatora   
preferred not to contemplate.  
Rune was in her bedroom reading when Fatora came in.  
"Rune? You're not busy, are you?" asked Fatora.  
"Not really," her sister replied. "Do you want something?"  
"Some advice, perhaps. Did you ever get the feeling that your job was   
pointless?"  
"A long time ago." Rune finally answered. "Don't tell me you feel that   
way."  
Fatora sat on the bed. "Nobody cares. I could disappear tomorrow and   
they'd only notice if they wanted their precious Eye of God switching on."  
"Oh Fatora, that isn't true," Rune protested. "You're respected throughout   
El-Hazard."  
"All royals are respected," she sighed. "It's unquestioning. You're   
different, people are actually interested in what you do."  
The two sisters sat quietly for a while.  
"Well..." hesitated Rune, "I know the first time people really took an   
interest in me was when those rumours about Prince Durad started   
circulating."  
"Yeah, but… that was years ago. And totally untrue."  
"It got people interested," Rune smiled. "That's the kind of thing that gets   
people talking. Since I've been with Galus, I've never been more popular.  
Fatora was unsure, but Rune clearly thought she was on to something.  
"Next week, Prince Fran is coming to the palace for trade negotiations."  
It was a name Fatora recognised. "The most sought-after prince in El-  
Haza... hey, just a minute, are you setting me up with him?"  
"Why not?" beamed Rune. "It's a good idea."  
"You're right, it's a brilliant idea," agreed Fatora.  
  
At least, it was in principle. But as the days leading up to Fran's arrival   
passed, Fatora became anxious. She would be courting the famous Prince   
Fran of Dorusland. Everyone would be talking about it. Shouldn't she be   
more excited? Maybe it was just a little sudden- after all, she had never   
considered doing anything like this before. A gamble, perhaps, but when   
she thought back to meeting the public with Rune and Galus, and the   
hastily disguised look of disappointment on people's faces when they   
found themselves shaking hands with the royal trio's least interesting   
member, she knew it had to be worth it.  
  
The day came. The prospect of Prince Fran's arrival had sent the palace's   
inhabitants- particularly the female ones- onto a state of accelerated   
excitement. The most affected was Rune, who had planned the details of   
Fran's stay meticulously, and seemed positively delighted at the idea of   
introducing her sister to the prince.  
All heads in the conference room turned to the huge doors as they swung   
open. From the far side of the room, Fatora could make out one of the two   
figures as Londs. The identity of the other was unclear, but judging from   
the reaction of those who had a better view, she guessed it was Fran. The   
guards lining the walls of the room straightened their backs as the visitor   
passed them, and as he got closer, Fatora recognised his face. They had   
never met, but Fatora had seen his portraits many, many times. His most   
striking feature was his height- he towered over everyone. Even Londs,   
who was preparing to introduce the prince to Rune, Fatora and Galus.  
"Your majesties, the noble Prince Fran of Dorusland." Londs presented   
him to the assembled royals with his usual eloquence. The prince   
responded with equal courtesy.  
"A pleasure, your majesties. And what a delight to see that the legendary   
beauty of Roshtaria's princesses is more that mere legend."  
For once, Fatora was flattered. "Well, thanks!" she laughed. "I didn't..."  
"Oh, Princess Fatora," Fran looked down at her. "You are beautiful also,   
almost as beautiful as your sister."  
Fatora's heart sank. "Thanks," she mumbled, "that's the greatest   
compliment I've ever been paid."  
"Fatora!" Rune whispered, keen to avoid any embarrassment. But Fran   
had either not heard Fatora's comment, or simply ignored it, as he was   
now deep in conversation with Galus. Fatora tried to slip away, but Rune   
caught her.  
"He hates me." Fatora avoided eye contact with her sister.  
"The prince has a habit of speaking his mind," Rune pointed out. You   
shouldn't worry about such things."  
"I'm serious, Rune. I really don't think he likes me."  
"Oh, Fatora. Before you know it, you'll discover his inner kindness, I   
know you will."  
Fatora frowned. "Are you sure?"  
Rune smiled back. "When you have dinner with him tonight, you'll see. I   
just know you'll discover something wonderful."  
Rune was right, but in a way she could never have imagined.  
  
Well, Fatora thought, he's communicative. True, as Fran was a good   
talker, albeit always about himself. Just ten minutes into the meal, Fatora   
already knew enough about the prince to make a decent stab at writing his   
biography. And it was also true to say that Fran was a pretty all-round   
fantastic guy, at least, according to the authority that was himself.  
On the outside, she was all weak smiles and feigning interest as Fran   
regaled her with stories of his vast popularity, great physical strength, and   
success in gambling, his primary pastime. Inside however, she was falling   
apart. This was it. This was what she was supposed to be looking forward   
to. Surely a Bugrom would make a better husband than this egomaniac,   
but there was a horrible feeling, somewhere deep down, that like   
everything else in her life, she would be swept along by events and before   
she knew it they would be married. Faking wedded bliss as the public   
loved every minute of it.  
Immersed in her thoughts, she was quite unaware that her future husband   
had ceased his scintillating anecdotes and was addressing her directly.  
"Princess?"  
"Oh? Sorry, what?"  
"I was asking if you'd care for some wine, princess," Fran repeated.  
Fatora wasn't much of a drinker, but in this case a little alcohol could be a   
blessing, if only to block out some of the more objectionable elements of   
Fran's personality.  
"Very well," Fatora sighed.  
"Excellent," Fran smiled. He clapped his hands twice.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Fatora could see a small figure enter the   
room, carrying a large jug of wine. Relieved at the prospect of some   
company besides the prince, she turned around to get a better look.  
She looked no more than five feet tall. Her eyes were bright pink, and she   
wore a simple white dress and sandals. And her hair- what colour was it?   
In darkness, it seemed purple, but as the girl stepped into the light it   
looked closer to a deep blue. For some reason, Fatora found herself   
transfixed, her eyes following the mysterious figure to the table.  
"The princess and I require wine," Fran boomed.  
"Okay!" the girl smiled, and dutifully filled Fran's glass. Turning to   
Fatora, their eyes met for the first time. Fatora flinched as she felt an   
unexplained rush of adrenaline. What was going on? The girl seemed   
affected too, but in a different way, as she stared into Fatora's eyes with a   
huge smile on her face.  
Fran coughed. The spell was broken, and the girl started pouring wine into   
Fatora's glass. Fatora, however, decided to take the initiative. She had to   
know more about this newcomer.  
"Hey, I, uh... like the hair," Fatora said.  
"Thankyou, princess!" the girl replied, delighted.  
"Kind of unusual, huh?"  
"My natural colour, princess," the girl started. "As a matter of fact, my..."  
"Excuse me!" Fran interrupted. "The princess was making an observation.   
She was not engaging you in conversation."  
The girl shrunk away, dejected. "Sorry, your majesty."  
"The princess has more important things to discuss. This is the second   
princess of Roshtaria. Have some respect!"  
"Sorry, your majesty," she repeated.  
Fatora wanted to object, but what could she do? She and the girl   
exchanged glances. Then, when Fran wasn't looking, she grinned and   
winked at Fatora, before skipping out of the room. Fatora was suddenly,   
somehow, happier than she had ever been.  
"Who... was that?"  
"Just one of my servants," Fran sighed. "I shouldn't put up with such   
insubordination. I suppose the royal house of Roshtaria expect far higher   
standards of their staff."  
"Whatever." Fatora wasn't listening Her mind still on the girl, she absent-  
mindedly took a sip of wine. God, it was strong.  
  
Half an hour later, Fatora was once again being tempted into a coma by   
Fran's incessant talking. There had to be a way to get the wine girl back.  
"Hey," said Fatora, after waiting for Fran to pause for breath. "How about   
some more wine?"  
Prince Fran looked puzzled. "But princess, your glass is almost full."  
Good point. Fatora had hardly touched the wine. It was way too strong for   
her usual tastes. But in this case, curiosity beat off common sense. She   
took the glass and downed it in one  
Everything went grey. She was surely going to die… Then, the mists   
cleared. Through the tears now streaming from her eyes, she could see that   
the world was indeed still out there, as, unfortunately, was Fran. Fatora   
smirked triumphantly and held her glass aloft.  
"More wine!"  
  
This technique worked twelve or thirteen times. Each time, the girl came   
back, and silent smiles were exchanged. Fran fell for it every time,   
although he did seem concerned at his future bride's apparent alcoholism.   
Muttering the vaguest of romantic pleasantries, he left. The princess was   
alone and, although the man of her dreams had been a big disappointment,   
something important had happened tonight. If only she knew what it was.  
Well, at least she'd had one definite stroke of luck tonight. The alcohol   
hadn't affected her at all. She stood up, and wondered why gravity seemed   
to be acting sideways...  
The wine girl looked down over the collapsed, inebriated princess. She   
smiled as a wicked thought crossed her mind. But no, it would have to   
wait. For now.  
  
Fatora awoke and immediately regretted doing so. What had she been   
thinking? Her head felt like the Holy Wars were being replayed inside it.   
For ten minutes or so, she lay almost comatose, staring at the ceiling, until   
a question fought through to her conscious mind.  
How did she get back to the bedroom? Oh well, obviously she'd got back   
somehow.  
Still half asleep, Fatora swung her legs over the side of the bed. What was   
that on the floor? Her feet were touching a soft object...  
The object squeaked. Fatora jumped back onto the bed in surprise, and   
blinked downwards to see the girl from last night, curled up on her   
bedroom floor. Now disturbed, the girl was looking up at Fatora.  
"What the... what are you doing in here?" Fatora inquired.  
"Oh..." the girl began. "Well, you sort of collapsed last night after the   
prince left. There was nobody else around, so I, uh... carried you back   
here..."  
"You carried me?" Fatora looked in disbelief at the tiny girl.  
"Uh-huh. And after that, I was really worn out, so I guess I fell asleep   
down here."  
"Well, thanks..." Fatora patted the bed, beckoning the girl to sit next to   
her. She did.  
"You… haven't told me your name..." Fatora offered, a little nervous for   
some reason.  
"Oh. It's Alielle," she beamed.  
"Well, Alielle, how do you like the palace?"  
"It's pretty," she giggled. "It must be neat to be a princess."  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" sighed Fatora.  
Alielle frowned. "You don't like it?"  
"Not really," admitted Fatora. "I'm sick of being told what to do, told how   
to be a better princess."  
"I know if I was a princess," Alielle replied, "I'd like it, because I   
wouldn't let anyone order me around. They'd learn that I was never to be   
questioned!"  
Great, thought Fatora. Now even a servant knows more about being a   
princess than I do.  
"Can I ask you something, Miss Fatora?"  
"Sure," sighed Fatora. "Go on."  
"Do you like my master, the prince? They say he's the greatest prince in   
all El-Hazard."  
"He's overrated," smiled Fatora. "I thought I'd like him. But he's not my   
sort of man. Hey, I don't even know what my sort of man is."  
"Maybe you just don't like boys," Alielle hinted.  
Fatora laughed. "Yeah, perhaps... oh, wait? You mean like that?"  
"Mm-hmm. I know I don't like boys."  
"Right…" said Fatora nervously. "That explains a lot." It did, sort of, but   
somehow she was now even more confused. Still, at least she had   
someone to talk to.  
Fatora stood up. "Come on, Alielle," she said. I'll show you around the   
palace."  
"Okay!" replied Alielle, delighted. "You know, princess... you're very   
pretty."  
Why, thankyou Alielle," smiled Fatora. Then taking into consideration   
what Alielle had just revealed, the true implications of the comment sunk   
in. This realisation was accompanied by Alielle excitedly grabbing Fatora   
around the waist.  
"Let's go!" squealed Alielle.  
Fatora looked down at her new companion. It was going to be an   
interesting day...  
  
Doctor Schtalubaugh hurried to the doors of the conference room.   
Entering, he found Rune, Galus and Londs already deep in discussion.  
"I apologise for my lateness," said the doctor as he crossed the room, "but   
I have unfortunate news." He held up a copy of the Roshtarian Observer.   
"It seems the press have got hold of our intelligence concerning Bugrom   
troop movements."  
"Surely not!" protested Londs. "That information was..."  
"I know, classified," sighed Schtalubaugh. "But listen- 'An anonymous   
source claimed that the Bugrom are now aligned along the River of God in   
such a way that heralds a significant future attack.'"  
"Terrible," said Galus. "This will only serve to make the public uneasy,   
and a future war more likely."  
The doctor nodded. "They are further suggesting an alliance between the   
Bugrom and the Phantom Tribe."  
"Impossible!" Londs stated. "The Phantom tribe despise the Bugrom even   
more so than the do ourselves."  
"Perhaps," Galus pondered. "But one should never rule out the Phantom   
Tribe. They are a..."  
The doors opened noisily. In stepped Fatora and Alielle.  
"And this is the conference chamber!" Fatora told Alielle.  
"Fatora, we were wondering where you were," said Rune. "We are   
supposed to be discussing classified operations of... who is that servant?"  
"Oh, sorry," Fatora apologised. "This is my friend Alielle. She's one of   
Fran's staff and I was giving her the guided tour. Hey, I totally forgot   
about our little meeting. So, what's new?"  
Londs frowned even more than usual. "We can hardly be expected to   
discuss such sensitive matters with a mere servant girl present. Princess,   
your acquaintance must leave."  
Fatora hesitated. Perhaps this was the time to put Alielle's suggestions   
about standing up for herself into practice...  
All eyes turned to the doors once more as Fran entered. He gave his   
apologies to Rune, then pointed at Alielle.  
"Alielle, where have you been? I do not expect my servants to simply   
disappear whenever they so choose."  
Alielle hid behind Fatora, who felt pressured to say something. "She's   
with me. I requested that she accompanied me."  
The prince backed down. "Well then... Alielle, I require your assistance."  
Alielle reluctantly walked towards her master, then quickly darted back to   
Fatora. "Meet me tonight by the gates, after the guards change," she   
whispered, then ran back to Fran.  
"Majesties," said Fran, leaving. "I apologise again for my intrusion. Good   
day to you all."  
  
That night, as Fatora and Alielle sat in a secluded part of the royal   
gardens, they found themselves staring up at the Eye of God.  
"Can you really control the Eye of God?" Alielle asked, whispering softly,   
as if in apology for breaking the silence.  
"I guess so," Fatora replied. "Ever since I was young, I was lectured on it.   
It's kind of disturbing, to have such a dangerous thing way up there, here   
everyone can see it."  
"I think it's beautiful," said Alielle, expressionless.  
"B...beautiful?" Fatora responded, incredulous. "It's a weapon of mass   
destruction."  
"I know," smiled Alielle. "But when I was a child, I used to be fascinated   
by it. I used to ask my mother what it was, why it was there. I guess she   
didn't want to scare me, so she told me… it was a gateway. A gateway in   
the sky to another world, a mysterious..."  
She stopped, and looked down at the ground. "Pretty silly, huh?"  
"Maybe," said Fatora. "But I'd like it if someone had told me that, instead   
of the truth."  
They looked at each other for a very long time.  
"So..." said Alielle finally, "have you thought about what I suggested this   
morning?"  
Fatora looked away. "Do you mean your suggestion about asserting   
myself, or that... whole other area?"  
"Both," said Alielle quietly.  
Here goes, thought Fatora. "Alielle," she said, in the most confident voice   
she could muster. "Forgive me for trusting my instincts, but..."  
Fatora grabbed Alielle by the shoulders and kissed her. It was a long, long   
kiss.  
This probably shouldn't have shocked Alielle, but it did. As soon as Fatora   
let go, she fell back, eyes closed, in heaven.  
"My first kiss," she heard Fatora say. "Yours?"  
"The first one I didn't have to chase down..." sighed Alielle. Then she   
paused. Fatora's voice was different somehow. There was a natural air of   
confidence there, so unlike the put-on, forced kind that was usually in its   
place. She opened her eyes to see a very different Fatora.  
  
The transformation had happened.  
  
"Fatora?"  
Fatora laughed to herself. It was a slow, almost condescending laugh- one   
which one day, grown men would learn to fear. "I did it!" proclaimed   
Fatora. "I did it! I'm free! Free at last!"  
Slowly, it began to make sense to Alielle. There kiss have proven to   
Fatora that she could rise above other people's expectations. It wasn't just   
an act of love. It was an act of defiance. And there was no going back   
now.  
"No more!" yelled Fatora. "No longer shall I cower in my sister's shadow!   
No more will I allow mere commoners to dictate my actions! I am Fatora!   
The greatest princess ever to rule El-Hazard! Nobody will stand against   
me and survive!"  
Alielle was overjoyed. "Oh, Miss Fatora! I knew it was within you!   
You're so wonderful!"  
"An astute observation, my dear Alielle." Fatora smiled- but it was a smile   
more likely to instil fear than pleasure. In anyone except Alielle, of course.   
"I have realised that my life is my own, and it is up to me to choose which   
road I travel."  
"And I'm travelling with you!" exclaimed Alielle, grabbing Fatora again   
and pulling her closer. "Fatora, I'll always be there to carry your luggage!"  
Fatora looked down to the little figure clamped around her waist. "Alielle,   
my love," she said, "you have showed me the light, and I am greatly   
indebted to you. In what way can I ever repay you for your guidance?"  
"Well," giggled Alielle, "we could have sex."  
"Excellent suggestion!" Fatora stood up so quickly that Alielle almost fell   
flat. She immediately jumped back up, and they raced off in the direction   
of the palace.  
  
Light filtered through the curtains and met Fatora's sleeping eyes. She   
stirred, then outstretched her arm to the other pillow. Where was Alielle?  
"Alielle?" called Fatora. "Hey, did she use me?"  
Fatora was suddenly aware of a movement by her side. Alielle emerged   
from under the sheets.  
"That was fun!" she squeaked, apparently still full of energy.  
They heard footsteps approaching the bedroom.  
"It must be Londs!" panicked Fatora. "Alielle, you must..."  
Fatora stopped. For a moment, she had slipped back into the old her. No,   
her actions would no longer be questioned.  
Londs entered the room and began his usual routine. He bid the princess   
good morning, started to go through her schedule for the day... it took him   
nearly twenty seconds to realise that the bed had two occupants, not one.   
Fatora looked with great pleasure upon the expression of confusion on   
Londs' face.  
"Can't a pair of lovers get any privacy in this palace?" she asked smugly.  
"Princess, I..." Londs wasn't sure from what angle to approach this new   
and unexpected crisis. "What is this foolishness?"  
"You'd better get used to it," proclaimed Fatora, "because you'll be   
noticing a hell of a lot more foolishness from now on!"  
Londs was taken aback. The princess had never answered him back   
before. He tried to maintain his composure. "Might I remind you that you   
are supposed to be the intended of his majesty, Prince Fran. This will   
hardly go towards improving your relationship."  
"Oh, Fran? Yeah, that reminds me. I have a thing or two to tell him!"   
Fatora grinned. "If you'll excuse me, Alielle, I must get up now. But   
tonight... how 'bout it?"  
Alielle hesitated. "Miss Fatora, I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm busy   
tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night?"  
"Very well!" Fatora wrapped a sheet around herself, got up, and darted out   
of the room.  
Alielle rolled back on the bed. "What a woman!" she said to herself, and   
waved to Londs. Londs put a hand to his head. The royal family wasn't   
what it used to be.  
  
Prince Fran was just about to leave the guest quarters when Fatora arrived.  
"Princess, may I help you?" he asked, hurriedly.  
"Look, Fran," said Fatora, matter-of-factly, "I think it's obvious that   
things aren't working out between us. Don't take it too hard, but... you're   
dumped, baby!"  
"Well, Fatora," said Fran, intrigued by this sudden change, "I think we   
should give our relationship some time..."  
"Hey, get over it!" snapped Fatora. "Go find yourself a full length mirror   
to marry. I am in love with another. So beat it!"  
"You don't understand, princess," said Fran, calmly. "We will be married.   
It will be done. We are royalty, we do not marry for love. You will be my   
bride, Fatora."  
"Never!" screamed Fatora. "Let me tell you something about your bride!   
She's in love with..."  
"I have no time for this!" Fran interrupted. "I have more important matters   
to attend to." He walked past Fatora, trying to cover up his surprise with   
bravado. "You are a princess. It's time you acted like one."  
Fatora let him go. But he hadn't heard the last of this.  
  
Fatora spent the rest of the day terrorising the palace. She flatly refused to   
do her duties, she yelled at the staff, she told anyone she could find about   
her new love just to see that funny look of embarrassment on their faces.   
Rune, Schtalubaugh, Galus- they all knew, although no one had yet been   
brave enough to tell Fran. Her new found aggression had so many uses-   
although as yet she hadn't been able to convince any female members of   
staff that "she was the way". Never mind, there would be plenty of time to   
hone her powers of seduction, especially if Alielle was there to help her.  
  
Night fell. The day had been an exhausting yet satisfying, Fatora thought-   
a description which brought Alielle to mind.  
Londs ran in unexpectedly. "Princess! Forgive me, but there has been   
some... unpleasantness. Your presence is required."  
  
As Fatora was led down to the stairway, there was no clue as to what was   
wrong. Reaching the dungeon, the first sight that greeted her was a palace   
guard clutching the Orb of Roshtaria. Fatora frowned. The Orb was a   
priceless artefact of the royal house, normally kept on display in the   
palace. Through the shadows, Fatora could also see Rune, Fran and Galus,   
locked in conversation. Schtalubaugh was there too- but he was silent,   
with a sombre look on his face.  
"What's going on? An explanation, please?" demanded Fatora.  
"Your friend," Londs frowned, "is in a lot of trouble. A few minutes ago,   
Miss Alielle was apprehended by the royal guard, attempting to steal the   
sacred Orb of Roshtaria."  
"That's crap!" Fatora insisted, although the looks on their faces suggested   
it wasn't.  
"The evidence is here before you," stated Londs, pointing to the Orb.  
"I want to see her! There's been a mistake!" yelled Fatora, becoming   
hysterical.  
"Princess. For your information the suspect has already..."  
"I said I want to see her, damn it!" Fatora screamed. "Now just shut the   
hell up and do your damn job! Understand? Take me to her!"  
Londs nodded wearily and took Fatora further into the dungeon.  
  
Alielle sat facing the wall, occupying a tiny corner of her cell. Slowly she   
looked up as two sets of footsteps approached.  
Fatora's fury deepened as she saw Alielle. She looked at Londs, who was   
doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Go on, beat it!" she ordered. He was   
more than happy to leave.  
"Alielle! I know what's going on!" Fatora blurted out. "They're all against   
me. Against us! But I'll show 'em. Tell me what happened! I'll get you   
out, I promise! They should know better than to.."  
"I'm sorry, Miss Fatora," Alielle said softly. "I did it. I did try to steal the   
Orb. I'm guilty."  
Fatora hadn't been expecting this. "What are you talking about, Alielle?   
You're not a thief! Why would you steal from me?"  
"I'm sorry," Alielle repeated. "I'm sorry I let you down, Miss Fatora."   
With that, she turned her back on Fatora and went silent.  
Fatora walked slowly away, not knowing what to think. When she got   
back to the others, confusion had turned to rage. Fran, meanwhile, was   
apologising wholeheartedly to Rune for his servant's behaviour, while   
Galus seemed to have taken charge of the situation.  
"It was fortunate that the palace guards were so vigilant, or else Roshtaria   
could have lost a great treasure," Galus said, placing his hand on Fatora's   
shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" Fatora exploded, slapping Galus' hand away. "Don't   
ever come near me again, you freak! Always smiling and stating the   
perfectly damn obvious! I hate you!" Fatora looked for a moment at the   
shocked faces of everyone present, then ran.  
Doctor Schtalubaugh allowed himself a thin smile. It was about time   
somebody spoke out against Galus. Silently, he followed Fatora up the   
steps.  
  
It took the old doctor a while to catch up with the furious princess, but he   
eventually found her sitting at the top of the stairs. Fatora looked up, and   
was relieved to see that it was Schtalubaugh. He was the only one who   
didn't seem to be revelling in this tragedy.  
"That... little... bitch!" gasped Fatora. "She betrayed me! I trusted her and   
she betrayed me! How dare she!"  
"Princess," sighed Schtalubaugh, "this is a grave situation indeed. But I   
cannot fathom why your friend would commit such a crime. It makes no   
sense."  
"It... doesn't?"   
"A servant such as her would not have the means to hide such a large and   
distinctive item, nor the criminal contacts to sell it. There is no record of   
her ever having committed a crime in the past."  
Fatora looked closely at Schtalubaugh's expression. In most cases, the   
doctor usually knew more than he would admit to. And something was   
troubling him.  
"Doc, do you... know something? Because if you do, you'd better tell me,   
now!"  
The doctor shook his head. "Mere supposition, hardly evidence. And it is   
not my place to..."  
"Tell me!" insisted Fatora. "Please!"  
"Very well," he sighed. "You may be aware of Prince Fran's love of   
gambling."  
"Hey, tell me about it," moaned Fatora. "He talks about nothing else."  
"It is a shameful habit," Schtalubaugh nodded. "Yet, one which, I'm   
ashamed to say, I too partake of. Two months ago, during the academic   
conference I attended in Dorusland, I was in the unusual position of   
gambling with the prince himself. After the banquet, the prince, myself,   
and many dignitaries from far and wide engaged in a game of cards. I   
retired early. The prince, however, found himself locked in combat with   
Princess Myala of Geinos."  
"Did he win?" asked Fatora expectantly.  
"The prince lost the equivalent of sixteen million roshtals to the princess.   
This amount is in excess of his personal fortune, leading me to believe the   
rumours that he uses Dorusian public funds to fuel his habit. But removing   
a sum of such magnitude from the public sector is an act which could not   
be concealed for long."  
"So... he wanted the Orb, right?" Fatora was beginning to understand.  
"The Orb could be sold to an underworld dealer for millions, then the   
royal house would be held to ransom for its return. The prince would have   
his money- who would ever suspect it?"  
"Of course!" It makes absolutely perfect sense!" Fatora exclaimed. "Fran   
forced Alielle to steal the Orb so he could have it. The scum! Guards!!"  
"Princess, wait!" Schtalubaugh came close to shouting. "If only it were   
that simple. But we have no evidence, and may I remind you that Alielle   
confessed to planning the heist in full."  
Schtalubaugh turned to descend the steps to the dungeon. Fatora was   
already halfway down.  
  
"Alielle, I know Fran put you up to it."  
Alielle looked back through the bars in shock.  
"Just say that he forced you to do it, and I can try and get you out! Come   
on, Alielle!"  
"I'm sorry, Miss Fatora," she sighed. "I can't do that."  
Fatora was incredulous. "Damn it, Alielle! Don't you realise I'm trying to   
help you? Now I don't know what Fran threatened you with if you   
squealed on him, but it can't be as bad as spending the rest of your life in   
this cell!"  
Alielle began to cry. It was a painful sight for Fatora, to see her usually   
happy friend in such a state.  
"The prince... scares me. You don't realise what he's like..."  
"She will not betray me," a voice said behind Fatora. It was Fran. He gave   
Fatora a wicked smile. "She would not dare."  
The statement triggered an unexpected response in Alielle. Perhaps   
inspired by Fatora's new found spirit of defiance, a spirit which she   
herself had helped to mould, she shouted through tear filled eyes- "I admit   
it! He forced me to steal the Orb for him! He said... he said that if I didn't,   
there were ways of getting rid of disobedient servants..."  
"There still are!" yelled Fran. "You have sealed your fate, young lady!"  
"Hey, hey! Wait up!" Fatora objected. "You're practically admitting it,   
Fran! And you're threatening Alielle while I'm here listening to you! You   
can't get away with this. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"I am a prince!" snarled Fran. "And I think you'll find that my word will   
be supported above that of some juvenile delinquent servant girl. Not a   
jury in the land would dare convict a man of my standing."  
"Well done," smiled Fatora quietly. "Very clever. But I seem to remember   
somebody telling me today to act like a princess. Well, I AM a princess!   
The second princess of Roshtaria, joint ruler of El-Hazard, and far   
superior to you!"  
"GAAHH!" Fran doubled over in pain. Alielle looked in wonder and   
admiration at Fatora, who had swiftly and professionally kneed him in the   
groin. Through a series of painful coughs, Fran squeaked, "You can't do   
this!"  
"Oh yes I can, and I don't need a damn jury. Screw democracy, this is a   
monarchy, baby! I'll lock you up myself!"  
"What are you proposing?"  
"I think 'abuse of power' is the phrase you're searching for. I, Princess   
Fatora, am abusing my power over you, just like you abused yours to   
manipulate Alielle. Kinda fun, isn't it? I really see the attraction. I must   
remember to do this more often. Londs!"  
Londs, who had by now been made aware of Fran's deception by   
Schtalubaugh, ran over.  
"Unlock that cell. Alielle is innocent."  
There was little point arguing with Fatora, so Londs did as he was told.   
Alielle ran out into the arms of her beloved.  
"Don't worry, Alielle," smiled Fatora. "This piece of crap won't be any   
danger to you once I'm finished with him."  
"So you're going to imprison me?" smirked Fran. "I don't think so. My   
people would never stand for it. There would be war! Is that what you   
want?"  
"Excellent point," pondered Fatora. "Guards!"  
Two guards ran to Fran and, one either side of him, grabbed his arms and   
pulled him to his feet.  
"It looks," said Fatora, "like I'll have to administer my own punishment,   
then!" She took a run up at Fran and kicked him square in the groin once   
more. Then again. Fran yelled at the guards, but they weren't about to go   
against the orders of a princess. Well, not this one.  
"Stop!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Rune approaching.  
"Princess Rune!" Fran started. "Your sister..."  
"Silence!" called Rune. "Not only did you plot to steal our sacred Orb for   
monetary gain, you threatened this poor girl into committing the crime on   
your behalf. You have disgraced us all."  
Fran continued. "Your sister is hurting me!"  
"Yes. Fatora, please stop that. Prince Fran, I cannot risk the diplomatic   
fallout that would result from your imprisonment, but as leader of the   
tribes of El-Hazard, I command you to return to Dorusland immediately.   
And furthermore, you will stay away from Miss Alielle, or else your   
disgraceful corruption may find its way into the popular press."  
The guards dropped Fran to the floor. He teetered on the brink of   
unconsciousness.  
"Right," grinned Fatora. "And don't forget to tell your friends back home   
that Fatora dumped you for a girl."  
Fran looked in horror at Alielle, who was wrapped around Fatora and   
extracting joy from her every word. Seven feet tell, Prince Fran quietly   
fainted on the stone floor.  
  
While it was true to say that Rune was disappointed by her sister's   
decision not to marry, as was usually the royal duty of a princess, there   
existed now a silent understanding between her, Fatora and Alielle. Rune's   
aim had been to make Fatora happy, and it had succeeded in the most   
unexpected of ways. Alielle, meanwhile had been employed by Fatora as   
her "personal assistant"- and judging from the sounds emanating from   
Fatora's wing of the palace for the next few weeks, there was certainly a   
lot of assistance going on.  
  
So, everyone lived happily ever after, except for the palace's female staff,   
who for some reason were all either handing in their resignation or suing   
the palace on grounds of sexual harassment.  
  
Alielle and Fatora sat in the garden. They were still discussing Fatora's   
victory over Fran, mostly because Fatora enjoyed talking about it.  
"I'll never forget the look on his face! I showed him!"  
"Oh, Fatora, you sure did. Only one as kind hearted as you would   
disregard democratic and legal procedures for the one you love. How can I   
ever repay you, my love?"  
"This time, Prince Fran, tomorrow, the world! Soon nobody will dare   
oppose me, the mighty Fatora!"  
"Miss Fatora, I can't help myself! I just love it when you're so... nasty!"  
Alielle dived on top of Fatora, who fell back. Staring upwards, Fatora saw   
the Eye of God, and remembered what Alielle had told her.  
Hmm, thought Fatora. Perhaps it really is beautiful.  
In a twisted sort of way.  
But perhaps now, Fatora was twisted enough to appreciate it.  
  
THE END  
  
Fatora's moral of the story:  
"Deep down, everyone's a bitch. And a lesbian. Sometimes they just need   
a little encouragement."  
  
All El-Hazard characters are property of AIC/Pioneer. This fanfic and the   
events within it are property of Dookychan, Biographer to the Princess!   
Don't sue me! Or Fatora. She has enough legal problems on her hands   
right now...  
  
NOTES: So now you know how it happened! My reason for doing a series   
of Alielle/Fatora fics is that they are two of my favourite El-Hazard   
characters, sadly relegated to a minor role in most fics (with a few notable   
exceptions).  
This story was really hard to write, but I wanted to do the "Alielle and   
Fatora falling in love" story, and it made sense to do it first. Judging by   
Fatora's popularity among (non-Japanese) fans, I'm sure many people will   
dislike this fic as a matter of principle, but hey, we're all different. For   
those of you who just missed having Makoto and the others around- don't   
worry, as they'll all be there in the next few instalments. Also, the subject   
matter of this story meant it wasn't quite as comedy-orientated as you may   
have expected- again, this will change in the next few.  
Oh well, time now for me to start on Chapter 2- "Mindgames", which is   
set after OAV2 and features Makoto, Nanami and Shayla as major   
characters alongside our happy couple. Back to work- it may be fun   
working for the princess, but she's demanding… just ask Alielle.  
  
Until next time,  
  
=Dookychan= (spookydooky@hotmail.com)  
18th October 2000  



	2. Mindgames

ALIELLE: I don't know about you, but I'm excited! It's...  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF ALIELLE AND FATORA  
Featuring Fatora, El-Hazard's favourite princess*; and Alielle, Fatora's favourite.  
(*opinion on Fatora was obtained from a representative survey of Roshtarian citizens held at knifepoint)  
  
FATORA: You join us once more in the royal bedroom.  
ALIELLE: A sweet cafe of love, where Fatora is the district manager, and I am the humble waitress!  
FATORA: What? Oh, forget it. Anyway, since last time, we've received a lot of mail from the dedicated masses out there. It seems that just everyone is seeking advice from El-Hazard's perfect couple. Alielle, why don't you read us a letter?  
ALIELLE: "Dear Fatora and Alielle, it is well established that your love is one of the greatest ever known, and no ordinary person could ever hope to match it..."  
FATORA: Whoa, what a creep! I like your style, kid. The knighthood's in the post, heheh...  
ALIELLE: "You never seem to argue. What's your secret?"  
FATORA: Alielle, is this person, um, male or female?  
ALIELLE: Female.  
FATORA: Well, the solution is simple. Come on down to the palace and we'll see to it that you get some one-on-one tutoring... heheh... But, that's not the solution for everyone. Any men out there thinking of sneaking into my bedroom will be shot on sight! So for them, I'll offer up another tale from my recent past to serve as advice. You may not believe this, but there was a time when our relationship was at risk...  
ALIELLE: So, are you sitting comfortably?  
FATORA: Well, don't! I'm a princess, you should be standing! Where's your respect? Nobody sits in the presence of Fatora!  
ALIELLE: Of course, there are those who are allowed to lie down...  
FATORA: Heheh... Alielle, that reminds me...  
CUT!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: "MINDGAMES"  
  
There were a few familiar faces among the crowd as Nanami busily double-checked the final preparations for the official opening. The restaurant had, of course, been open for some time already, but with all the chaos surrounding the Fujisawa wedding, she had been forced to delay the big opening she'd planned until now. Scanning the people present, she could see Afura Mann, Mr Fujisawa, and his new wife Miz. But where were the others? Nanami had also invited Alielle and, grudgingly, Shayla and Fatora. Maybe they've all finally got together, Nanami giggled to herself.  
The most notable absence, however, was one she was trying not to think about. Makoto. He'd be along in a minute, surely.  
  
"Target two approaching target one. Got that, Alielle?"  
Fatora and Alielle were lying flat on the balcony, peeping over the edge. Below them, Shayla-Shayla had just caught up with Makoto and was trying nervously to start a conversation. Fatora could only make out odd words, but she watched closely, taking in every detail. Next to her, Alielle's short attention span was starting to get the better of her.  
"I'm bored of this now, Fatora. Can we go and see Nanami's restaurant?"  
"Forget about that for just a minute, will you?" Fatora hissed. "Look down there. See? You are looking at a genius at work."  
Alielle couldn't really see the point of this exercise. To her, it was simply a fact of life that Makoto was popular with women, Shayla and Nanami in particular. But Fatora was convinced that Makoto had some incredible secret technique up his sleeve, and recently she had been observing him closely in an effort to mimic, or maybe even better, his mysterious talents.  
"It doesn't make sense," Fatora repeated to herself. "A boy like him- dull personality, physically weak... my double, so he's got looks on his side, I guess... Why him?"  
"Well, pondered Alielle, "there is one thing I noticed about him..."  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"He seems to give off this aura of... well, 'niceness' is probably the word."  
"Niceness, huh?" Fatora replied. "No, that can't be it. I'm nice too."  
"But of course, Fatora my love," Alielle reassured. "Makoto though, he doesn't seem to dislike anyone. Not even you. Not even after the time you kidnapped him and stole his clothes."  
"That's just stupid," Fatora said. "They can't possibly admire him for that... can they?"  
"I have no idea, princess," sighed Alielle. "There are some things in life we may never understand."  
  
Makoto and Shayla walked towards the palace gates.  
"So Makoto..." Shayla started, "what kept you? I thought you'd be at Nanami's restaurant by now."  
"Well, Miss Shayla, I guess I must've lost track of time," laughed Makoto. "I was in the palace library. The doctor's found some pretty ancient stuff about the Eye of God. I totally forgot about the restaurant."  
"Oh. Sounds like you've been busy."  
"I sure have," he agreed. "I just know I'm getting closer to understanding the Eye of God. Soon, I'm sure I'll figure out how to get Ifurita back."  
"Yeah," sighed Shayla. "Her."  
Makoto, of course, didn't notice her disappointment. Intelligent he may have been, but perception was not his strong point. It only made it more difficult for Shayla, who wished that Makoto could just open his eyes and see her muddled attempts at flirting for what they were. She also wished, deep down, that he would grow tired in his efforts to retrieve Ifurita, and just forget about her. But, even if such a thing was possible, it was something she could never ask of him.  
  
Makoto and Shayla walked into the Shinonome Diner together and immediately ruined Nanami's day. What the hell is he doing with her, she thought, furious. Shayla, sensing Nanami's anger, gave her a mocking wave.  
"Excuse me! Stand aside! Just get the hell out of the way, will ya?"  
Makoto and Shayla knew, before they turned around, that Princess Fatora was approaching. The princess marched across the square, casually yelling at passers-by, as Alielle tripped along behind her. Making her grand entrance into the restaurant, she was disappointed to see that very few people seemed to notice.  
"Hi Shayla." Fatora smiled a sinister smile.  
"Whatever it is you're planning, forget it," Shayla frowned.  
"Oh, Priestess Shayla, what kind of a person do you think I am?" Fatora asked innocently. "I know your first kiss has left you feeling confused. So I think it's only fair for me to lay off you for a while. To let you, you know, work things out."  
Shayla wanted to respond, but by the time she'd worked out her reply, Fatora and Alielle were already halfway across the room, making their way towards Nanami.  
"Miss Fatora," whispered a concerned Alielle, "you're not seriously thinking of laying off Miss Shayla, are you?"  
"For a while," Fatora smiled. "Until I get that flame-retardant outfit made. Besides, I suspect we have a far more likely convert in our midst. Behold... Miss Jinnai."  
Nanami was taken completely by surprise when Alielle grabbed her from behind.  
"Nanami! Guess who?" Alielle squealed happily.  
"Oh, I have no idea. Let me see now..." replied Nanami sarcastically.  
"Hey Nanami," greeted Fatora. "How's business?"  
"Just fine. Could you tell Alielle to let go? I'm kind of busy."  
"Alielle, don't monopolise Nanami," Fatora said. Alielle let go and went back to clinging onto Fatora.  
"Nice place you have here," commented Fatora, glancing around. "It'll do well. But..." Fatora leaned in close to Nanami. "I bet it'd do even better with a royal seal of approval."  
"Oh yeah?" said a sceptical Nanami. "And what strange sexual acts would I have to participate in to get one of those?"  
"Oh, hey, come on!" protested Fatora. "It's not as if you wouldn't enjoy it too!"  
"Absolutely," Alielle agreed. "We guarantee satisfaction!"  
"Yeah," continued Fatora. "You're a businesswoman. Think of it as a contract."  
"Listen, Fatora," sighed Nanami. "Even if I was into... that... do you think I'd be prepared to do it with you, of all people? No way!"  
"Well..." said Fatora, "somebody here sure knows how to break a girl's heart."  
"If you want my advice," said Nanami, "you might have more luck attracting women if you weren't so... unpleasant."  
"Unpleasant?" Fatora objected. "That's a slander on the royal house! If I wasn't so kind-hearted, you'd be..."  
"See? That's exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Nanami. "And it isn't just me. You ask anyone, they'll agree."  
"Okay then," smiled Fatora. "Let's see, who should I ask... whose opinion do I trust..." She finally looked down at Alielle, who was holding her hand up expectantly. "Alielle, do you think I'm unpleasant?"  
"Alielle, you don't count!" Nanami snapped.  
"Why not?" asked a disappointed Alielle.  
"Because you always side with Fatora no matter what! What you see in her, I'll never know."  
"Come on Alielle," grumbled Fatora. "Let's leave this misguided individual to her cooking." They moved off to the far corner of the restaurant. Fatora looked back over her shoulder. "Hey Nanami, if business starts to dry up, remember my little offer remains open!"  
  
Night. Fatora and Alielle lay next to each other in the darkness.  
"Think she'll take us up?" pondered Fatora.  
"Not tonight anyway," Alielle said.  
Fatora looked at Alielle, whose face was half-illuminated by the moonlight streaming from the window. "Alielle, what should I do? How can I be more... pleasant?"  
"But Fatora, you're perfect just the way you are," protested Alielle.  
Fatora sighed. Alielle sighed too. Obviously that wasn't the kind of answer Fatora had been looking for. Then Alielle had an idea.  
"Hey, Fatora. How about this? What do Nanami and Sister Shayla have in common?"  
"I don't know. Unobtainable? Unadventurous? Repressed sexuality, is that it?"  
"Think of what person they have in common," Alielle smiled.  
"Makoto!" Fatora realised. "What are you thinking, Alielle?"  
"The way I see it, trying to improve your relationship with Nanami and Shayla by doing them favours won't work. They'll just assume you're up to something. But they both like Makoto. If you help him out instead, they'll see, and realise what a warm and compassionate woman you truly are!" Alielle quickly turned over and wrapped herself around Fatora.  
"Excellent suggestion, my dear Alielle," Fatora smirked. "But what could I possibly do for Makoto?"  
  
"Princess Fatora, I never expected you to volunteer. You're just exactly the person I need," Makoto said with his usual cheerfulness.  
"Great," replied Fatora, wondering what she had just volunteered for. All she had done was ask Makoto if she could help him with anything.  
"You must know a lot about how the Eye of God works. I mean, you have used it once before," he continued, leading her into a room off from the library.  
So that's it, Fatora thought. He thinks I can help bring Ifurita back.  
The room, previously part of Doctor Schtalubaugh's domain, had been given to Makoto as a base for his research. It was a mess. Bits and pieces of ancient technology covered the desk and most of the floor, making the room look like a museum's anthropology section after a major tremor. Some objects had the disconcerting habit of lighting up and making a strange clicking sound when Makoto walked past them. Handy for finding your way around in the dark, I suppose, Fatora considered.  
"Sit down, princess," Makoto said. "Oh, uh, just move those."  
Fatora picked up three dome shaped devices that were occupying her seat, and placed them in a vacant spot on the floor. She sat down, and Makoto looked through a pile of notes.  
"I really don't know how much I can tell you," Fatora explained. "I've only used the Eye once, of course. Oh, apart from tests."  
"Tests?" Makoto looked up with curiosity.  
"Yeah, tests," Fatora continued. "A few times in the past, we've tested the Eye to let everyone see it's still under our control. It's a show of force."  
"Oh, I see. Like testing a nuclear weapon, right?"  
"Hmm, maybe," Fatora nodded. "Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"So," said Makoto as he wrote something down, "does the Eye actually fire during a test?"  
"Good God, no," Fatora stressed. "The Eye remains sealed, and in its elevated position. One of the princesses goes to the top of the Stairway to the Sky..."  
"Why only one princess?"  
"One princess is enough to confirm control of the Eye," Fatora pointed out. "Both are needed to fire it, but alone, either Rune or myself can operate some minor functions of the Eye."  
"Really...?" said Makoto, an idea already forming in his head...  
  
"Aw, quit following me around, kid!" Shayla snapped as Alielle danced along behind her. "Don't you have a princess you can go cling to?"  
"I told you, Sister Shayla," Alielle grinned, "Fatora's with Makoto. I'm going to meet her!"  
"Makoto, huh?"  
They looked up as Makoto, accompanied by Fatora, stepped into the courtyard. Alielle ran excitedly to meet Fatora. Shayla followed.  
"M... Makoto..." Shayla stammered. "How's it going?"  
"Great!" Makoto smiled back. "I've just been discussing the Eye of God with Fatora. Tomorrow, she's agreed to go up there with me, and use her control of it to help me out."  
"Oh, Fatora!" squeaked Alielle in her usual congratulatory manner. "How generous of you to donate your precious time to help Makoto's research. Once again you've shown what a benevolent and truly wonderful person you are!"  
"Fatora," said Shayla through gritted teeth, "can I have a word?"  
Shayla led Fatora to one side. Naturally, Alielle followed.  
"I think it's perfectly obvious what you're up to this time!" Shayla hissed.  
Fatora was indignant. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"All this helping Makoto, going up to the Eye of God... you want him to get Ifurita back!"  
"Why shouldn't he get her back?" Fatora asked.  
"Don't play dumb!" Shayla said, furious. "You think that if Ifurita comes back and takes away Makoto, I'll suddenly forget about him and fall into your arms. Well, it won't happen!"  
"Well deduced," said Fatora, surprised. "But sadly inaccurate. I'm helping Makoto out of the goodness of my heart."  
"Ha!" Shayla yelled as she walked away. Fatora was annoyed as she watched her leave. Three hours of being quizzed by Makoto, and now it seemed she was further away from Shayla's bedroom than ever before.  
"Alielle, we've hit a serious snag."  
"I don't think we have," replied Alielle. "Sister Shayla's right. If Ifurita comes back, she and Nanami might finally give up on Makoto and look for more... inviting alternatives."  
Fatora's eyes lit up. "Alielle, you're a genius!"  
Alielle looked down, flattered. "I owe it all to your divine guidance, my love."  
"Hey, Makoto!" Fatora beckoned him over, as she was now rooted to the spot by Alielle's vice-like grip. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait for tomorrow. I just know we're gonna rescue Ifurita!"  
  
Two figures stood at the summit of the Stairway to the Sky, the massive, towering column that allowed interaction with the Eye of God, which hung high above them. For Fatora, this was nothing new, and by now she had learned to ignore the great feeling of exposure that came with being so far up, with a deadly drop in every direction. Alielle, however, was completely overwhelmed by the experience. This was the first time she had ever been to the top of the Stairway, and even the tiniest gust of wind caused her to cling on to Fatora's arm in fear. Fatora was about to point out that her right hand had gone completely numb, when a third figure quickly descended from the sky above, landing a few metres away.  
Afura Mann, the Elemental Priestess of Wind, walked casually towards Alielle and Fatora. Her powers of flight meant that she was the ideal candidate for ferrying people up to the Eye of God.  
"Makoto's up there," said Afura calmly. "Fatora, you hold on to my back. Alielle, I'll carry you. And both of you, let me make one thing absolutely clear."  
"What's that?" Fatora asked.  
"Keep your hands to yourselves or I'll drop you."  
Fatora blinked at Afura. She wasn't kidding. Best not to chance it, anyway.  
  
"I never expected it to be so dark in here," Fatora remarked as they made their way through an access tunnel inside the Eye. Afura led the way, followed by Makoto, with Fatora and Alielle some distance behind. The only light, in fact, was coming from the wall panels which lit up as Makoto passed them, in much the same way as the ancient artefacts in his research laboratory.  
They came to a large, empty chamber. Lights on the ceiling came on as Makoto entered.  
"This should be a peripheral communications nexus," Afura commented.  
Makoto studied what appeared to be a map of the Eye's internal passageways. "I think you're right," he agreed. "Now, there should be an access point here for the Eye's secondary systems."  
As Makoto and Afura went about translating the hieroglyphics that covered the walls, Alielle found herself ignoring their voices. This was a truly amazing experience. This room had probably lay unoccupied since the Eye's construction, way back in history. Since childhood she had dreamed of visiting the Eye, and the recent revelation that it was, indeed, a gateway of sorts, had only heightened her curiosity. Her mother's stories about the Eye of God as a crossover point between two distant worlds, which she had long dismissed as a parent's fanciful attempts to protect a child from the terrible truth, had some basis in fact after all. She had begged Fatora to let her visit they with her- and now here she was, wandering around inside the very object of so many of her childhood thoughts.  
A large, square panel caught her attention. It had lit up when Makoto had entered, and was giving off a green light. But there was something very strange about this light. Although the panel was clearly flat, the light had a sort of depth to it, one which she found impossible to ignore. She found herself reaching out to touch the light...  
"Alielle!" she heard Fatora shout. She looked around, dazed, as if waking from a dream.  
"Don't touch that, we don't know what it does yet!" Fatora commanded. "What are you doing, trying to blow yourself up?"  
"It's okay, Fatora," said Makoto, studying his map. "That panel doesn't seem to be connected to anything, it's safe. Go on, princess. Touch it, see what it does."  
Fatora cautiously extended one arm. She placed her hand flat on the panel. It was an odd feeling, almost like immersing her hand in warm liquid.  
"I don't think it does anything," Fatora said. "Feels kind of weird though. I wonder how it..."  
Makoto looked over to see why Fatora had stopped. To her horror, the light was migrating from the panel and creeping up her arm. She could only watch as it moved slowly towards her chest...  
"Fatora, what's it doing?" asked Afura.  
Fatora didn't have time to reply. As soon as the green glow touched her chest, something threw her. She flew through the air, then skidded backwards along the floor until she hit the back wall. She keeled over, eyes closed, silent.  
Alielle screamed. Running over to where Fatora lay, she cradled her fallen lover and tried desperately to revive her.  
"Fatora! Don't die, Fatora! How could I go on living without the joy you..."  
Alielle detected a sound coming from Fatora.  
"Mm... mm..."  
"Fatora, what is it? What are you trying to say?" whispered Alielle.  
"Mm... Makoto, you big piece of crap, you said it was safe!"  
Fatora was, it seemed, perfectly alright. Alielle's relief was quite evident.  
"Oh! Fatora, my dearest love! I was so worried, I'm so glad that you're okay! Oh, I could never bear to lose you, my inspiration, my..."  
"Okay, Alielle. Okay! Your concern is much appreciated, but let me assure you I'm fine, no thanks to him."  
"I wonder what that was," Afura pondered as she surveyed the panel where the light had been, and set about trying to interpret the ancient writing underneath it.  
"I'm really sorry, princess," said Makoto with his trademark sincerity. "I had no idea it was going to..."  
"Keep away from me!" Fatora warned him, as she tried to wriggle free from Alielle's tight embrace.  
"I just wanted to check you're okay," Makoto said, putting his hand on Fatora's shoulder.  
"Hey, get your damn male hands off!" Fatora objected. "I don't allow men to touch me. And while you're..."  
Makoto froze as Fatora's complaints were joined by a second voice inside his head. Strangely, this voice also sounded like Fatora's. But this one was talking in a bizarre, complex dialect.  
"Specifications. Eye exists in nine subspace layers. Draws high yield chaotic energy from twenty-six further subdomains. Entropy balance maintained by periodic dimensional plane shift. Core is composed of..."  
Alielle stared at Fatora and Makoto, both apparently frozen. The only comparable thing she had ever seen was on the Forbidden Island, where Makoto and Ifurita had exchanged thoughts for the first time. Afura hadn't noticed. She was still trying to translate the writing on the panel.  
"The first symbol means... pattern? No, maybe data. Makoto, could you help me translate this?"  
Makoto's link to Fatora ended abruptly. They both sat, looking at each other in wonder.  
"It's an archive," said Makoto.  
  
"Incredible!" proclaimed Doctor Schtalubaugh. "Your majesty, it seems you have indeed gained possession of a telepathic archive detailing the Eye of God's workings."  
"Lucky me," said Fatora as she paced around the doctor's lab, catching sight of Makoto's expectant face. "So why can't I access any of this stuff?"  
"It would seem that you are merely the receptacle," the doctor theorised. "The data is within your subconscious mind, but another person is needed to access it. Makoto, with the abilities he gained on his journey here, has the power of access."  
"Well, he can forget it!" Fatora insisted. "There is no way I'm risking getting my mind chewed up just so he can finish his little research project faster."  
"The procedure is quite safe, princess," Schtalubaugh said. "Although I have never encountered an archive of this type, I am aware of many such systems being used in ancient El-Hazard as a means of efficient data exchange."  
"Please, Princess Fatora," Makoto pleaded. "It really would mean a lot to me."  
"You think I give a damn about that?" Fatora snapped.  
"But this could be what I've been waiting for. The key that helps me get Ifurita back."  
For a moment, Fatora pondered upon the image of Makoto's blissful reunion with Ifurita, and more precisely the image of Nanami and Shayla running to her and Alielle for the consolation only they could provide...  
Well, half an hour couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
"So, what was it like, Miss Fatora?" Alielle asked innocently.  
Fatora found it impossible to explain. She had expected it to be tremendously dull- after all, just how stimulating could an extended time in Makoto's mind be? But the strange thing was, the experience had actually been quite enjoyable. It had, a first, been a little daunting. Telepathy revealed one's inner thoughts and feelings, laid them out plainly for the other person to see. Of course, Fatora was known for speaking her mind, but she also thrived upon deception. It was of paramount importance to her to remain a few steps ahead of everybody else, and there were very few people she really trusted. Adrift in the telepathic link, though, there were no barriers between her thoughts and Makoto's. It was an oddly liberating experience. But to describe it?  
"Interesting..." Fatora found this to be the best word to settle on.  
"To be honest, Fatora, I never expected you to agree to linking with Makoto," Alielle continued as they walked down the corridor to Fatora's wing of the palace.  
"The things we do for love," Fatora laughed. "Actually, Alielle, just out of interest... before I got back from the Phantom Tribe, what did you think of Makoto?"  
What an unusual question, Alielle thought. Fatora's opinions of Makoto were reasonably well established- at best he was an unnecessary male presence, at worst he was the ultimate rival in the pursuit of romance. But Fatora was also aware of Alielle's more charitable attitude towards Makoto- he had, after all, orchestrated Fatora's rescue from the Bugrom, and had been a much-needed friend for Alielle during the lonely days of Fatora's absence.  
"You know what I think about Makoto, princess," Alielle replied. "I'm grateful to him for bringing you back to me."  
Fatora looked thoughtful. "You see, Alielle... I think I may have misjudged him."  
Now this was a surprise. Not just the fact that Fatora seemed to have changed one of her most deeply held opinions, but also that she had admitted to being wrong- a rare event indeed, and one which caused a little concern to Alielle.  
"Miss Fatora, are you... um... okay?"  
Fatora laughed. "I know it must sound strange. But I feel like I know Makoto a lot better after being in the telepathic link with him. He's not such a bad person, you know."  
Alielle wasn't going to argue with this. If the link meant that she and Fatora now agreed about Makoto, she had no problem with it.  
  
Although Fatora had originally said she would only participate in the link once, her new attitude towards Makoto meant that was quietly forgotten. Soon, Fatora and Makoto were sharing the telepathic archive at least once a day, and for hours at a time. And it seemed that for most of the time that he wasn't spending in the link, Makoto was now spending with Fatora and Alielle. This confused Alielle as much as it pleased her. She had never suspected that Fatora and Makoto could have so much in common.  
  
It was late afternoon in the Shinonome Diner. Fatora, Alielle and Makoto occupied a small table near the window. Makoto had brought along his new data on the Eye of God, and was excitedly leafing through it.   
"I've found out so much over this last week," he said. "Princess, I have you to thank for this."  
"Oh, not at all!" Fatora smiled. "Helping people is my mission in life!"  
The figure of Nanami, talking to two customers at the far end of the restaurant, caught Alielle's eye. Something occurred to her.  
"Miss Fatora!" Alielle whispered. "I just realised that it's been days since we last hit on Nanami."  
"Is that true?" Fatora raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I've really lost track of time this week."  
"That's okay, Fatora my love," Alielle replied with a wicked look in her eye. "Inspired by your genius, I have taken the liberty of devising a complex yet foolproof plan for seducing Nanami." She took out a pile of notes, containing meticulously detailed diagrams. "Now, we'll need some disguises, fifteen metres of rope..."  
"It looks interesting," Fatora interrupted. "But this evening, I'm going to be in the link with Makoto. It'll have to wait for another night."  
Alielle sank back into her seat. That was disappointing. But relationships were all about making sacrifices, right?  
  
Shayla sat alone on the palace balcony, as the sun began to set behind her. Soon, Makoto would be here. Her courage in asking him to meet her was more or less unprecedented. Makoto had almost certainly interpreted it simply as one friend asking to meet another, but Shayla hoped that tonight, she might finally be able to make her feelings clear. How he would respond was uncertain. It was up to him. It probably wouldn't do any good, she thought, but it was something she had to do.  
  
Fatora's head was spinning as she made her way to the bedroom. Strange images from the link were still fresh in her mind, as she opened the door, and found Alielle sitting on the bed wearing an unfamiliar expression. She looked almost... annoyed. Alielle never got angry, at least not with Fatora.  
"Alielle? Are you okay?"  
"Where have you been, Miss Fatora?" Alielle asked, her voice wavering a little.  
"You... know where I've been," Fatora replied cautiously. "I was with Makoto..."  
"You promised you'd be back more than three hours ago." Alielle interrupted.  
Three hours? Fatora suddenly realised that she must have lost track of time again. She was wondering how it suddenly got so dark. She looked back at Alielle's face. Oh God. She'd been waiting here all that time.  
"Alielle, I'm sorry," said Fatora, confused. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She sat down on the bed and held out her arms. "Come on."  
Alielle broke into a reluctant smile. She shuffled along the bed and embraced Fatora. "Let's make up for lost time," she whispered, and began to gently kiss Fatora...  
Fatora pulled away a little. "Alielle, I'm really tired. Could I just..."  
Alielle stopped and looked away. "Go to sleep? Of course."  
They both climbed into bed. Fatora seemed to drift off to sleep almost immediately. Alielle was left staring at the ceiling, trying to convince herself that everything was fine...  
Fatora mumbled something. How strange. Fatora never talked in her sleep. She did it again.  
"Mm... Makoto..."  
A tidal wave of absolute horror broke over Alielle. Within seconds, she was out of bed, out of the room and running down a corridor.  
Fatora continued to sleep.  
  
Nanami was completing the day's accounts when she heard a frantic knocking on the restaurant's door.  
"Hey, we're closed!" she shouted as she got up from her chair.  
When she opened the door, she was greeted with the unexpected sight of Alielle, dressed only in her underwear, looking up at her with a desperate expression.  
"Wow, Alielle," said Nanami, not sure where to begin. "Your seduction techniques are really losing their subtlety."  
Alielle instinctively grabbed Nanami around the waist and buried her face in her shoulder. "Nanami," she whimpered, "please help me."  
  
"Fatora and Makoto?" The concept was so absurd that Nanami found herself trying to suppress a smile. "Alielle, are you absolutely sure you're not imagining this? You have to admit it sounds a little... unlikely."  
"I didn't see it at first." Alielle was sat opposite Nanami, now wearing Nanami's brown school blazer. It was several sizes too big, but it did an excellent job of covering her up. "I was happy that Miss Fatora and Makoto were friends. I never realised it was leading to this."  
"Look, Alielle, please don't take this the wrong way, but... Fatora's never been especially faithful. This wouldn't be the first time she's been interested in someone else. In fact, you've always encouraged her. How is this situation different?"  
Alielle shook her head determinedly. "Miss Fatora never ignored me like this. We've always chased other girls, but we did it together." She looked directly into Nanami's eyes. "Miss Fatora has always loved me. Although... I know you don't really believe that.  
Nanami shifted in her chair. "That's not true, Alielle."  
"Please, Nanami. I know you don't like Fatora. You don't believe she's capable of love. Nobody does."  
"That's really not what I think," Nanami insisted. Admittedly, I don't really understand your relationship, but I do believe Fatora loves you." Nanami paused, then decide to ask a question which had been on her mind ever since she first encountered Fatora. "Just how did you and Fatora meet, anyway?"  
Alielle brightened noticeably as she began to tell her favourite story. She left out no detail, and no opportunity to praise Fatora, as she described how her beloved had rescued her from the villainous, blackmailing Prince Fran. By the end of the story, Alielle was quite exhausted, and Nanami was suitably impressed.  
"Alielle, that's really... sweet. I never imagined that you and Fatora had such an interesting story."  
"Well," sighed Alielle, "it doesn't matter now. I've lost her."  
"Come on, Alielle," replied Nanami, trying to sound encouraging. "That's not the Alielle I know. You never give up that easily."  
"But I can't win," Alielle protested. "I'm up against something way too powerful."  
Nanami looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"The telepathic archive. I think it's affected Miss Fatora's mind. It must be that, because my Fatora would never, could never fall in love with a boy."  
"You think it's the archive? In that case, maybe we should..."  
Nanami was stopped by the sound of an explosion outside. She and Alielle immediately ran to the window. In the street outside, half-lit by the fire surrounding her, was a furious Shayla, taking her anger out on nothing in particular.  
"Shayla!" Nanami called through the open window. "What the hell are you doing? You'll set this whole place on fire!"  
Shayla seemed to hear, but just kept on hurling flames in random directions. Alielle joined in Nanami's protestations.  
"Miss Shayla, please stop!"  
Shayla froze on hearing Alielle's voice. Slowly, she turned and walked towards the window with a look of apocalyptic fury on her face.  
"You!" she screamed. "Your Fatora! What has she done to Makoto?"  
Alielle and Nanami looked at each other, bemused.  
"Makoto was supposed to meet me tonight," Shayla continued. "When he finally turned up, two hours late, all he could talk about was Fatora! About how close the link had brought them together! About the 'special bond' between them! What has she done?"  
"No," whispered Alielle. "This is awful."  
"Hey, wait a minute," Nanami suddenly objected, "just why were you meeting Makoto tonight anyway?"  
"That's my business!" Shayla snapped.  
"I don't like this," Nanami replied. "You asking him to meet you is bad enough, but the fact that he accepted..."  
"Will you ever stop interfering?"  
"You have no right to try and seduce my Makoto!"  
"Try and stop me!"  
At this point, the conversation descended into a barrage of screams and threats.  
"Shut up! Both of you!"  
Nanami and Shayla fell silent, and looked in amazement at Alielle, who was wearing a deadly serious expression.  
"What Shayla said about Makoto only confirms what I was saying earlier. The telepathic archive is affecting Fatora and Makoto's minds. We need to put a stop to it. Do we all agree?"  
Nanami and Shayla nodded in agreement, still shocked by Alielle's outburst.  
"Hey, Alielle," said Shayla discreetly, "you want to try and calm down a little."  
  
The three women marched through the mid morning crowd in the palace courtyard. Their targets: Makoto and Fatora. Shayla spotted them first.  
"That's them! Come on, I want to get some answers!"  
Nanami saw them too, then saw something that made her heart skip a beat.  
"Alielle, maybe you'd better wait over..."  
Too late. Alielle had seen as well.  
"They're... holding hands."  
"Okay," snarled Shayla, "that's it, I've seen enough." She ran over to Makoto and Fatora and immediately confronted them.  
"Fatora! What the hell are you doing? Why must you curse my existence at every turn? Why? First you and your damn pet Alielle try to get me into bed at every opportunity, then you steal my first kiss... now you take Makoto from me!"  
Nanami didn't really want to watch the ensuing chaos. She took Alielle by the arm. "Come on," she said. "I know who I ask whenever I need advice."  
  
Miz listened intently as Alielle and Nanami recounted the story. When they finished, she looked over at Mr Fujisawa. "Masamichi, this is all very odd."  
"What should we do, sensei?" asked Nanami.  
"Uh, well," Fujisawa hesitated, "this isn't a matter I'm really qualified to speak on. I didn't attend the student counselling course for this subject. So, just see how it plays out. Youngsters like Makoto and Fatora can get very sexually confused."  
"But Mr Teacher," Alielle insisted, "my Fatora is falling for Makoto! Please, think of something!"  
"Personally, I can see an up-side to it," Fujisawa continued. "One of my students... in love with royalty? I feel so proud."  
"Masamichi!" Miz objected. "Don't be so insensitive to poor Alielle's feelings. I'm sorry," She leaned in to Alielle and Nanami. "He's been drinking."  
Fujisawa overheard this. "I have not! Come on, Miz! Not in front of the kids. They see me as a role model!"  
"Come to think of it," Miz pondered, "I've heard a lot about telepathic archives but I've never heard of anything like this happening with them. Perhaps you should go and see Doctor Schtalubaugh."  
  
By now the courtyard was almost empty. The palace's inhabitants had recently come to know of Shayla's legendary temper, and it was remarkable how quickly an are could empty of people when word got around that she was angry. Now she had the bemused Makoto and Fatora cornered and was interrogating them thoroughly.  
"Shayla! Just cool it before you kill someone!" Nanami's voice echoed through the courtyard. The fire priestess looked over her shoulder t see Nanami running towards her, followed by Alielle, Afura Mann and Doctor Schtalubaugh, who was moving at a fair speed considering his age.  
"Princess! Makoto!" The doctor called. "I must speak with you urgently!"  
"What's the matter, doctor?" Makoto asked innocently.  
I believe there may be a serious problem with the telepathic archive," the doctor said as he reached them. "Your friends have observed a distinct change in the relationship between yourself and the princess."  
"That's just how the link works," Makoto reassured. "It's brought us closer together."  
The old man shook his head. "I beg to differ. I have studied the ancient telepathic archives for many years, and never once have I heard of a case like this. They are for data exchange- nothing more. The alterations to your behaviour suggest that there is something wrong with the archive. It is creating serious emotional side effects."  
"Doc, what are you saying?" Fatora asked.  
"Princess, I fear that the link is harming you both. We must find a way to terminate it, and remove the archive from you. Quickly!"  
"Never!" Fatora moved closer to Makoto.  
"I don't see what the problem is," Makoto insisted. "The link must stay."  
"But Makoto," Afura interjected, "can't you see you're acting irrationally? You're falling for Fatora!"  
"Maybe I am," Makoto replied. "I just see it as two minds coming together."  
Afura continued. "What about Ifurita?"  
Makoto paused. His face went blank.  
"And Miss Fatora," Alielle asked nervously, "do you still love me?"  
Fatora's expression was similar to Makoto's. Finally, she said, "Alielle, I... care for you."  
Alielle, devastated at this poorly disguised rejection, grabbed onto the nearest person, who happened to be Afura, and started to cry. Nanami, upon seeing this, had had enough.  
"That does it. Fatora, you have no idea what you're doing!" Nanami grabbed Fatora's arm, furious. What happened next took her completely by surprise.  
"Activation results in cascade sequence. Cascade level one. Low level trans-dimensional nexus established. Energy ducts in sector eight-seven-green move to position C. Following..."  
Nanami pulled away.  
"Was that... the link?"  
Schtalubaugh looked at her closely. "Miss Jinnai, did you just access the telepathic archive?"  
"I guess I did," Nanami nodded.  
"Most unexpected," the doctor said, raising his eyebrow. "It seems my original hypothesis, that Makoto's unique abilities gave him sole access to archive, was incorrect. Perhaps all dimensional travellers can access it."  
"Hey! They're getting away!" Shayla shouted, as she noticed that Makoto and Fatora had used the confusion to escape. Shayla, Afura and Nanami gave chase, but it was too late. Makoto and Fatora were now inside the palace, and their pursuers found themselves greeted with an impossible number of potential corridors.  
"We have to find them before it's too late," Afura stressed.  
  
Alone, at last. Makoto quietly locked the door of his research laboratory. He turned to Fatora. "I don't understand what's wrong with them."  
"They can't see what we have," Fatora replied, but even as she spoke, she could feel blood rushing to the backs of her eyes. She began to feel dizzy. "The link..." she said.  
"Fatora, are you okay?" Makoto asked, concerned.  
Her head was pounding. The next thing she knew, the floor was coming up to meet her.  
"Fatora!" Makoto knelt down beside her.  
"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just a little dizzy. The link... is becoming very overwhelming."  
For a long time they stared into each other's eyes. Then slowly, irrevocably, their faces moved together...  
  
The door exploded.  
"Not so fast!" yelled Shayla. Makoto and Fatora looked up at her in surprise. Behind her, Nanami, Alielle, Afura, Miz, Fujisawa and Schtalubaugh looked back at them in horror.  
"Princess!" Schtalubaugh shouted. "I know what the problem is! The archive was never meant to be operated by a member of the Royal House. Your spiritual gene has interacted with it, and enhanced its effects many times! If we do not remove it immediately, the feedback effect will soon destroy you both!"  
"You don't understand!" Fatora cried. "None of you could ever understand the bond between us!"  
"I refuse to listen to any more of this crap!" Shayla screamed. Instinctively she picked up the nearest object, a cube-shaped artefact which was one of the subjects of Makoto's research, and hurled it at the couple. It hit Fatora in the stomach.  
"Shayla-Shayla!" Miz scolded. "That was most unnecessary."  
"Look!" gasped Nanami. The object was somehow drawing a green light out of Fatora's body.  
"The archive," Afura said. "It's coming out."  
Makoto and Fatora collapsed simultaneously. The archive hovered for a second above the object that had removed it, then gradually drifted upwards to a height of about six feet, where it stopped, hanging above their heads.  
Makoto and Fatora drowsily opened their eyes... and looked at each other with a sudden mixture of horror and disgust. Then they both fainted again.  
"What now?" Fujisawa asked.  
"The archive is still safe to use," Schtalubaugh replied, "as long as it is contained within one who is not a member of the Royal House. The question is- who should receive it?"  
A brilliant idea crossed Nanami's mind. If she took the archive, just imagine how long Makoto would spend with her, getting the information out. And just perhaps, it might bring them closer together too. She stepped forwards. "I'll take the archive."  
"Oh no you don't!" Shayla objected. Damn, Nanami thought. Shayla had the same idea.  
"Well, I'm taking it!" Nanami said defiantly, running towards the ball of light. Shayla grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back.  
"Makoto is mine!" Shayla snapped, as Nanami wriggled free.  
"Miss Shayla," Schtalubaugh said sternly, "when operating normally, the link will not cause any emotional attachment between the users. Besides, I..."  
"Yeah, Shayla," Nanami smiled. "He's obviously right. So it doesn't matter if I take it."  
Nanami made a run for it. Shayla propelled herself upwards with a fire blast, then shoved Nanami out of the way in mid air. She was just about to touch the archive when someone else pulled her back. It was Mr Fujisawa.  
"Now listen, Priestess Shayla," Fujisawa said angrily, "I won't have you treating my students to rough. You apologise to Nanami right now."  
"Go to hell!" Shayla screamed, smacking Fujisawa away. Fujisawa immediately fought back. Soon, a full blown battle was in progress, with both protagonists bouncing off the walls of the little room.  
Nanami saw her chance. While Shayla was occupied fighting Mr Fujisawa, she made her way discreetly to the archive, until it was directly above her head. She reached upwards, and could almost touch it, but then...  
"Fujisawa... kick!"  
Fujisawa sent Shayla hurtling through the air, on a collision course with the archive. Nanami tried to beat her to it, but she was too late. Shayla absorbed the light, then landed perfectly by the far wall. She walked up to Nanami, grinning broadly.  
"Bad luck, Nanami," she smiled. "Looks like I get to go in the link."  
"But not with Makoto!" Schtalubaugh boomed. Everyone turned to look at him, as the doctor continued. "I would not recommend him using a telepathic link again in the foreseeable future. After his recent experience the results may be unpredictable."  
"Then how will he be able to get the information on the Eye of God?" Miz asked. "As I understand it, Makoto is the only one who can access the archive."  
"Not quite," Schtalubaugh pointed out. "We have recently discovered that Nanami also has access. I propose that she extracts the information from Miss Shayla on Makoto's behalf."  
Shayla was horror struck. Nanami gave her a wicked smile. That'd teach her.  
  
Alielle and Fatora sat on the bed. Fatora had her head in her hands.  
"Makoto, of all people. A man! I almost kissed him! I feel so dirty!" She looked at Alielle pleadingly. "Will you ever be able to respect me again?"  
"Fatora!" Alielle squeaked. "I'm so glad you're better!" She leapt on top of Fatora, who, it appeared, had her answer.  
Somebody knocked on the bedroom door. Fatora looked up, frustrated.  
"Alielle," she instructed, "hold that thought." She got up and opened the door. It was Makoto.  
"Princess, Alielle," he smiled nervously. "I just felt I should apologise. I guess we were both acting a little weird, but I..."  
"You've got a nerve coming here!" Fatora roared. "You're lucky I don't have you locked away for sexual harassment! Now get out of here! I'm busy with the delicate task of trying to piece my relationship back together!" She slammed the door in his face.  
"Alielle," she smiled, "hurry up and get undressed."  
Alielle was about to comply, when they heard Shayla's voice outside. Fatora opened the door a little and peeped out, as Shayla ran, hysterical towards Makoto.  
"What's wrong, Miss Shayla?" Makoto asked.  
"She's completely crazy!" Shayla gasped. "Half an hour in the link and she's flipped! I thought the doctor said this wouldn't happen again!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Makoto, more confused than ever.  
"I have to go! She's after me!" Shayla turned and ran.  
Then Nanami's voice could be heard approaching. "Sister Shayla!" she yelled. "Come on, don't be so shy! I just want to get to know you better!" Nanami ran up to Makoto.  
"Makoto-chan, have you seen Sister Shayla? She's playing hard to get, but I just know I'll win her over!" Without waiting for an answer, Nanami ran off down the corridor.  
"Oh," said Makoto. "I think I get it."  
Alielle approached Fatora, who was still watching the events outside. "What's happening, Miss Fatora?"  
"Well," Fatora smiled, "I'm not one hundred percent sure. But I feel it is our royal duty to find out. And where possible, participate."  
With that, Fatora and Alielle darted out of the room together, and off on another one of their adventures.  
  
THE END  
  
Fatora's moral of the story:  
"Don't worry if you're sexually confused. Heterosexuality is often just a phase anyway."  
  
  



	3. Protection

ALIELLE: Here she is, back again, the woman we all love to love- Princess Fatora!  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF ALIELLE AND FATORA  
Featuring Princess Fatora, Protector of the Innocent; and Alielle, the innocent she's, um,   
"protecting".  
  
FATORA: Well, hello there, and welcome once again to my domain. It looks like   
you've come to rely on my priceless advice, because we've been receiving even more   
questions from you, my subjects. Let's hear one, Alielle!  
ALIELLE: "Dear Fatora and Alielle, I'm your biggest fan..."  
FATORA: You wanna bet? Join the queue, baby!  
ALIELLE: "Since you finished starring in the Alternative World, do you have any   
other TV appearances lined up?"  
FATORA: Of course! Alielle, I understand you made a guest appearance in a recent   
episode of Pokemon...  
ALIELLE: Mmm-hmm! But something tells me the Americans won't be translating   
that one!  
FATORA: So then... Team Rocket's James, the subject of a million and one fan sites   
by lovestruck teenage girls... is he gay?  
ALIELLE: Yep.  
FATORA: They'll get over it. I meanwhile, will be starring as a major character in the   
upcoming Tenchi remake- "No Need For Continuity!"  
ALIELLE: Which of the girls will you be playing, Miss Fatora? Ayeka? Ryoko?  
FATORA: None! I'll be playing Tenchi... heheheh... anyway, how about another letter?  
ALIELLE: "Dear Fatora, why is it that royals never seem to make mistakes?"  
FATORA: Well, that's all down to Royal Etiquette. There are a lot of rules concerning   
royalty that the uneducated masses- that's you people- would do well to remember. For   
instance, rule number 801- "Never glomp a member of the Royal House..."  
ALIELLE: "...unless they glomp you first..."  
FATORA: "...or you think you can get away with it." But sometimes, no amount of   
etiquette can prevent even the greatest of us- that's me- from making mistakes. As this   
story illustrates. Go on, read it. Leave us alone.  
ALIELLE: Would you like me to help you rehearse for your new role, Fatora?  
FATORA: Sure! I'll be Tenchi, you can be Ryoko...  
CUT!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: "PROTECTION"  
  
The reporter approached one of the thousands of flag waving well-wishers lining the   
streets around the palace.  
"Excuse me, I'm Kagsi Vulpix, from the Roshtarian Observer. Could I ask you what   
motivated you to come here for Fatora Day?"  
"Well," the woman replied, "I see Princess Fatora as a real positive role model for   
women today. So I decided to come here and wish her a happy birthday."  
"Thankyou. And you, madam? Why are you here?" the reporter asked, moving on to a   
small, elderly woman.  
"Well dear," she said, "I haven't missed a royal birthday in fifty-three years. They do   
such a marvelous job, the royals. And Princess Fatora seems like such a lovely girl."  
"Okay, great," the reporter smiled. She moved on again, this time to a pair of teenage   
boys. "Hi, I'm from the Roshtarian Observer. Why are you here today?"  
"We're here to see Fatora," one of them answered.  
"Yeah," the other one agreed. "She's cool."  
The first one leaned in to the reporter. "He really, really likes her."  
"Yeah," his friend sniggered. "I, like, send her letters and stuff."  
"Really?" the reporter asked. "And does Fatora reply?"  
The boy looked indignant. "Hey! Get off my case! She's just busy, okay? It doesn't   
mean she hates me!"  
"Great. Thanks," the reporter said, before backing off to a safe distance.  
Suddenly there was some activity on the palace's central balcony.  
"Fatora! Fatora!" the crowd chanted.  
Londs walked to the front of the balcony and addressed the crowd. "The Royal House   
is greatly honoured that you have come here today for Princess Fatora's eighteenth   
birthday. Her majesty would now like to come out and say a few words."  
Fatora strode triumphantly onto the balcony to rapturous applause. She savoured this   
for a few moments, until the novelty wore off and she got bored of waiting.  
"Silence!" she bellowed. The crowd shut up, much to her pleasure.  
"Well now," she said as she paced up and down, "um... thanks for coming. Appreciate   
it. Please leave all presents by the main gates, where the servants are waiting to collect   
them." She paused.  
"Oh well. See you next year." She allowed the onlookers a very, very brief wave, then   
quickly re-entered the palace.  
  
Half an hour later, she and Alielle were sat on the floor, with piles of wrapping paper   
and presents around them. Makoto, Nanami, Shayla, Afura, Miz, Fujisawa and Princess   
Rune had all been invited to witness the grand opening of Fatora's birthday presents,   
and were now watching Fatora and Alielle squabbling over which one to open next.  
"I like the look of this one!" Fatora exclaimed, holding one up.  
"Ah," smiled Miz. "From the Priestesses of Muldoon."  
"Hmm... frowned Alielle, examining the package's shape. "It's big, it's long, and it's   
pointy..."  
"Ooh, I know!" Fatora grinned. "Is it a..."  
"No, it isn't!" Afura quickly interrupted.  
"Well, never mind," Fatora said. "I've got more than enough of them anyway. Now,   
let's see..."  
She tore away the layers of wrapping paper expectantly, to reveal a tall, ancient looking   
artifact. "Oh," said Fatora. "It's a... thing."  
"It's a Muldoon icon," Miz corrected. "They date back to the temple's establishment.   
There are only four in existence."  
"What does it do?" asked a skeptical Fatora.  
"Um... do?" Miz smiled nervously. "It doesn't exactly..."  
"I thought it might at least play a tune or something. Oh well, you can never have too   
much crap."  
She tossed it aside. Makoto caught it. As it touched his hands, the icon started to emit a   
strong pink light.  
"Amazing!" Shayla gasped, moving in to get a closer look.  
"The icons must have had hidden properties all this time," Afura theorised.  
"Oh, here we go again," Fatora sighed as everyone crowded around Makoto and stared   
in wonder at the light. She permitted this for a few seconds, then got up and snatched   
the icon away from Makoto.  
"Don't steal the limelight, techno-boy. It's my birthday."  
Makoto did his best to object. "But I..."  
"You can have it back later," Fatora assured him. "After I've opened all my presents.   
Alielle, are there any more?"  
"You bet!" beamed Alielle. "Princess Rune and I have each got you something very   
special." Alielle signaled to Londs, who was standing in the corner.  
"Bring in the present," Londs called to an unseen person in the corridor outside. A few   
seconds later, three servants wheeled in a huge object covered with a sheet.  
"This is from me," Alielle giggled. "I had it commissioned especially for you, my   
precious."  
"What is it?" Fatora asked, intrigued.  
The servants pulled the sheet away to reveal a large statue. It was Fatora, naked,   
surrounded by three equally naked women.  
Princess Rune gulped. "Oh, my goodness," she said, quickly looking away.  
"I love it!" Fatora declared, hugging Alielle.  
"Well," pondered Makoto, "it's very..."  
"Artistic is the word you're looking for," smiled Fatora. "Alielle, did you design this?"  
Alielle nodded happily. "If you'll look closely, you'll see that one of the other figures is   
me."  
Fujisawa put his hand over Makoto's eyes. "Sorry Makoto. You shouldn't be looking at   
things like this."  
Miz then covered Fujisawa's eyes. "Neither should you, Masamichi," she scolded.   
"You're a married man!"  
"So Alielle," Afura smiled knowingly, "who are the other two figures?"  
Alielle looked around furtively. "Oh... nobody in particular..."  
"Hey!" frowned Nanami. "That one looks like me!"  
"And that one looks like me!" exclaimed Shayla angrily.  
"Coincidence!" Alielle lied.  
"Damn it, Fatora," Shayla complained, "this must violate some sort of privacy law."  
"You think?" asked Fatora, concerned. "I can't have that. Alielle, remind me to amend   
Roshtaria's privacy laws later on."  
Londs coughed politely. "Maybe this would be a good time for Princess Rune Venus to   
give her present."  
"Well, er, yes..." said Rune nervously. "But first, do you think you could..."  
Fatora sighed. "Yeah, okay. Could somebody cover the statue up?" She leaned in to   
Alielle. "You wouldn't believe she's six years older than me, would you? Hey, sis! It's   
okay, you can look now."  
Rune quickly regained her composure. "Very well," she said, walking to the doorway.   
"You may enter," she said to somebody in the corridor.  
A middle aged man entered the room. Fatora sighed again.  
"My present is... some old guy? Look, big sis, I know you try your best, but I don't   
think you understand my tastes at all. You see, I only like..."  
"Fatora," said Rune, "this gentleman is in charge of the Royal Bio-Armour Breeding   
Facility. He's the man responsible for breeding the royal family's feline protectors."  
"Oh, I see," Fatora frowned. "A purveyor of defective merchandise. Have you brought   
him here so I can kick his ass?"  
"Your majesty, if I may," the man smiled nervously, "I realise there were some   
difficulties with your last protector. The company deeply regrets any inconvenience   
caused..."  
"Inconvenience?" snapped Fatora, indignant. "Well, yes, now that I think about it, I   
was ever so slightly inconvenienced when I was kidnapped by the Phantom Tribe and   
subjected to a week and a half of unimaginable pain and torture, yeah, I think   
'inconvenience' was definitely the word on my mind when they were HURTING ME   
WITH POINTY THINGS! And all because your stupid cat couldn't bothered to do its   
job. I expect to be protected!"  
"Well, your majesty," the man said, fearing for his life, "that is the very reason your   
royal sister contacted me. She asked for our best ever protector, as a gift for you."  
"Yes, Fatora," Rune agreed. "Meet your new protector, Ibon."  
A sleek, dark grey cat entered the room and trotted over to Fatora.  
"Yay!" squealed Alielle "Kitty!" She dived on the floor and began to play with the cat.  
"That skinny little thing?" asked an indignant Fatora.  
"Its appearance is deceptive," the man continued. "Ibon is by far the greatest protector   
we have ever bred. He can still inflate to cushion against impact, but his lighter build   
makes him much faster than our average cat. He is also highly intelligent, and   
extremely dedicated to his work."  
Alielle stood up and pulled Fatora's arm. "Can we keep him?"  
"I don't know," frowned Fatora. "He'd better be a damn sight better than Ura."  
"Oh, please," Alielle pleaded. "Look at him, he's so cute!"  
"I'll give him a try," Fatora conceded. "Hey, cat. Come on, protect me."  
Ibon stared at Fatora. Fatora stared back.  
"Well," she said, giving Alielle an 'I told you so' look, "this is a promising start."  
Ibon stood up and looked quizzically at Fatora. Then, in a deep, English accent, he said,   
"Aren't you even going to say hello?"  
Fatora jumped with fright into the arms of Alielle, who immediately collapsed under   
the weight.  
"It... spoke!" said a distressed Fatora, wondering why nobody else seemed to be   
particularly bothered.  
"All protectors speak," Afura reminded Fatora. "You should know that by now."  
"Yeah, but it spoke properly!"  
"Your majesty," the smiled, "Ibon's extensive vocabulary is an indication of his high   
intelligence. As I pointed out, he is the best protector we have ever bred."  
"Quiet, you," said Fatora, who was starting to get irritated by the cat breeding man.  
"Princess," the cat said, walking over to her and sitting down by her leg, "your previous   
protector failed, and the consequences were catastrophic. She was not a professional. I,   
however, pledge to protect you with my very life, twenty-four hours a day, until such a   
time as I am blown apart shielding your precious majesty from the vile bullet of an   
assassin."  
All occupants of the room stared at Ibon with the same slightly disturbed expression.   
Apart from Fatora.  
"Now that's the kind of dedication I expect," Fatora grinned, picking Ibon up.   
"Welcome to the team!"  
  
Ibon ran, almost undetected, through the narrower passageways of the royal gardens.   
He had quickly abandoned attempts to engage passers by in polite conversation, as he   
had discovered that they, rather patronisingly in his opinion, had difficulty with the   
concept of discussing the key issues of the day with a cat. It was all very well being   
intelligent and articulate, but Ibon was frustrated by the unwillingness of the humans   
around him to engage these traits. The princess was different, though. How fortunate he   
had been to be given a mistress like Fatora. Not only was she one of the most senior   
members of the royal family, but here was a person who recognised his true talents, the   
ones he had spent years perfecting. Yes, he could see that protecting Fatora was going   
to be a rewarding experience.  
  
Ibon finally spotted somebody the same size as him heading towards him. A small,   
white cat stopped in his path.  
"Good day to you," Ibon greeted. "I am Ibon, the new protector to her majesty Princess   
Fatora. And you are?"  
"Anya!" the other cat replied.  
"Of course," Ibon nodded. "You are the protector of Princess Rune Venus. A more   
prestigious assignment is unimaginable."  
"Hm," said the other cat.  
Ibon wasn't quite sure what 'hm' meant, but he smiled politely and went on his way. It   
wasn't long before he encountered a second feline.  
"Hi!" the large orange cat greeted cheerfully. "I Ura!"  
"Yes," said Ibon dismissively. "I know. I am your replacement."  
"Ha!" Ura laughed. "Fatora bad."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Ibon scowled, trying to disguise his disgust at this   
outrageous lack of respect. "Tell me, Ura, since your contract with the princess was   
terminated, who have you been protecting?"  
"Makoto!" Ura proudly proclaimed.  
"Ah, Mizuhara," said Ibon, apparently impressed. "A man whose talent and bravery   
saved us all. A great man indeed. But," he frowned, "also a man without a single royal   
particle in his body. For a cat trained to protect our royal family to be reduced to   
protecting a mere commoner... well, I can think of no greater humiliation."  
Ura appeared to be speechless. No matter, Ibon thought, she probably wouldn't have   
anything constructive to say anyway.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," Ibon smiled, "I must report to my mistress, now that I have   
taken my daily exercise and checked the palace grounds for suspicious characters. I   
wouldn't want her to be kidnapped in my absence, no, that would be unthinkable."  
Ibon trotted away, leaving Ura feeling very small indeed.  
  
"Hey, kitty!" Ibon heard as he entered the palace. Looking back, he saw Alielle running   
after him, waving.  
"Hi, kitty!" she said, picking him up. "Do you know who I am?"  
Yes, he thought, you're that girl who follows the princess around.  
"Hello, Alielle," Ibon said politely.  
"Do you wanna play, kitty?" Alielle laughed as spun around with him held aloft.  
"Thankyou, but no," he replied. "I have already exercised. Any further exertion may   
decrease my readiness and ability to assist the princess. However, if you wish to be of   
assistance, there is something you could help me with."  
  
Alone in the palace library, Fatora took a few steps back and scanned the bookshelf.   
Ah, which one to read next? Fatora was often to be found here, in this new section of   
the library, in fact it was she who had overseen its construction.  
Aha, thought Fatora, here's one I haven't read. She pulled the book out and studied its   
cover. Hopefully, this one would prove to be as intellectually stimulating as the last   
few.  
"Good afternoon, princess," said a voice from below her. There was Ibon, standing at   
her feet.  
"Hi, cat."  
"Brushing up on some of the classics, your majesty?" Ibon asked.  
"Um, yeah," said Fatora, doing her best to discreetly obscure the sign that read   
'pornographic literature'. "Hey, have you seen Alielle?"  
"Indeed," he replied, "she should be along presently."  
Alielle stumbled into the library, trying not to drop the tall stack of papers she was   
carrying.  
"What's all that stuff?" Fatora asked.  
"Risk assessment forms," Ibon casually answered. "The data you provide will better   
enable me to ensure your safety."  
"Do I have to?" Fatora moaned.  
"Please complete everything in triplicate. I will return to collect the forms in, say, five   
hours?" Ibon took another look at the mound of paper. "Actually, I'd better make that   
ten."  
  
This was extremely undignified, Fatora thought. A princess of her standing, having to   
fill out her own legal documents. Surely this was the kind of thing she paid servants to   
do. How the hell was she supposed to complete such a complicated series of forms just   
from memory?  
'Your Name', the first line read. Not as simple an inquiry as it looked. How many of   
her names was she supposed to include? As per royal tradition, Fatora had a lot of   
them- four surnames, and sixteen middle names. Or was it seventeen? Eventually, she   
just wrote 'FATORA'.  
'Age', the next line read. She wrote 'EIGHTEEN'.  
'Occupation'. She wrote 'PRINCESS'. Then, after some thought, added   
'INSPIRATION TO THE LOWER CLASSES'.  
'Name of Spouse/Betrothed/Same-sex Partner'. She wrote 'ALIELLE'.  
The next line said 'Next of Kin'. This worried Fatora. Next of kin? What was he   
expecting to happen to her?  
And who was her next of kin, anyway? Probably Rune, she decided. But in the end, she   
wrote 'ALIELLE' again, smiling as she imagined the constitutional crisis this could   
cause in the event of her death.  
'Anybody else who should be contacted following an accident'. She wrote 'A   
DOCTOR'. This wasn't actually as difficult as she'd anticipated. She turned the page.  
'Describe in detail the most recent event during which your life was in immediate   
danger. Use diagrams where appropriate. Attach extra sheets if necessary'.  
Fatora groaned.  
  
"I have to get up now, Miss Fatora."  
"No, you don't." Fatora, eyes closed, held on to Alielle's left arm. She had been up   
until the early hours filling in Ibon's risk assessment forms, and was absolutely   
exhausted. "Come on, just sleep in for a while."  
"Fatora," Alielle objected gently, "I need to get up, I have things to do."  
"What things?" Fatora asked, feebly trying to pull Alielle back. "Screw them. I declare   
today a public holiday. Now get back into bed."  
"Well," grinned Alielle, "you might be able to convince me. On one condition..."  
"What do you mean?" Fatora said, her eyes still shut.  
The next thing she knew, Alielle had jumped on top of her. She opened her eyes, and   
found herself unable to push her off.  
"Alielle, don't you ever get tired? I'm trying to... aw, I suppose there isn't any point   
telling you to stop..."  
  
Ibon pricked his ears up with curiosity as he passed Fatora's room. He could hear   
somebody, probably Alielle, giggling repeatedly. The situation, he considered,   
warranted further investigation.  
  
"Good heavens. What ARE you doing?" he exclaimed with some incredulity.  
Alielle and Fatora screamed in unison upon hearing the voice. Alielle dived back under   
the sheets, while Fatora turned in fury to confront Ibon.  
"What in God's name did it LOOK like?" she exploded.  
Ibon shook his head. "You should lock the door, majesty. Besides, I do not understand   
your anger. I am merely a cat."  
"You're a MALE cat!" she reminded him. "I don't like the idea of males- of ANY   
species- spying on my recreational activities. It's perverted!"  
"Do try not to overreact," he said dismissively. "Anyway, princess, I need to speak with   
you concerning your risk assessment."  
"Now?"  
"Why not?" he continued. "Now, in the section asking how many Ultimate Weapons   
you have encountered in the last year, you crossed out 'one' and put 'five'. Five   
Ultimate Weapons?"  
"It's very hard to keep track!" Fatora justified. "Obviously there was the Eye of God,   
but then I thought, there was Ifurita, then that other Ifurita, then Kalia, then that big   
flying thing, what was it called?"  
"The Trigger of Destruction," Alielle recalled.  
"That's it, yeah. Five. Happy?"  
"Your majesty," Ibon said, surprised, "for any one person to survive that many   
dangerous encounters without protection, especially one as physically weak as yourself,   
is quite remarkable."  
"Physically weak?" Fatora was now highly indignant. "Shut up!"  
Alielle nodded. "Miss Fatora is very strong. In fact, she has more stamina than any   
other woman I've encountered."  
"Which reminds me," Ibon said casually. "For the purposes of my records, do any of   
your sexual practices carry with them a risk of serious injury?"  
Two seconds later, Ibon was making a hasty exit from the bedroom, accompanied by a   
flying shoe.  
  
Preparation, Fatora considered, was absolutely key to the success of this mission. Her long  
hair pinned up, she carefully pulled the hat down over it. She had tried this once before,   
and it had failed. Yes, Nanami was incredibly perceptive, so much so that only the most   
perfect Makoto impersonation would fool her. She examined her reflection in the bedroom   
mirror.  
"Alielle, do I look masculine enough yet?"  
Alielle frowned. "You don't want to overdo the masculinity. This is Makoto."  
"Yeah," Fatora nodded. "I must remember that. Is my hat straight?"  
"No."  
"Excellent," she smiled. "It's details like that which really count. Now, the voice. Tell me   
what you think."  
"Go on," Alielle prompted, sitting down.  
Fatora cleared her throat and tried to deepen her voice. "My name is Makoto Mizuhara."  
Alielle shook her head. "That's not it. Too deep. Hey, maybe you should try speaking   
higher up than usual."  
"You think? Okay... my name is Makoto Mizuhara."  
Alielle jumped up. "That's it! Keep going!"  
"Sensei, what's going on?" Fatora continued in her mock-Makoto voice. "I don't   
understand it! Uh... what else does he say? Oh yeah... Aaah! I'm gonna die!"  
"Perfect!" Alielle enthused. "Quick, let's find Nanami before you lose it!"  
The two girls ran out of the bedroom, and down the corridor, laughing. "Oh, Fatora,"   
Alielle said, "remember it's nome, not gome."  
  
Alielle hid behind a pillar as Fatora made her Makotoesque way over to Nanami.  
"Oh, hi Nanami," she said in the perfect Makoto voice, wearing the perfect vacant Makoto   
expression.  
"Hi Fatora," said Nanami casually.  
"WHAT?" Fatora cried in anger. "How dare you see through my perfect disguise! What   
are you, a telepath? How did you tell? Come on, how?"  
"It's obvious," Nanami sighed. "Your cat is standing behind you."  
Fatora spun around, and just managed to resist the temptation to drop kick Ibon out of the   
nearest window. "What the hell are you doing here? You blew my cover, you stupid..."  
"Pardon me, majesty," said Ibon nonchalantly, "but it is my duty to ensure your safety,   
particularly during confrontations with the lower classes."  
"How am I gonna get any sex with all of your protection though, huh?"  
"Princess," the cat sighed, " I am simply doing what I was bred to do, and doing it with   
great efficiency. Why do you object?"  
Fatora swallowed her anger, or at least some of it, and knelt down next to Ibon. "Cat," she   
said through gritted teeth, "you and I are going to have a little talk."  
  
Half an hour later, Fatora was poised for a second strike, this time on Shayla-Shayla.   
With her hair hidden, and a light application of makeup to darken her skin, the disguise was   
flawless. And this time, Ibon wouldn't screw it up. He still insisted on following Fatora,   
but she had persuaded him to stay out of sight, unless she was in danger. She hadn't expected   
him to be quite this overprotective.  
Catching sight of Shayla, Fatora quickly crossed the garden. Shayla looked up.  
"Oh," she smiled, taken by surprise. "Hi, Makoto."  
Inside, Fatora broke into triumphant laughter. It was working! Now, for the legendary Fatora   
powers of seduction to swing into action. Ah, how she had waited for this moment...  
"Miss Shayla," Fatora began, "I have to say, you're looking..."  
Fatora was cut short by a grey flash which appeared between her body and Shayla's. Fatora   
looked down to see Ibon wrapped around her, growling at Shayla.  
"Ibon?" Shayla asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
Ibon looked back at Shayla with an expression of utter fury.  
"Depart from this place, vile woman!" he yelled.  
Fatora was about to start screaming at Ibon, but then she sensed something. Shayla still   
hadn't twigged that she wasn't Makoto. Perhaps the situation could still be salvaged.   
"Go away, cat!" she urged.  
"Never!" Ibon maintained. "Not while my princess is in mortal danger. Your risk assessment   
indicated that this woman has tried to kill you on two separate occasions. I cannot allow   
you to approach such a dangerous character while unprotected."  
"Nice try, Fatora," Shayla frowned. "But you really don't know how to imitate Makoto.   
Anybody could've seen through that lame attempt."  
"Liar!" Fatora replied." Admit it, I had you convinced! I'd have got you into bed, too, if   
it wasn't for..."  
They both looked at Ibon. Shayla was smiling. Fatora wasn't. Ibon wisely jumped away from   
Fatora and streaked off into the bushes.  
  
"That stupid animal!"  
Fatora slammed her glass down, shaking the small wooden table. A few minutes earlier she   
had stormed into Nanami's restaurant, scaring away most of the customers, and found Makoto   
and Afura, to whom she was now relating the tale of her new protector.  
"I don't ask for much. All I ever wanted was to be remembered as the greatest master of   
seduction in all of history. With that dumb cat interfering every five minutes, I'll be   
lucky if I ever get to sleep with any woman ever again."  
Nanami threw Fatora a glance as she passed the table. "If you ask me, you're getting   
exactly what you deserve," she said.  
"You stay out of this!" Fatora snarled back. "If it wasn't for Ibon, I'd have converted   
you by now, so don't start. Oh, and while you're up, get me more non-alcoholic wine!"  
"I think Nanami has a point," Afura nodded thoughtfully. "Your new cat's everything you   
asked for. It's dedicated, respectful..."  
"It's messing up my life, and it's doing it on purpose!" she insisted.  
"Oh, come on, Fatora," Afura sighed. "Why would a cat intentionally mess up your life?"  
"Who can tell?" she replied. "Who can know what goes on inside a cat's head?"  
"Sounds to me like you're missing Ura," Makoto chipped in.  
"Oh, here we go. I wondered how long it'd be before somebody brought this one up. Well,   
forget it. Ibon might be bad, but at least I can sleep safely in my bed without fear of   
being abducted by every passing kidnapper."  
"Of course," Afura smiled, " sleeping is just about all you'll get to do in your bed with   
Ibon protecting you."  
"I think you might have underestimated Ura," Makoto agreed. "I checked her records from   
the breeding facility. When they assessed her, she scored ninety per cent. One of the best."  
"Doesn't a princess deserve better than ninety per cent protection?" said Fatora,   
unimpressed. "That's ten per cent of the time when I'm completely vulnerable. You can keep   
Ura."  
  
Alielle lay on a bench in the garden, watching the clouds above her head, and the busy   
people scurrying in and out of the palace. She was a servant, at least according to her   
job description and trade union membership, but Fatora saw to it that she never had to   
do very much in the way of work. So for most of the time that Fatora wasn't around,   
Alielle had very little to do except watch the girls go by.  
Hearing somebody muttering below her, Alielle peeped over the edge of the seat and saw   
Ibon walking past.  
"Hi kitty!" she greeted cheerfully. "What's wrong?"  
"Look around you," he said mournfully. "People are innocently going about their business.   
Everyone is content, the air is calm and still."  
"It's a beautiful day," Alielle nodded.  
"Precisely my problem," Ibon continued. "I am not just any guardian. I am the greatest,   
most skillful protector ever produced by the Royal Bio-Armour Breeding Facility. And in   
my time here, have I encountered a single shred of danger? No! Despite the princess   
having been assaulted, kidnapped, shot at and threatened with various Ultimate Weapons,   
all within the past year, not once have I been called upon to save her life!"  
"That's good, isn't it?" Alielle blinked.  
"Good?" Ibon exploded. "I'm going insane with boredom! I've been trained to deal with   
anything, from poison darts to surface to air missiles! I was expecting this assignment   
to be just a little hazardous. Instead, I just have to sit here, my talents slowly going   
to waste. No wonder Ura got so fat."  
"I think you're missing the point, kitty," Alielle advised. "Protection isn't about   
action, it's about..."  
"Don't lecture me on protection, servant girl!" Ibon hissed. "I have spent my life   
studying it. I would hardly expect you to understand!"  
Furious, Ibon marched away. Confused, not to mention a little annoyed that she had just   
allowed herself to be insulted by a cat, Alielle found herself questioning Ibon's sanity.  
  
Weeks passed. Ibon seemed to have grudgingly adjusted to the complete lack of danger   
within the palace walls, and his presence had become more low-key, although Fatora's   
seduction routine was still suffering, much to her annoyance. Alielle had also taken a   
dislike to Ibon, due to his abrasive, condescending nature, which was somehow far less   
endearing than Fatora's abrasive, condescending nature.  
The couple lay in bed. Alielle was fast asleep, but tonight, Fatora couldn't seem to get   
to sleep. Something seemed out of place. The familiar surroundings had taken on a strange,   
almost sinister quality. Through the near-blackness, she fixed her gaze on a black object   
at the far end of the bedroom. She couldn't make out any details, but neither could she   
recall what the object was. A paralysing burst of fear accompanied the realisation that   
the object was moving towards her.  
It was a man.  
As he stepped into a shaft of light from the window, she could see that he was holding out   
some kind of weapon. A sudden movement would probably have been the best course of action,   
but in her terrorised state, the closest thing to a muscular spasm that Fatora could   
manage was to shut her eyes. She heard the weapon fire. At that moment, she was convinced   
she was about to die.  
  
When it became evident that she was still alive, it dawned on her that her would-be   
assassin had missed. Now she had a chance to escape. With all her strength, she rolled   
over to her right, taking Alielle with her, causing them both to fall out of the bed in   
a tangle of sheets.  
"Miss Fatora? What's happening?" asked Alielle drowsily. She froze as her eyes brought   
the interloper into focus.  
He aimed his weapon again. Alielle panicked and clung to Fatora.  
"Oh, Fatora! Save me!"  
"Well," Fatora started, "I'd like to, but I..."  
A bolt of darkness sprang from nowhere in particular, and struck the man in the back. He   
fell, and hit his head on a dressing table. Fatora and Alielle looked in horror at the   
fallen assassin, and saw Ibon sitting proudly on his back.  
"Your majesty," he calmly acknowledged.  
"Ibon!" Fatora gasped. "Who's that guy? Why did he just try to kill me?"  
Ibon looked around him, then came closer to Fatora. "Princess, I am not certain, but it   
appears the palace's security has been breached."  
"Well noticed, genius," said Fatora, impatient.  
Ibon continued. "This man bears the insignia of the Revolutionary Front. They are an   
underground organisation dedicated to removing the royal family from power and establishing   
a Roshtarian republic."  
"A revolution?" Fatora was incredulous. "Impossible! I have those fools eating out of the   
palm of my hand."  
"The Front represents a minority viewpoint," Ibon explained, "but they appear to be   
somewhat more powerful than we had anticipated."  
"Ibon," Fatora commanded, "you have to go and warn my sister."  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "She has Anya to protect her, and I cannot risk leaving   
you here alone. It is very likely that there are more members of the Front within the   
palace."  
"So what do I do?" she whispered.  
"You must flee, princess," he responded dramatically. "I will arrange for you to be   
transported a safe distance from the capital."  
"Okay," Fatora conceded. "Alielle, get dressed. We're leaving."  
Ibon hissed in frustration. "The servant will only slow us down."  
"She's coming with us," Fatora insisted. "You said it yourself, it's too dangerous to   
stay here."  
"Anyway," Alielle added, "if I don't come, who's going to carry Fatora's spare set of   
clothes?"  
  
Soon the three were on a transport, skimming across the wet grass and through the tall   
shadowy trees of the forest that bordered on Florestica. Fatora had Ibon wrapped around   
her body in the customary defensive mode, and Alielle wrapped around her waist almost as   
tightly. The transport had been a convenient discovery upon leaving the palace. It had   
been waiting for somebody else, but Ibon had persuaded the driver to take them instead.   
Fatora had felt a little silly, allowing a talking cat to conduct negotiations on her   
behalf, but she wasn't in much of a position to argue, and Ibon had just saved her life...  
  
Two figures crept through the darkness. One was clearly human, the other was so large and   
bulky that creeping, or indeed any stealthy manoeuvres on its part, would only be of   
limited use.  
There was a time in the history of the Bugrom when an excursion into enemy territory   
would have been a simple matter. But today, they were reduced to precisely six warriors,   
one queen, and one very enthusiastic messenger from God.  
Jinnai and Groucho ducked behind some foliage and waited. Two days ago, the Bugrom had   
received a mysterious tip-off. The details had been sketchy, only stating that they   
should come here and wait.  
  
"This will be far enough," Ibon shouted to the driver. The transport began to slow down.  
Fatora looked around her. There were dense trees in every direction.  
"We're stopping here?" she asked, concerned. "This is the middle of nowhere."  
The transport juddered to a halt. The driver slowly stood up.  
"Thankyou," Ibon said politely. "And how much will that be?"  
The driver spun around, and lunged at Fatora, screaming "Long live the revolution!"  
He swung an iron bar at Fatora's chest. Ibon shielded the impact with ease. Alielle   
managed to scramble out of the transport, but Fatora found herself cornered by the   
insane driver. To her surprise, Ibon leapt away from her body, and landed on the driver's   
face. If she hadn't been so scared, Fatora probably would have laughed at the sight of   
the man staggering around the transport, trying desperately to remove the vicious cat   
from his head. The driver swung his iron bar at Ibon, who deftly jumped away at the   
critical moment. The driver proceeded to knock himself out with his own weapon.  
Fatora collapsed into the driver's seat, breathless. Two assassination attempts in one   
night? That was bad luck by anybody's standards. The only one having fun here seemed to   
be Ibon.  
"I want to go back to Florestica," she demanded.  
"You can't," Ibon insisted. "It's too dangerous."  
"Well, it's dangerous out here too. I don't want to stay in this creepy forest any longer   
than necessary." She studied the controls of the transport. They meant nothing to her, of   
course. She couldn't drive- there was never any need. But Alielle... she knew how to drive.   
She had learnt in Fatora's private fleet of transports, and was pretty impressive for her   
age, even if she did tend to lose her nerve when reversing.  
"Alielle," Fatora called, "can you drive this thing?"  
"Is it an automatic?" she called back.  
"I... don't think so."  
"Sorry, Miss Fatora. I can only drive automatics."  
"Excuse me," Ibon interrupted. "We can still walk back to Florestica if you wish. I know   
the way."  
"On foot?" Fatora sighed. "It must be miles."  
"Eight point four," came the reply. "But I know the quickest route. Follow me."  
Ibon strutted off into the distance. Fatora and Alielle had little choice but to follow.  
  
"Fatora," Alielle whispered as they trudged through the forest, "does this situation seem   
a little strange to you?"  
"Well," she considered, "nobody's ever tried to assassinate me before. At least, not for   
any political reasons."  
"I mean, isn't it strange that an assassin fired at you at point blank range, then missed?   
Isn't it odd that you've been attacked by two members of a movement neither of us has ever   
heard of? And what about..."  
"Oh, do be quiet!" Ibon demanded, looking over his shoulder.  
"Well I think Alielle has a point," Fatora said defiantly. "I agree, it is unusual that..."  
She trailed off as she heard somebody laughing nearby. It was a familiar laugh, one that   
wasn't easy to forget...  
Six Bugrom appeared from strategic points in the dense forest, and surrounded the trio.   
One of the Bugs had Jinnai on its back.  
"Groucho!" Jinnai called triumphantly. "Move forward! We're gonna bag us a princess!"  
Fatora turned and fled, only to collide with another Bug, Margaret. The Bug held on to   
Fatora as Jinnai and Grouch moved closer.  
"What did I tell you?" Jinnai gloated to his followers. "I knew acting on that suspicious,   
anonymous tip-off was a good idea! The rebirth of the Bugrom Empire begins here!"  
Alielle noticed that Ibon was nowhere to be seen. Before she could say anything, a   
familiar grey streak shot down from the trees, landing on Margaret's shoulder. Taken   
completely by surprise, the Bug released Fatora and set about the urgent task of trying   
to remove the crazed cat. As Fatora and Alielle made a discreet getaway, Jinnai   
desperately ordered the other Bugs to help their comrade get rid of Ibon. A few seconds   
later, they were piled on top of Margaret, achieving very little, as Ibon slipped away   
in the confusion. By the time they had realised what had happened, the three prisoners   
were long gone.  
"Idiots!" Jinnai screamed. "I'm trying to rebuild an empire! How dare you go and ruin it   
by being outsmarted by a household pet!"  
Groucho murmured something in response.  
"No, no, you're right," said Jinnai, calming down. "I don't think we should tell Diva   
about this either."  
  
Fatora and Alielle stumbled desperately onwards. They were completely exhausted, but fear   
prevented them from slowing down. Ibon, on the other hand, was running along quite   
contentedly.  
"My," he said cheerfully. "What an adventure we're having."  
Fatora decided to ignore him for the time being, as she could see what looked like a   
clearing up ahead. As they got closer, however, it became obvious that it wasn't a clearing   
after all. They were on the edge of a precipice.  
"We can't go any further," Alielle panted, taking a welcome opportunity to stop and sit   
down. Fatora remained silent. Her mind was on other things.  
"How could that freak Jinnai have known we were going to be there? We arrived there by   
pure chance," she observed. Alielle was right. There was something very unlikely about   
the chain of events that had led them to being here.  
Ibon didn't appear to be the slightest bit concerned. He was more interested in going   
over again and again the way in which he had expertly defeated first the assassin, then   
the driver, then the Bugrom.  
"What an experience," he kept repeating. "Never have my abilities been tested to such a   
degree."  
"You can shut up," snapped Fatora. "Some protector you are. Every place you've led us to   
has been more dangerous than the last. If I didn't know better I'd say you were   
intentionally trying to get me killed. You definitely seem to be having fun with..."  
A disturbing thought entered Fatora's head. "Ibon, do the Revolutionary Front really exist?"  
"You have encountered two of their kind tonight. I cannot see how you could doubt..."  
"Damn it, Ibon, lying is not your strong point! I always suspected there was something   
creepy about you, and tonight confirms it. The only way all of this stuff could have   
happened the way it did is if you set the whole thing up!"  
Ibon went quiet. Fatora and Alielle looked at Ibon in amazement. Could it be true?  
"Well, I suppose it was inevitable that you'd work it out eventually," he said, sounding a   
little hurt. "But princess, throughout it all, there was never any question of you coming   
to harm. You saw it yourself. I protected you with maximum efficiency."  
Alielle cautiously stepped away from the cat. "So... you set up the assassination   
attempts? Tipped off the Bugrom?"  
"Why?" Fatora questioned. "Why put in danger the very person you're meant to protect?"  
"Because," he said defiantly, "without danger, there can be no protection. I live for   
protection. Without it, my existence is meaningless."  
"You're crazy!" screamed Fatora. "You put us all in mortal danger because of some stupid   
philosophy?"  
"I live for danger!" he objected.   
"You want danger?" Fatora picked up Ibon and held him over the cliff edge. "I'll show you   
danger!"  
"Freeze!" said a male voice. Fatora, Alielle and Ibon looked over to the trees. A blue   
skinned man stepped out, holding a vicious looking weapon.  
"The Phantom Tribe..." Alielle whimpered.  
"Ah," said Ibon nervously. "Now here is something I hadn't bargained for."  
"This land has been claimed by the Phantom Tribe. You will die," the man said, with a   
total lack of emotion.  
Ibon lurched forward and charged at the man, who instantly disappeared. Alielle and   
Fatora winced as Ibon missed his target completely, and hit a tree with an agonising   
crunch.  
The man reappeared directly in front of Fatora. Shocked, she instinctively grabbed his   
shoulders and headbutted him. It was surprisingly effective. The man staggered backwards   
towards the edge of the cliff. Seeing her opportunity, Fatora barged into him. He began   
to lose his footing, and desperately grabbed at the air to save himself. He caught   
Alielle's sleeve. The two of them toppled over the edge.  
"No!" cried Fatora, running to the edge and preparing for the unthinkable.  
Ten feet below, Alielle clung desperately on to a tiny outcropping.  
"Fatora! Help me, I can't hold on!" she called weakly.  
"I can't reach!" Fatora replied. "Ibon! Get over here! Hey, Ibon! Come on!"  
There was no response. Where was he? Surely he couldn't have been seriously hurt when he   
hit the tree? Protectors were virtually indestructible. Then Fatora heard Ibon's voice.  
"I... failed. He out-manoeuvred me."  
"Ibon, shut up and get your butt over here. Alielle needs your help!"  
"I am not worthy of my position. I was unable to beat him..."  
"Nobody's perfect, you stupid cat! Now is not the time for a psychological crisis! Get   
over here now or I'll turn you into a hat!"  
Hearing Alielle scream, Fatora raced back to the cliff edge.  
"Fatora!" she cried. "I'm slipping! I can't..."  
Her fingers skidded along the rock. She fell.  
Something orange shot through the trees and over the cliff at an incredible speed. Just   
seconds later, Alielle appeared again, pulled up to safety and deposited next to Fatora   
by a fat orange feline.  
"Ura?" Fatora gasped. A wave of relief passed through her body, followed by the   
uncomfortable realisation that she would now have to show gratitude to Ura.  
Three more figures stepped through the trees. It was Shayla, Afura and Miz.  
"What happened?" Fatora asked them. "How did you know I was here?"  
"One of the guards found a man unconscious in your bedroom," Miz explained. "Then somebody   
saw you leaving in a transport. Ura picked up your scent and led us here. What were you   
doing?"  
"My stupid cat nearly got us killed orchestrating some dumb fake adventure to fulfill   
his need for danger. I've had it with these protector things. I'm suing the company."  
Her speech trailed away as she saw Alielle hugging the triumphant Ura.  
"Oh, Ura," Fatora offered feebly, "I'm not sure how to say this, but, um, thanks for   
saving Alielle. And I, er, suppose I may have been a little hard on you in the past...   
although let me remind you, my anger was entirely justified, but I suppose, uh..."  
"Fatora say sorry!" grinned Ura.  
"Absolutely not!" Fatora replied, affronted. "Sorry is not a word befitting of a princess.   
Don't push your luck. However... in recognition of your good work, and seeing as Ibon   
turned out to be mentally unstable, I am prepared to allow you to protect me once again.   
At least until something better comes along."  
Ura considered the offer for a moment, then responded- "Ura not like Fatora. Ura like   
Makoto!" She then decisively turned her back on Fatora.  
Fatora was insulted and didn't disguise it. "Screw you then, you dumb animal! If that's   
your attitude, beat it! Go back to protecting that nobody Makoto!"  
Alielle caught sight of Ibon, looking confused and depressed.  
"Miss Fatora," she asked, tugging at Fatora's sleeve, "what are you going to do with Ibon?"  
"Good question," she responded. "Right now I'd quite like to fire him into the centre of   
the sun... but I wouldn't want people to get the idea that I abused animals."  
"That would be terrible," Alielle agreed.  
"Besides," Fatora continued, "he's still a highly trained protector. And I think we might   
just give him another chance. Ibon, I have a new assignment for you."  
Ibon looked up hopefully.  
  
One month later, in the neighbouring kingdom of Dorusland, the birthday celebrations of   
Prince Fran were in full swing.  
"A package arrived for you today, your majesty," said Fran's servant, handing a large box   
with airholes to the prince. "From Princess Fatora of Roshtaria."  
"Fatora?" Fran shuddered, recalling his last encounter with her. Why would Fatora, of all   
people, send him a birthday present?  
"I understand," the servant added, "that you once almost married the princess."  
"Yes, well, I went off her," Fran lied. "Too ugly. Anyway, what could this be?"  
Fran opened the box, and saw a thin, dark grey cat staring back at him.  
"Greetings," the cat said. "I am Ibon, the greatest protector ever produced by the Royal   
Bio-Armour Breeding Facility. Princess Fatora considers you to be the most worthy   
recipient of my... talents."  
"Well," said Fran, both surprised and delighted with his new guardian, "isn't that nice?"  
  
THE END  
  
Fatora's moral of the story:  
"Being a princess means never having to say you're sorry."  
  
Believe it or not, these characters aren't mine. No indeed, they're property of   
AIC/Pioneer. Mind you, this fanfic and the events within it are property of Dookychan,   
Biographer to the Princess...  
  
NOTES: And so another tale draws to a close. Once again, a Japanese punk pop scream goes   
to all the people who helped, inspired or otherwise facilitated the production of this   
fanfic. An especially loud "oy oy!" to the members of the EHFC mailing list.  
Chapter Four is already under production, a wee bit sinister (at least by my cheerful   
standards). In the near future, Fatora and Alielle face the Phantom Tribe, Fatora's rival   
princess, and other perils I seem to have forgotten about.  
  
As it's almost Christmas here, Dookychan and the Dooky clan wish you a happy Christmas,   
even if you're reading this in the middle of the summer.  
  
=Dookychan= (spookydooky@hotmail.com)  
23rd December 2000  
  



	4. The Blue and the Gay

ALIELLE: You came back? Wow! Hey, Fatora! They came back!  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF ALIELLE AND FATORA  
Featuring Fatora (she asks the questions) and Alielle (she gives the ego-  
building answers).  
  
FATORA: Hey there, loyal subjects. How did you like Fatora Day?  
ALIELLE: I liked the stripper.  
FATORA: We all did! Ah, my birthday... A chance for mere nothings   
like yourselves to reflect upon the true greatness that is myself.  
ALIELLE: Oh, Fatora. For me, every day is Fatora Day!  
FATORA: Now, it's no misconception that I'm popular. As somebody   
with tens of thousands of fans in Japan, and literally tens of fans outside   
Japan... I'll never understand Westerners, will you?  
ALIELLE: We are close to hitting the one hundred mark.  
FATORA: Anyway, my point is that you don't become as popular as I   
am without suffering along the way. And yes, I've had my share of   
suffering. Of course, I've also had more fun than most of you peasants   
ever will!  
ALIELLE: Yeah! You said it! Fatora, can we...  
FATORA: What? Oh... not yet, you have to introduce the story first!  
ALIELLE: But Fatora... I've been waiting minutes, I'm not sure I can   
hold on much longer...  
FATORA: Just... introduce it really quickly and we can get down to   
business!  
ALIELLE: Okay, um... Hi everyone, here's the next story in our   
exciting... uh... okay... start reading now!  
FATORA: Okay, go!  
ALIELLE: Here I come!  
CUT!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: "THE BLUE AND THE GAY"  
  
A beam of light hit the far wall of the dark, wrecked chamber, the first   
light to enter the chamber in many months. It illuminated the banks of   
highly sensitive equipment, all but destroyed by a massive rock slide. A   
large section of the room had flooded, and the panels and strip lights that   
once lit up the area had long since burned out or fused.  
The light grew brighter as two large men gradually removed the rocks   
and boulders that blocked the entrance. This whole section of caverns   
had been sealed off by an earthquake- a side effect of the Eye of God's   
recent use against the Bugrom.  
A smaller, thinner man climbed through the newly created entrance, and   
surveyed the damage.  
"It's not quite as bad as anticipated," he called to the others. "A lot of   
this equipment could be salvaged."  
"Later," came the reply. "We have our orders. Find the probe."  
The man nodded, and took out a key. He bent down to study the   
markings on a row of lockers. Finally he used the key to open the last   
one, and took out a long metal cylinder.  
"It's here," he called over his shoulder. He opened a small panel on the   
cylinder, and peered through the gloom at the inside. "Looks like the   
power core melted. We'll have to clean it up, but it should work once the   
core's replaced."  
"Good. The master will be pleased."  
The man climbed back over the rocks and rejoined his colleagues. They   
walked silently away from the flooded section, the artificial light   
shimmering on their blue skin...  
  
Londs stood in the doorway, and cleared his throat as noisily as he   
could, in order to attract the attention of Princesses Rune Venus and   
Fatora. The servants applying their makeup broke off from their task.  
"Your majesties," Londs stated, "the royal delegation from Styrenia has   
arrived. They await your presence."  
"Can't wait," Fatora commented with more than a hint of sarcasm.  
"Thankyou Londs," Rune nodded. "We will be along shortly."  
Rune turned to her sister as Londs left. "I am looking forward to meeting   
Princess Formyka. The last time we met, we were still children."  
"I met her last year," Fatora replied. "She's... well, she's changed."  
"I hear she leads an interesting life," said Rune, intrigued.  
Fatora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you could say that." Formyka was   
indeed a rare character. For one thing, she was one of the only people   
still capable of making Fatora feel insignificant. And if there was one   
thing Fatora couldn't stand, it was feeling insignificant.  
  
Alielle wandered through the conference hall with a look of excitement   
on her face. The visiting Styrenian delegation was so large that it had to   
contain at least a few pretty girls. While searching with a rigorous   
process of deduction through the new faces, a hand on her shoulder   
made her jump.  
"Hey, little girl," said a female voice. "And what do you do here?"  
Alielle turned around to face the voice, and was confronted with a tall,   
stunningly beautiful red haired woman. Behind her stood two young   
servants, one male and one female.  
"My name is Alielle," she greeted the visitor. "I'm a servant here, but   
I'm also..."  
"Fatora's girlfriend, right? I've heard a lot about you. I can definitely see   
the attraction. You're quite a beautiful young lady, Alielle."  
Alielle's eyes widened. Things were clearly looking up.  
"By the way," said the woman, "you're probably wondering who I am,   
right?"  
"Well," Alielle pondered, "your face does look familiar."  
"Of course it does!" she laughed. "I am the crown princess of Styrenia!   
Ruler of the dependency of Caustica! The most celebrated royal bisexual   
in El-Hazard's history!"  
The two servants squealed with joy and grabbed the princess in unison.   
She smiled down at Alielle. "But you can call me Formyka."  
Alielle giggled. What a woman!  
The main doors swung open. Londs strode in, followed by Rune and   
Fatora.  
"Honoured guests," he announced, "I present to you her royal majesty,   
Princess Rune Venus, commander in chief of the armed forces, ruler of   
Roshtaria and leader of the tribes."  
There was polite applause. Meanwhile, Fatora was scanning the room in   
an attempt to locate Alielle. She gasped as she found her- staring   
lovingly at her arch enemy, Princess Formyka. Londs continued with his   
introductions.  
"Her royal majesty, Princess Fatora, protector of..."  
He didn't get the chance to finish, as Fatora angrily pushed past him and   
marched towards Alielle and Formyka.   
"Alielle," she demanded, "what are you doing with... that woman?"  
"We're just talking," Alielle replied innocently. "Oh, Fatora, have you   
met Princess Formyka?"  
Formyka put her hand on Fatora's shoulder. "Of course she has. Me and   
Fatora go way back. Don't we, Fatora?"  
Fatora frowned back. "Hello Formyka," she said through gritted teeth.  
"I've just been speaking to your little companion," Formyka continued,   
leaning heavily on Fatora in her customary manner. "She's really cute.   
Of course, I've brought my own servants along." She waved in the   
direction of her two followers. "It would have been nice to bring my   
entire harem along, but... there wasn't nearly enough room on the   
transport! Anyway, Fatora honey, where's yours?"  
"My transport?"  
"No, stupid, your harem. I'll bet the famous Princess Fatora has just   
hundreds of girls at her beck and call, right?"  
"Very funny, Formyka," Fatora frowned. "But I'll have you know I   
could seduce any woman in this room!"  
"Now, Fatora, try to calm down," Formyka smiled, somehow managing   
to be courteous and condescending with the same facial expression. She   
yawned, and turned to her followers. "I hope there'll be alcohol at this   
party. I haven't had a drink in hours."  
"Miss Formyka," Alielle offered, "I'm sure if you ask Londs we can get   
you some wine from the kitchen."  
"Thanks, Alielle," Formyka replied. "I'll do that. Will you join me in a   
glass, Fatora? Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't drink, do you? Owing to your   
weak constitution."  
"No," Fatora corrected, "it's because I don't WANT to drink. It's a   
matter of principle."  
"Right, sure," Formyka nodded. "It's okay, Fatora. Being a lightweight   
is nothing to be ashamed of."  
Fatora grabbed Alielle's arm and narrowed her eyes at Formyka. "I...   
don't like you," she hissed, before marching out of the room with Alielle   
in tow.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you getting along with my WORST ENEMY! I   
can see I'm clearly outclassed in this situation. Go on, if you love her so   
much why don't you go off to Styrenia and join her little troupe of   
sycophants and lovers?"  
"Fatora, I..." Alielle's first instinct was to apologise, to try to make   
things better, as she hated seeing Fatora upset. But her voice trailed off   
as she realised that Fatora was being totally unreasonable.  
"Fatora, calm down. Now, firstly, I had no idea there was some sort of   
feud going on between you and Formyka. Second, I don't recall you ever   
seeking my approval of any of the women you seduce."  
"She was insulting me!" objected Fatora, "and you just stood there and   
let her! I would have appreciated some support!"  
"Oh, so you wanted me to talk back to a visiting princess?" Alielle   
challenged. "I am a servant, you know. I have to be nice to visitors even   
if I don't want to. Besides, you don't usually need any help sticking up   
for yourself."  
"Tell me," Fatora snarled, "do your duties as a servant extend to looking   
up adoringly at any visiting dignitary that catches your eye?"  
Alielle turned her back on Fatora. "For somebody who's forever   
extolling the virtues of free love, you have one serious jealous streak. I   
know you're upset, but you're just acting stupid. I love you Fatora, but I   
won't let you take this silly grudge with Formyka out on me."  
  
Fatora and Alielle were conspicuously silent at the banquet. They made   
continuous efforts to avoid eye contact with one another, a difficult task   
considering they were seated next to each other. Alielle sneaked a glance   
at Fatora. She didn't like this. It was very unusual for the two of them to   
fight, and already she was missing the feeling of security Fatora gave   
her. Right now, she wanted nothing more that to curl up next to the one   
she loved and forget about their dispute. But Fatora had been wrong. She   
had to stand her ground. The last thing she wanted was to be regarded as   
a pushover.  
At the opposite end of the table, a servant carrying an enormous jug of   
wine gradually worked her way along the row of seated guests, filling   
each one's glass in turn. She reached Princess Formyka, who glanced   
over her shoulder and grinned.  
"Thanks, baby. Don't mind if I do!" Formyka happily took the still half-  
full wine jug from the confused servant's hands and set it down next to   
her plate. "How kind," she smiled, waving at Fatora.  
Fatora groaned inwardly. It wasn't fair. Formyka was so much better at   
debauchery than she was. Formyka's seemingly insatiable sexual   
appetites covered both sexes, while Fatora was strictly girl-only.   
Formyka's drinking ability was such that she could drink a distillery dry   
(and, on one occasion, reportedly had), while Fatora, apparently, lacked   
an important enzyme necessary for alcohol digestion.  
She raised her glass, and, glaring at Formyka, took a sip of wine. All   
things considered, it was quite a big sip. For Fatora.  
It took Alielle a few moments to realise that Fatora had completely   
frozen. Her glass still in her hand, not blinking, apparently not even   
breathing, she seemed to be staring intently at something at the far end   
of the room.  
Alielle started to panic a little, as others stopped their conversations to   
look at Fatora.  
"Miss Fatora," she whispered. No response.  
"Miss Fatora!" She passed her hand in front of Fatora's glazed eyes.  
Suddenly Fatora blinked. Then she began to shake.  
"Get... him... AWAY!" she screamed, trying to back up. In her   
desperation, she toppled off her chair.  
"Wow," said Formyka. "This stuff must be good." She picked up her   
wine jug and took a large swig,  
Meanwhile, Alielle, Londs and Doctor Schtalubaugh had clustered   
around Fatora and were trying unsuccessfully to determine the nature of   
her distress.  
"He's come to kill me! Hasn't he?" her eyes flitted nervously between   
the faces.  
"Fatora," Alielle said softly, "who do you mean? We can't see   
anybody."  
"That's because he's STANDING BEHIND YOU!" she cried.  
Alielle threw a quick glance over her shoulder, but as expected, there   
was nobody of a remotely threatening nature to be seen.  
"Well? What are you all, blind?" Fatora urged, breathing erratically.   
"Don't you see him? It's him! Galus!"  
Rune Venus, already making her way over, increased her pace   
noticeably upon hearing the name.  
"Princess," Schtalubaugh tried to calm the near-hysterical Fatora. "Galus   
is dead."  
"Well, of course he is!" Fatora snapped, almost as angry as she was   
afraid. "If he wasn't then how could he have walked through the table   
like that?"  
Londs and Schtalubaugh parted to allow Rune through. Rune was saying   
something... Fatora couldn't make out the words. Couldn't she speak up?   
The voices around her were blurring, merging into a single, uniform,   
deafening noise. And the faces, they were starting to blur too. All apart   
from one. Galus, who had at first seemed like an apparition, his form   
vague and indistinct, was now the most real thing in Fatora's universe.   
In fact... the only real thing.  
"Princess," Galus smiled. "What a pleasure. It's been too long since we   
last met."  
Fatora tried to speak, but found herself unable to.  
Galus continued. "And how is your lovely sister? I wish I could have   
stayed in touch, but it wasn't possible. I've been a little dead recently."  
He laughed quietly at his own joke. "But these surroundings... are   
inappropriate, wouldn't you say? Don't worry. I'll take care of it."  
Galus disappeared, and Fatora now found herself staring at Princess   
Formyka. What was she doing here? It took her a moment to work out   
that she was, in fact, witnessing a memory. This was her recollection of   
the conversation they'd had less than an hour ago.  
As suddenly as it had appeared, the image changed. Now she was with   
Alielle. It was night, and they were in the forest outside Florestica.   
Another memory- this time of that ridiculous caper with her would-be   
protector, Ibon. That confirmed it. She was experiencing past events.   
Except...  
Now she couldn't remember what the previous memory was. In fact, she   
couldn't seem to recall anything much after the memory she was seeing   
now...  
Another change. Now it was her birthday, and she was addressing the   
crowds from the balcony. Again, she seemed to have forgotten what the   
previous memory was...  
She realised to her horror what must be happening. Her memories were   
systematically being taken away, layer by layer, starting with the most   
recent and working back.  
Back, back. Back now to the Eye of God, receiving the faulty telepathic   
archive that had resulted in her brief infatuation with Makoto. The   
images were moving faster now. With Alielle again, fleeing the Trigger   
of Destruction. Being held in an armlock by Kalia. Kissing Shayla.   
Activating the Eye of God. Being reunited with Rune and Alielle after   
she had been rescued from...  
Uh oh.  
  
She couldn't move. At least, not by herself, although she was aware of   
her arms moving slowly, involuntarily. She was kneeling, and her arms   
were suspended. Two voices in the background conversed in hushed   
tones. This was a Phantom Tribe laboratory, and it was fairly obvious   
what the test subject was.  
Galus appeared out of the darkness.  
"That's much better, wouldn't you say?" he asked casually.  
"I don't understand..." Fatora replied. Every one of her memories after   
this point had gone. This was no longer the past. This was now.  
"Of course you don't understand," he laughed. "But you will. Or...   
maybe you won't. It really doesn't matter. I am simply here to finish   
what I began."  
  
Fatora had stopped moving and speaking now, but her eyes continued to   
flicker. She now lay on a bed in the palace surgery, her body limp and   
her face twisted into an expression of great distress. She was clearly   
hallucinating, so Doctor Schtalubaugh had proclaimed, and whatever she   
was experiencing couldn't have been pleasant.  
The doctor, who had enlisted the help of Makoto and Afura, searched   
through the racks of medicine while barking instructions at his two new   
assistants. Princess Rune, Londs, and various concerned servants   
remained near the door, a respectful distance from the bed. The only   
figure at the bedside was Alielle, kneeling, her hand clasped tightly   
around Fatora's, and her head bowed.  
Princess Formyka, flanked by her two servants, fought her way into the   
room and walked over to the bed.  
"Whoa," she said, and looked down at Alielle. "Does she do this a lot?"  
"Of course not," came the reply. Alielle did not look up.  
"Is she gonna be okay?"  
"I don't know!" Alielle looked up angrily at Formyka, revealing a face   
soaked with tears. "I don't know! I don't know!" Then, remembering her   
place, she relented. "I don't know, your majesty."  
But the usual carefree expression had left Formyka's face. She placed a   
hand on Alielle's shoulder.  
"It's okay, kid. I'm sorry."  
Formyka and her servants walked slowly away. Makoto and   
Schtalubaugh quickly approached the bed. Makoto was holding a bottle   
of liquid.  
"We will have to inject it," Schtalubaugh told him. "A significant dose   
may be enough to bring her round."  
Afura made her way over to Alielle, who looked up expectantly.  
"We should leave now," she said. "You can come back later. I'll   
explain."  
  
Afura and Alielle entered the small room. Afura beckoned for Alielle to   
sit down. She quickly did, then looked back at the priestess, impatience   
in her eyes.  
"We're not absolutely sure what's wrong with Fatora," Afura said softly,   
"but we have a theory. She mentioned Galus before she blacked out. She   
may be experiencing flashbacks to her time with the Phantom Tribe.   
You have to understand, what Fatora went through was extremely...   
painful, for want of a better word. She did seem to be dealing with it   
very well, but there was always a chance that something like this might   
happen."  
The words continued to echo through Alielle's head that night as she lay   
in bed. The bed had never seemed quite so big, so empty.  
She might have to get used to this.  
  
Three days later, something extraordinary happened.  
One of the Phantom Tribe, a woman by the name of Amiri, was   
apprehended in Florestica by the royal guard. As far as anybody could   
recall, no member of the Phantom Tribe had ever been successfully   
captured by any of the Allied Nations. But that wasn't what made it   
extraordinary.  
What baffled everybody was that the woman was captured while   
walking casually down a street, making no effort to disguise herself, and   
reportedly bidding the terrified Roshtarians good morning. When   
approached by the guards, she politely gave herself up. And between   
than and now, she had not created a single illusion.  
"It sounds as if she wanted to be caught," Shayla commented as she   
descended the steps to the dungeon.  
"We are as confused as you are," Londs replied. "Her actions defy all   
logic."  
The two stepped into the dungeon, followed by Makoto, Nanami, Afura,   
Alielle and about twenty guards. In a situation like this, everybody   
would have been more comfortable if Miz and Fujisawa were around,   
but Miz had been summoned to the seminary earlier in the week to   
discuss the next water priestess, and Mr Fujisawa had gone with her.  
The prisoner stood up and, to everyone's surprise, waved.  
"Hi," she acknowledged. "That's a lot of guards. They're really not   
necessary."  
"We're not taking any chances," Shayla said, suspicious. "You have   
powers. You could use them at any time."  
"That's right. I could, couldn't I? I could blind you all with a flash of   
light, and probably be out of here before you knew what was   
happening."  
"But... you haven't," Shayla observed. "Why?"  
"Why indeed," she smiled, looking at their confused faces. "The   
Phantom Tribe... aren't illusioners by nature, you know."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shayla challenged.  
Amiri looked directly at Nanami. "Nanami Jinnai. When you were   
transported to El-Hazard, you gained the ability to see through Phantom   
Tribe illusions." She turned her gaze to Makoto. "Makoto Mizuhara.   
Upon your transportation, you gained the ability to manipulate ancient   
technology. When the Phantom Tribe's ancestors were sent here, they   
gained the very ability that defined them in your eyes. The ability to   
create illusions."  
"The Phantom Tribe got their abilities from the dimensional crossover?"   
Afura considered this. "It does sort of make sense..."  
"The Phantom Tribe weren't always the people you consider them to   
be," Amiri continued. "And things are changing. Most members of the   
Phantom Tribe inherit their illusory technique from their parents. But for   
a long time now, there have been those of us who are born without those   
abilities. They are beginning to fade."  
"Are you one of them?" Nanami asked.  
"Maybe," she replied. "It doesn't really matter what I say, you'll draw   
your own conclusions. I'm not to be trusted. One of the evil Phantom   
Tribe. Inherently bad."  
She paused.  
"Or," she added, "maybe we're not all lunatics like Galus and Nahato.   
Maybe those of us without special abilities are seen as a lesser race,   
treated as outcasts. Maybe we want out, and maybe, just maybe, the   
chaos following Galus' death has given us that opportunity."  
"That doesn't explain why you're here," Afura said.  
"Maybe we need your help."  
"Don't make me laugh!" Shayla responded, incredulous. "Roshtaria,   
help the Phantom Tribe?"  
"We are NOT the Phantom Tribe!" Amiri insisted. For the first time, she   
seemed upset. "Phantom means illusion. We don't have that ability, and   
apparently are unworthy of the name. We have no name. That's because,   
in the eyes of our leaders, we are nothing."  
There was a long silence.  
Amiri gathered her emotions, and calmly said- "How's the princess? Has   
her condition worsened?"  
There was a collective gasp. "How..." Alielle started, "how do you know   
about Fatora?"  
"Princess Fatora is my reason for being here now," she explained. "Her   
current state is no accident. She is being manipulated."  
"A-HA!" Shayla cried. "So YOU'RE responsible for this, huh? And you   
want our help in return for..."  
"Oh, Shut UP, Shayla-Shayla! What's wrong with you? Why do you   
want so desperately to believe that I'm your enemy? Do I challenge your   
bigoted notions of good and evil? You leap to your ignorant conclusions,   
when in fact I am here to help!"  
Silence again.  
"I'm sorry," she offered. "I realise you have no reason to trust me. But   
you must. For the sake of your princess."  
"Very well," sighed Afura. "We'll talk to Princess Rune."  
  
Rune listened intently to Afura's account of the meeting. Then she   
turned to Nanami.  
"Nanami, do you trust her?"  
"Me?" asked Nanami, surprised. "Why do you want my opinion?"  
"You can treat this matter more objectively than the rest of us. Besides,   
if we were to let Amiri go, we would have to rely on your abilities to   
keep watch over her."  
"Well," Nanami hesitated, "other than her being blue, I can't really see   
any reason not to trust her."  
Alielle took hold of Nanami's arm and stared pleadingly up at Rune.   
"Please, princess. We have to do something to save Fatora."  
Rune nodded. "We will release the prisoner. But I am increasing palace   
security as a precautionary measure."  
Alielle smiled up at the princess, not with her usual smile of affection,   
but with one of genuine relief. "Thankyou, princess," she whispered.  
  
Upon her release, Amiri requested two things: to be taken immediately   
to Fatora, and the return of an object which was confiscated from her   
during her arrest.  
She and Makoto looked down over Fatora, who still appeared to be   
asleep. Nanami hovered behind them, feeling slightly awkward.  
"And you haven't been able to wake her?"  
"No success," Makoto sighed, shaking his head.  
"Didn't think so," she said, trailing off as she noticed Fatora's eyelids   
flicker slightly.  
"REM sleep," Makoto noted.  
"Yes," Amiri agreed. "She's dreaming, alright."  
Makoto shifted a little. "Actually," he offered, "there was something I   
noticed about that which seemed unusual. I'm no expert, but... isn't   
REM sleep supposed to happen in short bursts?"  
"Usually," she confirmed. "Why?"  
"Well, as far as I can tell, Fatora's been in more or less constant REM   
sleep ever since she collapsed."  
Amiri looked alarmed. "Are you sure?"  
"Pretty sure. What does it mean?"  
"The item I requested. I need it as soon as possible!"  
  
Amiri held aloft the cylindrical object which had finally been returned to   
her. She was addressing a small gathering of people- Princess Rune,   
Shayla, Afura, Nanami, Makoto and Alielle. Formyka and her servants   
had also tagged onto the group, and the trio now stood at the back,   
observing, just in case something interesting transpired.   
"This object," Amiri explained, "is a neural interface probe. One of only   
two in existence. They were used on the princess during her time with   
the Phantom Tribe. I happened to procure this one some time ago. We   
all thought the other had been destroyed. Unfortunately, the Phantom   
Tribe leadership managed to retrieve it, and they're now using it to   
affect Fatora's thoughts."  
"What does it do?" Makoto asked.  
"The Phantom Tribe were looking for a way to control the Eye of God   
through Fatora. Now, as you know, control of the weapon isn't just   
genetic, it's also telepathic. It requires the willing participation of the   
princesses. So they inserted a small chip into her brain, that allowed   
direct interface between the probe and her thought processes. With the   
probe, they were able to insert themselves into Fatora's dreams and   
memories, in the hope of creating a set mental illusions so compelling,   
that Fatora would be tricked into giving the mental command to fire the   
weapon. As you know, that didn't work. But now they've retrieved the   
probe and they're using it again."  
"And just how do YOU know all of this?" Shayla challenged.  
"I happen to be a scientist myself," Amiri replied, giving Shayla a glare   
that could melt tungsten. "Not that I was connected to the tests on   
Fatora. A degenerate such as myself would never have been allowed   
near such a critical operation. Besides, my speciality is embryonics. But   
I got to hear about Fatora through my scientific contacts."  
"What are they trying to achieve?" Nanami enquired. "What's the point   
of reactivating the chip now?"  
Amiri shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even   
pretend to understand what motivates our new leader, Nahato." A look   
of poorly disguised resentment crossed her face at the mention of the   
name. "It could be that he's just out for revenge. He's trying to torture   
her, drive her insane. If the chip really has been active for three days,   
that's probably the case. Which is why I brought along the other probe.   
This also allows interaction with Fatora's thoughts. It might provide a   
temporary way of keeping the princess sane. I can use it to send   
somebody else inside her head. Ideally, it should be someone she really   
trusts..."  
"Well," said Nanami, "we have Alielle. She should be ideal." She placed   
a hand on Alielle's shoulder.  
"Alielle, yes, I've heard of you." Amiri looked down on the girl with   
curiosity. "Aren't you Princess Fatora's sex slave?"  
Alielle gasped. The other occupants of the room glanced at each other   
with hushed embarrassment, and then glanced at Formyka and her   
servants, who were desperately trying to suppress their amusement.  
"Or... was that propaganda/" Amiri considered. "I'm sorry, my sources   
of information are limited. Often what our leaders tell us is all we have   
to go on."  
Alielle frowned back at Amiri. "Fatora LOVES me! And I love her!"  
"I apologise, really," she reaffirmed, desperate to pacify Alielle. "Now,"   
she continued, addressing Miz and Afura, "to permanently release Fatora   
from the Phantom Tribe's influence, it will be necessary to find Nahato's   
probe and shut it down. I know where he is, but getting to him won't be   
easy. He's not the trusting type. That's where you come in."  
"I see," mused Afura. A mission into Phantom Tribe territory. This   
could be tricky. "You said you wanted our help with something in   
return?"  
"That's simple. Those of us without special abilities are planning a mass   
evacuation. We make up nearly a quarter of the total Phantom Tribe, but   
our leaders would rather see us die than let us leave. You see, although   
we can't create illusions, we can still see through them. If we were to   
defect to your side... their special abilities would no longer be quite so   
special. Basically, we need a diversion. The presence of two elemental   
priestesses should create enough confusion to let us get away."  
She looked at the faces before her. Each one of them was contemplating   
her plan. She hoped she'd convinced the, because she certainly hadn't   
convinced herself.  
  
The Glorious Fatora II, one of Fatora's private fleet of transports, took   
off with Afura at the helm. Makoto was staying behind to monitor   
Fatora's condition, and had been provided with a two-way   
communication device by Amiri.  
"This is Makoto. Can you hear me?"  
Amiri spoke into her communicator. "Loud and clear. Makoto, I want   
you to keep this channel open at all times. Report any visible changes in   
the princess."  
She realised that the other occupants of the craft were transfixed by the   
tiny communication device.  
"What? What are you all looking at?"  
Alielle, Shayla and Nanami all went to reply, but Nanami got there first.  
"That thing you're using. I mean, we have similar technology on Earth,   
but I've never seen anything like it in El-Hazard."  
Amiri blinked. If they were amazed by low-tech equipment like this,   
they were in for a few surprises. "Much of the Phantom Tribe's   
technology was developed in complete isolation from the rest of El-  
Hazard. When our ancestors first arrived here, their primary objective   
was to try to return to their own dimension. That was what began the   
accelerated development in Phantom Tribe technology."  
"Oh, I get it," Shayla replied. "You developed incredible technology   
then kept it to yourselves."  
"We had no desire to be outcasts! It was your ancestors who..."  
"Will the two of you please calm down?" Afura sighed, glancing back   
from the controls. "Shayla-Shayla, you should know better than to talk   
politics with a member of the Phantom Tribe. Nothing is going to be   
achieved by arguing over whose ancestors are to blame for everyone's   
problems."  
Shayla backed down. Afura was probably right, as usual. But this wasn't   
easy. Co-operating with any member of the Phantom Tribe, however   
polite, just felt wrong. What if they were being tricked? Even if they   
weren't, they were still taking one hell of a risk. Afura, though, seemed   
confident, and certainly appeared to trust Amiri. Not too surprising- the   
two seemed very similar.  
It wasn't that Shayla didn't want to trust the newcomer: in fact, just the   
opposite was true. It was more that she was afraid of being wrong. After   
all, if this did turn out to be a trap, she wanted Amiri to know she was   
prepared.  
Alielle was crouched next to Amiri, as the pair studied the neural probe.  
"We should try this now," Amiri decided. "Now, Alielle, I'll be here to   
supervise, but I can't predict what the exact effects will be. Are you   
certain you want to go through with this?"  
"I'd do anything to help my dear Fatora," Alielle replied, her eyes   
growing even more concerned.  
"Well, if anybody can help her now, it's you. You have to keep her sane;   
if possible, try to convince her that what she's experiencing is an   
illusion. If the emotional attachment between you is sufficiently strong,   
you should be able to get through to her and let her know help's on the   
way."  
Alielle hesitated, then looked quizzical. "Emotional attachment?"  
"Well, you do love and trust each other, don't you?"  
"Umm... yes..."  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Amiri pressed a small pad on the probe,   
and a green light came on. She placed the device in Alielle's hands.   
"Now, concentrate on the light."  
Alielle stared closely at the spot of light for a few seconds. "I don't feel   
anything."  
"Try letting your eyes drift out of focus."  
Moving her head closer to the object, Alielle tried to relax her eye   
muscles. She was suddenly aware of a second set of images around her.   
Yes, by altering the focus of her eyes, she could shift between the two   
worlds.  
  
She wasn't on the transport any more. It wasn't clear where she was   
instead, as she was still trying to fine-tune her surroundings. One thing   
was for certain, though; it was very dark.  
There were some lights- at least, she thought they were lights. Spots of   
purple and blue that did little to pierce the blackness. There was no   
sound, save for the constant humming of what she assumed was   
machinery. Nothing seemed to be moving either. It appeared she was all   
alone.  
There was a large object ahead. It was still too blurred to see clearly, just   
a mixture of red, grey and black with a few light patches. It seemed to   
draw Alielle in. She moved tentatively towards it. Suddenly the image   
before her became crystal clear. Her heart skipped a beat. No, she wasn't   
alone after all.  
"Oh, Fatora, what have they done to you?"  
It was Fatora, suspended in some sort of machine. Her eyes were shut,   
and she looked unusually pale and thin. So this was what was going on   
in Fatora's dreams. Alielle panicked. What could she do? There was no   
obvious way of releasing Fatora from the contraption, and even if there   
was, would it make any difference? After all, this was part of some   
elaborate illusion. She decided the first thing she had to do was   
communicate with Fatora.  
"Fatora? Can you hear me?"  
Fatora didn't respond. Alielle spoke louder.  
"Miss Fatora! Please listen to me!"  
Now, a result. Fatora's eyes opened, just a little. Alielle quickly   
positioned herself in Fatora's line of sight.  
"Fatora, it's me! I've come to help! Listen, this isn't really happening.   
It's all an illusion, do you understand?"  
Fatora's expression remained unchanged. Finally, she spoke.  
"Who's there?"  
"I... it's me, Fatora! Alielle! Can't you see me? Can't you hear me?"  
"Is somebody there?"  
No, it wasn't working! Alielle became frantic.  
"Please, Fatora!" she screamed. "Please, say you can hear me!"  
But clearly Fatora couldn't hear or see Alielle. And she knew why.   
Slowly she let her focus drift back to reality.  
  
Nanami, Shayla and Amiri were staring at her expectantly.  
"Well?" Amiri ventured. "What happened?"  
"It didn't work, I can't do it." Alielle hung her head in shame. "I could   
see her, but she couldn't see me."  
"There might be a problem with the probe's transmission," Amiri   
pondered. "I've never used one before. I'll work on it."  
Alielle didn't look convinced. She turned to Nanami.  
"Oh, big sister, it was terrible. Fatora was stuck inside this big machine,   
and I was yelling and yelling but I couldn't make her hear me. I couldn't   
do it!"  
"Hey, Alielle, it's okay," Shayla offered. "You heard what Amiri said,   
you can try again when she's adjusted the probe thingy. You'll be able to   
talk to Fatora then."  
"No I won't," Alielle insisted, shaking her head.   
"Umm... is everything okay, Alielle?" Shayla asked.  
Alielle stood up and walked determinedly to the other end of the   
transport. "I don't want to talk any more," she said, turning her back on   
everyone.  
  
That night, the Glorious Fatora II was at rest. Shayla was asleep in the   
rear of the transport, while Afura and Amiri stood at the helm,   
discussing a map.  
"I didn't expect to be going this far west," Afura noted. "By my   
reckoning we're heading away from Phantom Tribe territory."  
"It'll become clear once we're there," Amiri reassured. "I realise you've   
had to put a great deal of trust in me. I'm very grateful."  
Nanami approached Alielle, trying and failing to look casual. Alielle   
hadn't said a word for hours, and it was obvious something was   
bothering her.  
"Alielle," Nanami started, "is there something you're not telling us?"  
Alielle just looked away.  
"We can't help you if you don't say what's wrong."  
"Nanami... I know why I couldn't communicate with Fatora. It's   
because... I don't have a strong enough emotional attachment with her."   
Alielle started sobbing, and grabbed onto Nanami with both hands.  
"Whatever do you mean, Alielle?" Nanami asked, confused. You love   
Fatora, don't you?"  
"Yes, but... before she passed out, I was talking to Formyka, and Fatora   
was upset because she doesn't like Formyka, and I said she was being   
silly, and she said I was siding against her, and then we weren't talking   
to each other and the next thing I knew Fatora had fainted and that's why   
I can't get through to her!"  
"That's it?" Nanami was incredulous. "You had a fight? Is that what this   
is about?"  
"I should never have got angry at her. And now I might never see her   
again. What have I done?"  
"Alielle, couples fight all the time. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't   
matter."  
Amiri, who had overheard the conversation, made her way forward. "I   
don't think you thought you'd be able to communicate with Fatora from   
the start, did you? You were already convinced you'd fail."  
"She's right," Nanami nodded. "I know you, you're very dedicated to   
Fatora. Maybe you just weren't persistent enough."  
"But... she couldn't see or hear me. I tried everything!" Alielle insisted.  
"I think you're approaching this problem from the wrong angle," Amiri   
observed. "Going inside someone's mind isn't the same as just going up   
and talking to them. It's possible Fatora is trying to block out some of   
the stimuli around her. You'll need to develop some sort of strategy."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, because I don't know Fatora. You understand how her   
mind works better than any of us do. Use your knowledge of her mind to   
get her attention."  
Alielle sat quietly for a while, letting this sink in. Then she stood up.  
"I want to go back in," she said decisively. "And this time, I know I'll   
succeed."  
  
Having done it once before, Alielle now found it much easier to slide   
between the two worlds. Fatora, still suspended in the apparatus, was   
directly in front of her. She knelt down so that her face was level with   
Fatora's. This time, instead of shouting, she spoke softly.  
"Fatora, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm just here to tell you   
that we're trying our best to save you. I've come into your dream   
because... I thought you might be lonely."  
Alielle attempted to make herself comfortable on the hard floor. The   
illusion was indeed realistic, down to the texture of the floor tiles. She   
pondered on what she could say to Fatora.  
"I was thinking... about the night we first met. Do you remember? You   
drank way too much that night. I had to carry you back to your room..."  
Fatora made a little noise. Perhaps this was working... although it hardly   
amounted to communication. How could she get Fatora's attention?   
How did Fatora think?  
Then it hit her.  
"Do you remember," Alielle prompted with a little smile on her face,   
"what we did the night AFTER we met?"  
Fatora made the noise again. Only this time, it got louder. Fatora was   
quietly laughing to herself. Then, quite unexpectedly, she spoke.  
"I think, in all fairness, I was pretty damn good for a beginner."  
She opened her eyes and smiled down on Alielle. "Oh, and you were   
good too."  
"Fatora!" Alielle squealed in delight. "You're okay!" She reached   
through the metal framework of the apparatus to embrace Fatora. As she   
did so, her sleeve lightly brushed against one of the metal brackets,   
giving her a reasonably large electric shock.  
"Ow! Owowow!" Alielle skidded backwards along the floor, eventually   
colliding with a bank of monitors. Shaking her head to reorientate   
herself, she saw that Fatora was being shocked as well. Strangely,   
though, she didn't seem at all bothered by it.  
"Alielle, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Doesn't that... hurt?"  
"No, I'm not feeling any pain. It's odd, really." Fatora appeared   
distracted for a moment, but then focused again on Alielle. "What are   
you doing here, anyway? How did you manage to get so deep into   
Phantom Tribe territory?"  
"Well, um, actually Fatora, this isn't really..."  
"Oh! Alielle! Listen, you have to warn my sister. You won't believe this,   
but Galus is one of the Phantom Tribe!"  
Alielle paused upon hearing this. At first, Fatora had seemed just like her   
old self, but now it was obvious that all wasn't well. She was clearly   
experiencing memory loss.  
Fatora studied Alielle's puzzled expression and added, "I know, I   
wouldn't have believed it either. But didn't I always say there was   
something creepy about him?"  
Then something occurred to Alielle. If this was taking place inside one   
of Fatora's memories, then naturally she wouldn't be able to recall   
anything that happened afterwards. As far as Fatora was concerned, this   
was the present.  
"Fatora, please listen carefully. None of this is real. You're in some kind   
of dream, and this is all based on something that really happened months   
ago."  
"Wait... a dream, you say?" Fatora looked doubtful. "That would make   
you part of the dream too, right?"  
"No, I'm using Phantom Tribe technology to get inside the dream.   
They're the ones who are doing this to you. They're making you relive   
something they did to you some time ago. A lot of stuff has happened   
since then that you can't remember right now. Galus is dead! The   
Bugrom Empire is almost completely wiped out. There's some kind of   
revolution going on within the Phantom Tribe. And there are two really   
cute girls hanging around the palace."  
Fatora took a few moments to absorb the enormity of what her girlfriend   
had just told her.  
"Cute girls, huh? Well, I'm sold. If this is a dream, that would explain a   
few things."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, since I arrived her, I've been cut, stabbed, burned, probed, and   
some really nasty stuff that doesn't bear thinking about..."  
"Oh, Fatora, that's terrible!" Alielle went to embrace Fatora again, then,   
remembering the shock she received last time, thought better of it.  
"Well, it WAS terrible," Fatora continued, "until I realised that it didn't   
hurt. Not at all. I haven't felt any pain since this whole thing started. It   
really pissed Galus off, I can tell you. No matter what he tried, it didn't   
hurt me."  
Alielle was relieved, but also confused. "How could that be?"  
"I have no idea. But when was the last time one of your dreams made   
sense?"  
  
Nanami, Afura and Amiri watched closely over Alielle who was sitting,   
entranced, staring at a fixed point in the middle distance. Resting on her   
lap was the probe.  
"She's been like that for a long time," Nanami observed. "Should we do   
something?"  
"I think we should leave her for now," Amiri replied. "This is probably a   
good sign. She may have got through to Fatora at last."  
Something caught Afura's attention. The light on the probe was   
flickering. "Should it be doing that?" she asked urgently.  
Amiri immediately grabbed the probe and looked closer.  
"Oh dear."  
"What?" Afura demanded. "What's 'oh dear'?"  
"The signal is fluctuating. I think... the other probe may now be in use."  
"You mean one of the Phantom Tribe has just entered Fatora's dream as   
well? What happens if they run into Alielle?"  
"I don't know," Amiri admitted. "But I'm pulling her out as a   
precaution."  
Nanami and Afura watched with growing concern as Amiri desperately   
fiddled with the controls of the little device, to no avail.  
"Sorry, sorry," she said with a hint of exasperation. "Maybe I should   
have studied this thing more closely."  
  
"If this is a dream, why can't I wake up?"  
"We're, um... working on it," Alielle replied, trying to ignore the fact   
that her beloved was still encased by a scaffold of unpleasant looking   
machinery.  
"Ssh!" Fatora suddenly hissed. "I think I hear someone coming!"  
There was no obvious place to hide in the chamber, so Alielle simply   
crouched down next to Fatora. A small figure seemed to melt out of the   
darkness before them.  
"Galus," Fatora sighed. But to Alielle's eyes, it most certainly wasn't   
Galus. The figure was a small Phantom Tribe boy.  
The boy did a remarkably authentic double take as he saw Alielle in   
front of him.  
"What... what are you doing here? You are not part of the dream!"  
"Go soak your head, Galus," Fatora gloated. "My love has come to help   
me."  
"Fatora, that's not Galus," Alielle whispered. "It's just some kid."  
"Looks like Galus to me," Fatora responded, unconvinced.  
"I am not merely 'some kid', fool!" the boy exploded. "I am Nahato,   
ruler of the entire Phantom Tribe!"  
"Told you," Alielle whispered back to Fatora.  
"If you can see through my illusion," Nahato continued, "then you must   
be... well, well, well, you found the other probe. I'd be most interested to   
know how you came across it."  
Without warning, Nahato lurched forward into Alielle, twisting her right   
arm behind her back and pushing her up against the nearest wall.  
"Alielle Ralielle," he smiled. "Age sixteen. A Dorusian national. And   
Princess Fatora's plaything."  
"Hey!" Fatora called over her shoulder. "I object to that description!   
Now let her go or I'll tear your head off... after... I get out of this   
thing..."  
"I suggest you keep your mouth SHUT, princess," Nahato sneered. He   
pulled Alielle's arm further back, causing her to cry out in pain.  
"Ow! That hurts!"  
"Does it now?" he asked with mock curiosity. "Well, that is music to my   
ears. You may be interested to know that so far I haven't been able to   
make your beloved Fatora feel pain. However, I notice you aren't   
similarly afflicted."  
Alielle didn't like the way this was going one bit. In desperation, she   
tried to exit the dream as she had done before, but for some reason that   
tactic no longer worked.  
"Four long days," Nahato continued. "I've tried every single thing I   
could think of to torture Fatora. But I failed. Inside her own mind, I can't   
hurt her. But now, I wonder... how might she react to seeing her friend in   
pain?"  
He didn't get to find out. For at that moment, Alielle vanished from the   
dream.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Alielle found herself surrounded by the startled   
expressions of Nanami, Afura and Amiri.  
"I only just managed to pull you out," sighed Amiri, wiping the sweat   
from her brow. "The signal indicated someone else inside the dream."  
Alielle nodded vigorously. "It was this kid, he said he was the leader of   
the Phantom Tribe..."  
"Nahato," Amiri guessed.  
"That's it. But Fatora saw him as Galus. And... oh, this could be   
important- Fatora isn't feeling any pain. I'm really tired."  
"You haven't slept in a while, Alielle," Nanami acknowledged. "Maybe   
you should try to..."  
Before she could finish the sentence, Alielle had pre-emptively taken her   
advice, and was now fast asleep with her head in Nanami's lap.  
  
It was mid-morning when the transport finally reached its destination- a   
mountainous patch of desert on Roshtaria's western tip. It was quite the   
most lifeless setting imaginable, yet Amiri was adamant that this was the   
place. Alielle, Nanami, Shayla and Afura watched closely as she   
climbed down from the vehicle and walked cautiously into one of the   
nearby caverns.  
"I hope Fatora's still okay," Alielle pined. "I feel terrible knowing she's   
stuck in that dream, all alone."  
"Try to relax," Afura reassured. "I'm sure she's fine. You already found   
out she can't be hurt. I wonder why that is..."  
"It's obvious enough if you ask me," Shayla casually offered. "This is   
Fatora we're talking about. She has way too high an opinion of herself to   
ever accept she could be harmed in any way."  
"You know what?" Afura gasped. "I think that might be it. It is still   
Fatora's dream, after all. Could it be her ego that's protecting her?"  
"Of course!" Nanami agreed. "Nahato can't break Fatora... not because   
she CAN'T be broken, but because she doesn't BELIEVE she can be   
broken... right?"  
"I always thought Fatora was an egomaniac," Shayla sighed, "but I   
never expected her to be quite THAT self-deluded..."  
"Wow!" Alielle beamed. "My Fatora sure is amazing, isn't she?"  
Amiri emerged from the cavern with a rather nervous looking Phantom   
Tribe man. She signalled to them to come down from the transport.  
Nanami, Shayla and Afura descended the steps of the large vehicle.   
Alielle was just about to do likewise when she noticed the probe. The   
last thing she wanted was for it to fall into the wrong hands while they   
were gone, so she picked it up and pocketed it, before following the   
others down the steps.  
  
"I told you I'd return with assistance." Amiri was doing her best to   
reassure the man in the rather intimidating presence of Shayla.  
"Amiri, are you out of your mind?" he hissed. "Muldoon priestesses?"  
"They've promised to help us," Amiri insisted.  
The man still wasn't convinced. "We asked for help, and you brought   
us... Shayla-Shayla?"  
"You've heard of me?" Shayla responded, curious.  
"Y... yes..." he stammered. "You're feared throughout the Phantom   
Tribe as a force of uncontrollable destruction."  
Afura smiled. "Some things are the same the world over, eh, Shayla?"  
The man turned back to Amiri and scowled. "We can't possibly trust   
these people. We have no idea what their true motives are."  
"Hey!" Shayla objected, insulted. "We came here in good faith,   
intending to help, and after all our trouble you're still not prepared to   
trust us!"  
"Oh my," Amiri said, glancing back at Shayla. "What an awful feeling   
that must b. I can only imagine." She turned her attention back to her   
colleague. " I'm very sorry if you don't approve, but you'll just have to   
live with it. We're out of time."  
  
The inside of the cavern was a sight to behold. There had to be at least a   
hundred members of the Phantom Tribe, of every conceivable age.   
Stacked against the walls were stocks of food, supplies and even   
machinery. In the centre of the cavern was a square metal plat from,   
about ten feet by ten feet, with a control unit at one end.  
"What is that?" Nanami asked.  
"It's what we'll be using to get to Nahato, and to transport the rest of our   
people here," Amiri explained. "It's a transience platform. One of the   
Phantom Tribe's more impressive technological innovations. It allows   
instantaneous travel- between one platform and another, that is. We built   
this particular platform ourselves, in secret." She stepped up onto the   
platform, and invited Nanami, Alielle, Shayla and Afura to join her.  
She continued. "Already, as you can see, we've transported some of our   
people here to safety, along with some supplies. But moving any more   
people would arouse suspicion. The exodus has to be timed perfectly."  
"To coincide with our diversion," Afura finished. "I understand."  
"The moment anybody sees you in there, all hell will break loose. We'll   
do our best to protect Alielle and Nanami, but I hope you priestesses are   
prepared to defend yourselves."  
Shayla and Afura nodded solemnly. Four armed men joined them on the   
platform. Amiri looked over to one of her colleagues.  
"Commence evacuation as soon as we're gone. Signal when you're   
done."  
Without another word, she entered a code into the control unit, and all   
nine figures vanished.  
  
Makoto had a very serious problem. Since yesterday he'd been watching   
over the unconscious Fatora, occasionally contacting Amiri with updates   
on her condition. Just a few minutes ago, he'd received a message from   
Amiri, telling him to stand by.  
Why now?  
He really, really needed the bathroom.  
How ironic. One of the first lessons he'd learnt here in El Hazard was   
never to put something like this off, because you might not get the   
opportunity later on. What had he done to deserve such a treacherous   
bladder?  
Okay, something had to be done, and fast. He estimated there was   
around three minutes left before the point of no return. There was one   
possible solution, though...  
He began scanning the shelves for an empty bottle.  
"Morning, kid. Why the long face?"  
Makoto spun round in surprise. In the doorway was Princess Formyka.  
"You do look a lot like Fatora," she smiled. "That must create some   
interesting... possibilities."  
Makoto was in even less of a frame of mind than usual to notice sexual   
advances. He was, however, relieved to see somebody else.  
"Princess! Boy, am I glad to see you!"  
Formyka raised an eyebrow. "Well, somebody seems keen. I can't say I   
blame you, though."  
"I need your help!" Makoto continued, still oblivious. "I'm absolutely   
desperate to... you know..."  
"Hey, okay," Formyka replied, for once taken aback by his forwardness.   
"Let's not make an issue of it. Just take your clothes off and we can   
start."  
A look of total bewilderment crossed Makoto's face.   
"I... don't... understand..."  
For a few moments, they stood staring at each other in confusion. Then   
Makoto's nervous system discreetly reminded him that his bladder was   
seconds away from explosion.  
"Princess, I need you to look after Fatora for a few minutes while I use   
the bathroom," he blurted out, making for the door as quickly as   
possible. "I'll be back soon!"  
Formyka watched him run. That had been disappointing.  
  
Shayla deflected a volley of weapons fire and uttered an ancient swear   
word so obscene, it was still technically a mortal sin to use it.  
"Remind me again whose stupid idea this was?" she snarled.  
Amiri glared back. "I thought you got a kick out of this sort of thing."  
As Amiri had predicted, they had been spotted the moment they   
materialised. They were close to Nahato's inner sanctum now, and the   
area was heavily guarded. At least, Shayla thought, one of the two plans   
looked to be going well. It seemed as if every member of the Phantom   
Tribe was converging on the intruders- so the evacuation of the   
dissidents was probably proceeding unnoticed.  
Continuing blasts of wind and fire marked the group's steady progress   
through the catacombs. The guards may have been heavily armed, but   
they were no match for the combined might of Shayla and Afura.  
A guard dropped from the ceiling, and aimed his weapon at Amiri.   
Shayla casually flicked a firebomb at him.  
"So tell me," she shouted to Amiri, "would you be so keen to help us if it   
weren't for your little revolution?"  
"I suppose not," she replied. Two more guards hurtled towards Shayla.   
Somehow, her retaliatory fire blast only caught one of them. Quite   
unexpectedly, Amiri whipped out a small handheld weapon and took out   
the other guard.  
"Now tell me," she countered, "if it wasn't for Fatora, would you be   
helping us?"  
It was a good question, although one destined not to be answered. At   
that point they came to a huge door.  
"We're here," Amiri announced. As Shayla and Afura covered her, she   
punched a code into a wall panel. Nothing happened.  
"Damn it! They changed the code!"  
Shayla shook her head. "I suppose that's it. There's no way we can get   
through that door."  
"What?" Alielle and Nanami cried in unison.  
"Just kidding," she laughed. "Stand back!"  
Summoning all her available energy, she created a super-heated ball of   
fire, which she hurled at the door. Rather than exploding, the door   
simply melted, revealing a room in a state of hysteria. Amongst the   
chaos, Nahato calmly looked up at the intruders.  
"Amiri," he acknowledged. "I'm disappointed. For a degenerate, you   
were very useful. And now it seems you're a traitor. Such a waste."   
Turning to the others, he continued. "You should all be very proud of   
yourselves. No outsiders have ever made it this far into our territory."  
"Hey!" Alielle frowned, pointing at Nahato. "You're that nasty kid in   
Fatora's dream, aren't you?"  
"The very same," Nahato acknowledged, producing his copy of the   
probe. "If you value the life of your princess, I'd suggest you surrender   
now."  
"We BOTH know you can't hurt Fatora," Alielle reminded him.  
"Oh, I'll admit her inflated sense of self importance made it difficult to   
inflict psychological damage. However..." He yanked an electrical cable   
from a nearby by console and plunged it into one end of the probe. "I   
can still kill her."  
Alielle looked urgently to Amiri. "Will that kill her?"  
"By exponentially increasing power to the probe... the chip in Fatora's   
brain could short circuit. If her consciousness was still inside the chip at   
the time..." Amiri looked back at Alielle with a worried expression.  
What could they do? If Shayla or Afura made a move on Nahato, they'd   
leave the others open to attack. Then Alielle remembered she'd brought   
along the other probe.  
It was dangerous, but she had to warn Fatora.  
  
Princess Fatora noticed, to her alarm, that the world around her seemed   
to be collapsing. The environment was twisting and buckling, as if being   
manipulated by some unseen force. This wasn't just disorientating; it   
was also very annoying. Especially as she was still stuck in this stupid   
machine.  
A figure ran through the chaos towards her. Alielle! And she looked   
very worried...  
"Fatora! If you stay here, you're going to die! You have to leave now!"  
"I see..." she considered. "Well, any suggestions?"  
Alielle sighed. Fatora was stuck here. There was nothing she could do.  
She was so tired. She just wanted to rest. Sitting down next to Fatora,   
she wondered if she too would die when the chip overloaded. Somehow,   
she didn't care. Fatora had kept her safe for this long, she thought...  
And at that moment, she had a rather ingenious idea.  
  
Formyka was bored. Standing around, keeping an eye on Fatora, she was   
wasting valuable seduction time, And where was that cute boy who   
needed the bathroom?  
Looking at her unconscious rival, she was reminded of an old legend. It   
told of a princess, cast into a deep sleep, who was awakened with a kiss.   
A smile crossed Formyka's lips. Why not? Quickly, she glanced around   
to make sure she was alone.  
  
It made perfect sense to Alielle. In this environment- Fatora's mind-   
Fatora could do no wrong, and her ego wielded great power. What if she   
further reinforced it? If there was one thing Alielle was good at, it was   
reinforcing Fatora's ego.  
The constant twisting of the images around her made it tricky, but   
Alielle managed to make it over to the console, which, she assumed,   
controlled the machine.  
"Miss Fatora," she called out, "you have such wonderful powers of   
intuition."  
"That's true," Fatora nodded in agreement.  
"In fact, I bet you could guess the code for the release mechanism,   
couldn't you?"  
"Probably. Let's say... 0191."  
Alielle quickly entered the numbers into the display. Sure enough, the   
machine released Fatora.  
"What did I tell you?" she grinned. "Come on, Alielle, let's go."  
The pair ran towards the exit. Suddenly, the walls collapsed in on them.   
This, however, didn't bother Fatora, who simply kicked them back. They   
staggered through the doorway into a corridor. Where was the exit   
anyway?  
Alielle spied something familiar up ahead. It was a platform, identical to   
the one they'd used to enter Phantom Tribe territory.  
"Fatora! The Phantom Tribe use these to transport themselves from   
place to place! Could this be the way out?"  
They stepped up onto the platform and stared at the controls.  
"I'm afraid I don't know how to work it, though," Alielle admitted.  
"Aw, hell, how hard can it be?" Fatora smiled, pressing random buttons.   
"I consider myself something of an expert when it comes to technology."  
A bright light engulfed them as they dematerialised. "See?" Fatora   
exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm never wrong!"  
  
The situation in which Fatora awoke was infinitely more disturbing than   
anything she had experienced over the past few days. For some reason,   
Formyka's tongue was stuck down her throat.  
"Oh my God!" Fatora panicked. "I've died and gone to Hell!"  
  
Alielle, too, returned abruptly to reality, just in time to see Nahato's   
probe overload and explode.  
"There's no way Fatora could have survived that..." Nanami sighed. She   
was unexpectedly contradicted by a voice from Amiri's communicator.  
"Is this on? Hello? Where's Alielle? And who let this bitch in here?"  
"Fatora?" Amiri asked, astounded. "Did you leave the dream of your   
own free will? That's impossible..."  
"My Fatora can do anything," Alielle beamed.  
Something started beeping. It was another of Amiri's communicators,   
signalling that the evacuation was complete.  
"Retreat!" she urged.  
  
As the group charged back towards the platform, Shayla clearing their   
path with a sweeping carpet of fire, a strange conversation could be   
heard over Amiri's communicator.  
"Why were you kissing me, anyway?"  
"It was... an experiment."  
"You're sick! At least I wait for women to wake up before I..."  
"No, no! I thought I might wake you up with a kiss... you know, like in   
that legend?"  
"I don't recall the legend mentioning anything about tongues."  
  
"I feel I should thank... the little people."  
It had been a few hours since Alielle, Nanami, Shayla, Afura and Amiri   
had returned from their mission. In the meantime, Fatora's full memory   
had returned, and she was now addressing them in full speech mode.  
"All of those who participated in my rescue. I can't possibly remember   
all their names, but..."  
"Hey!" Shayla objected. "Don't give us that, you know EXACTLY who   
we are!"  
"Quiet, you. I'm done thanking for today. But I would like to give a   
special mention to all those ex-members of the Phantom Tribe who've   
struck out on their own under the common values of not torturing,   
kidnapping, murdering and sneaking around. Hopefully they'll be useful   
allies against those blue bastards..."  
Alielle nudged Fatora, embarrassed.  
"What? Oh yeah, no offence," Fatora added, realising that Amiri was,   
technically, blue as well. "Damn, race relations are tougher than I   
thought. One less eloquent than me could really screw up. What I meant   
to say was... um..."  
Alielle handed Fatora a piece of paper, which she quickly consulted.   
"...that I look forward to a day when our two peoples can live together in   
harmony. Is, uh, that okay?"  
  
Alielle and Fatora lay curled up in bed after a lengthy and satisfying   
reunion.  
"I missed you so much, Fatora," Alielle smiled. "Let's never fight   
again."  
"At least we'll be rid of that bitch Formyka soon," Fatora replied. "How   
DARE she try to come between us."  
"Now, Fatora," Alielle reassured, "you know I'd never choose anybody   
over you. Although, there are some women I wouldn't mind having   
alongside you..."  
"As it should be," Fatora agreed.  
"Hello?" a voice called. "I hope I'm not interrupting."  
Formyka wandered into the bedroom and waved at the couple. "Aw,   
look, monogamy. How sweet."  
"Shut up!" Fatora snarled. "We can be just as debauched as you! What   
do you want, anyway?"  
"I came to tell you the good news. Our parliaments have agreed to call a   
trade conference, so I'll be staying here for a while."  
"No!" Fatora insisted. "I don't want you here!"  
"Can't handle the competition?" Formyka mocked. "Just consider my   
presence here as a learning experience for you." She sauntered back to   
the doorway, then looked over her shoulder. "See you later, Alielle."  
With that, she danced out of the room, leaving Fatora in a state of   
advanced fury.  
"That... BITCH!" Can't she leave me alone? If only, just once, I could   
get one over on her..."  
"Don't worry, Fatora," Alielle said as she put her arm around her   
beloved. "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Fatora's moral of the story:  
"Feed your ego, make it strong! One day, it might be your salvation."  
  
  
NOTES:  
Wow, that took forever to write... (I know, I know, you wouldn't think   
so looking at it ^_^). I introduced Formyka (Fatora's rival/double) in this   
chapter to create a bit of tension between Alielle and Fatora- her real   
starring role is in the next chapter, "The Fortnight". Meanwhile, Amiri   
will be back in the parallel series, "The Shape of Things to Come"- yes,   
there WAS a point to all that stuff with the Phantom Tribe...  
  
=dookychan= (spookydooky@hotmail.com)  
  
25th March 2001  



	5. The Fortnight

FATORA: Attention scum! Scum... pay attention! You are nothing!  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF ALIELLE AND FATORA  
Featuring Alielle and Fatora- behold, superiority!  
  
ALIELLE: Hi! And welcome back to the royal bedroom! Today, we   
have for you another beautiful story of love and affection...  
FATORA: Well, that's quite enough of that. Let's make some money!  
ALIELLE: Oh yeah. Seeing as we get to do a short introduction before   
each story...  
FATORA: I've decided to put this time to good use! Advertising my   
brand new line of Heavenly Fatora products! Off you go, Alielle!  
ALIELLE: El-Hazard, Tenchi Muyo, Slayers, Oh My Goddess, 801 TTS   
Airbats... what was that last one?  
FATORA: Oh, Sergeant Mitaka, you will be mine... carry on.  
ALIELLE: All these anime have one thing in common- hot springs!  
FATORA: Hot springs are fun, and provide many unmissable   
opportunities to see attractive female acquaintances in the nude. And   
now, thanks to Heavenly Fatora Products, you can have your very own   
portable hot spring resort!  
ALIELLE: Be the envy of your friends and neighbours! The Heavenly   
Fatora Portable Hot Spring Resort is so easy to set up!  
FATORA: Simply use the special industrial pneumatic drill and length   
of hose to attach the kit to your nearest geothermal vent.  
ALIELLE: Disclaimer- The Heavenly Fatora Corporation assumes no   
responsibility for your proximity or otherwise to geothermal vents.  
FATORA: So purchase your Heavenly Fatora Portable Hot Spring   
Resort now! And every day can be a brief nudity day!  
ALIELLE: Disclaimer- Brief nudity may not apply to customers with   
Cartoon Network.  
FATORA: Excellent. Now, back to our story. Alielle?  
ALIELLE: Last time on The Adventures of Alielle and Fatora, Miss   
Fatora swore she'd get even with her rival, Princess Formyka. Even   
though Formyka IS cute, with lovely red hair and...  
FATORA: Hey!  
ALIELLE: Will Fatora get the better of Formyka? Find out now...  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: "THE FORTNIGHT"  
  
"Princess, I have something very important to give to you."  
Fatora shielded her eyes from the morning sun and rolled over in bed.   
"Alielle, can't you see I'm tired?" she moaned. "It's early. Don't you   
ever stop?"  
"I'm... not Alielle, princess," the voice said nervously.  
That's a point, thought Fatora. The voice didn't really sound like Alielle,   
come to think of it, and by the feel of things Alielle was still in bed,   
asleep. So who was this?  
Fatora squinted up through the unwelcome light and saw... a man.  
A man!  
In her bedroom!  
It was surprising how quickly a shock like that could get you wide   
awake.  
"What are you doing here? This room is off-limits to men! How dare   
you!"  
"I... I... I only came to deliver your mail, princess. I was instructed to   
bring it to you in person," the man panicked. "Don't hurt me! I'm one of   
your staff!"  
"That can't be right," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have any   
male staff. My servants are all female. Not that I'm discriminatory, you   
understand. It's just that men suck and I'd much rather be surrounded by   
women. So how do you explain your presence here?"  
"I'm actually a temp... a lot of your usual staff are off sick."  
"I don't know why they keep catching colds," sighed Fatora, shaking her   
head. "Maybe it's got something to do with those new regulation   
uniforms I gave them. I suppose they are a little skimpy... Anyway,   
where's my mail? I'm expecting a very important package today."  
"There's no package, princess, just a letter for you. And one for Miss   
Ralielle. The man handed two letters to Fatora.  
"No package?" she complained. "They said twenty-eight days. Damn   
specialist catalogues. I'll have to get on to the company."  
"If you tell me what the package is, I could make an enquiry with the   
postal service," the man offered.  
Fatora shook her head decisively. "I wouldn't want to make you blush."  
"Well, if there's anything else I can do..."  
"Thankyou, you've done quite enough. I'm sure the sight of me in my   
underwear will be sufficient fuel for your sick male fantasies for many   
years to come..."  
"Actually princess, I'm gay."  
"Are you?" Fatora replied, her tone almost congratulatory. "Oh, well...   
in that case, I won't fire you. Just try to stick to Rune's end of the   
palace. Dismissed!"  
The man hurriedly left. Fatora prodded Alielle in an attempt to wake her.  
"Rise and shine, girl wonder. There's a letter here for you. Looks   
foreign."  
Alielle blinked her tired eyes as Fatora deposited the letter on her lap,   
then set about opening her own.  
Alielle immediately recognised the writing on the envelope. It was from   
Mother. She turned to Fatora, who was examining the contents of her   
letter with disbelief.  
"What does yours say, Fatora?"  
"I can't believe this... apparently, I'm being accused of sexual   
discrimination! Somebody claimed that my selection procedure for   
servants was unfairly weighted towards female applicants. This is your   
union pestering me again, Alielle. Will they ever leave me alone?"  
"They're not taking you to court, are they?"  
"Oh, a few bribes should take care of things. So... who's yours from?"  
"Just my mother," Alielle smiled. "I haven't heard from her in a while."  
Fatora sat up decisively. "Well, I feel like a shower. Want one?"  
"Not just yet," she replied. "I think I'll stay here for a while and see   
what my mother has to say."  
"Suit yourself," Fatora said, jumping out of bed. "I'll see you later."  
As Fatora left the room, Alielle carefully opened the envelope on   
removed the letter.  
  
'Dear Alielle,   
How is my special little girl? I do hope that you and your friend Fatora   
are in good health.'  
Alielle couldn't help but break into a smile on reading this. That was   
mother. Of course, she was aware of the full extent of Alielle's   
relationship with Fatora, and was quite proud that her daughter had won   
the affections of royalty. But she could never find an appropriate term to   
describe their relationship, and until she did, 'friends' was all they would   
be...  
'Your sister Aspielle has a lovely new boyfriend who we all got to meet   
last week. I hope we'll get to meet Fatora soon, as we've been hearing so   
much about her.'  
Alielle shuddered, thinking of the almost infinite number of ways in   
which Fatora could offend her unsuspecting parents. She'd have to think   
of an excuse to put that off.  
'Parnasse tells us that his new job will bring him to Florestica soon. I'm   
sure he's looking forward to seeing you again.'  
Parnasse? Oh, that was all she needed.  
'As it's almost Damach, we've been busy preparing. It's a shame you   
won't be able to spend your first Damach with us, but...'  
Her eyes drifted off the page. Damach? Already? Surely not. Somebody   
would have mentioned it.  
But, then again, Damach wasn't widely observed in Roshtaria. Why   
would anybody have mentioned it?  
Okay, there was no need to get worked up about it.  
Why, all she had to do was find a calendar and work out how much time   
was left.  
  
Fatora straightened her hat and walked back into the bedroom.  
"Alielle, have you seen my orange shoes? I feel like orange today."  
No answer. Fatora looked over at the bed. Alielle had gone, leaving the   
sheets in disarray.  
She shrugged, and noticed a pair of brown shoes on the floor. Well,   
brown was almost orange. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she   
pulled the shoes on, and noticed Alielle's letter behind her. Clearly,   
Alielle had left the room in a hurry. Could something be wrong?   
Possibly, although a more likely explanation was that Alielle had spied   
an attractive female servant passing the room, and gone to investigate.  
She crossed the room and stepped out onto the adjoining balcony. It was   
a nice day. Not too hot. A pleasant breeze was blowing from the west.   
Yes, she was in a good mood today.  
"There she is!"  
Fatora looked down. Nanami, Shayla, Afura and Miz were below her,   
looking up in anger. What was their problem?  
"Good morning!" she called down. "Lovely day! Can I help you ladies?"  
"You've gone too far!" Shayla called back. "You pervert! Anyone other   
than a princess would have been locked up by now!"  
"What's this about?" Fatora shouted, bemused.  
"You know what this is about!" Nanami retorted. "None of us have any   
pants!"  
"Oh. Is that a... fashion statement or something?"  
"Don't play dumb!" Shayla fumed. "You stole our pants, admit it!"  
Fatora laughed. "I had nothing to do with it." She paused as she realised   
something surprising. "Hey, wait a minute. I really DIDN'T have   
anything to do with it!"  
This wasn't her doing, although admittedly, it was exactly the sort of   
thing she'd do. Well, Nanami and Shayla, definitely. Afura, quite   
possibly. But Miz? Who'd swipe Miz's pants?  
A palace guard approached the small congregation below her.   
"Excuse me, your holinesses. We believe there is a thief in the palace.   
Princess Rune reports the theft of certain... garments."  
"Fatora, how could you?" Afura responded, shocked. "Your own sister?   
Have you no shame?"  
"It wasn't me!" Fatora insisted. Bang went her good mood. "Do you   
want me to write it down for you? It wasn't me!"  
"Hi Fatora!" another voice called. Fatora looked down to see that the   
group had been joined by... oh, not her...  
The most sincere and irritating of rivals.  
Princess Formyka.  
"She did it!" Fatora shouted. "I bet it was her!"  
"Don't try pushing the blame on someone else!" Shayla relied.  
"Right," Formyka agreed. "Whatever it is I'm accused of, I didn't do it."  
"What's that you're holding, princess?" Miz asked suspiciously.  
Formyka glanced down at the underwear she'd forgotten she was   
holding. "These? Oh..."  
"My pants!" Nanami cried. "It was you! You..."  
"Miss Jinnai," Formyka smiled nervously, "I happened to... find these   
pants... somewhere. I took it upon myself to... return them to their   
rightful owner." She felt around in her pocket and produced another pair.   
"Are these yours, Priestess Shayla?"  
"You... PERVERT!" Shayla screamed.  
Fatora turned away from the balcony and walked back into the bedroom.   
Behind her, she could hear a series of explosions and the sound of   
Formyka screaming.  
  
Alielle exited the store and found herself swept along the street by the   
non-stop stream of other shoppers. Florestica was busy today. Alielle   
usually enjoyed the excitement of city life, but on days like this, when it   
was too crowded for her liking, she found herself thinking about home.  
She wasn't a native of Roshtaria. She was born in Kosm, a small town in   
the neighbouring kingdom of Dorusland. It was a quiet town, close-knit   
and ultimately pretty boring, but it was where she had spent most of her   
life, and she often got homesick despite her interesting new life in   
Florestica. Whenever possible, she would return home to visit, but she   
couldn't do this as often as she would have liked- partly because of the   
distance, but also because she was afraid to leave Fatora alone in case   
she offended somebody and started a war.  
Most of all though, she missed her family. Her mother, cheerful and   
affectionate; her father, good-natured and, ironically, a little over-  
protective. Even her eight sisters and six brothers. The town may have   
been small, but the Ralielle family alone generated enough chaos to fill a   
city.  
She should be back there now, really. She never imagined she'd be   
spending her first Damach in a foreign land. Not that she usually gave   
religious matters that much thought- that was evident from the fact that   
she had only just discovered that Damach started today. It was more a   
matter of culture. Her parents were no more devout than she was, but   
they'd always observed Damach, and there was never any question that   
she would too.  
It was going to be tough, though. Some parts in particular. But at least   
she had Fatora. She'd understand.  
  
Makoto looked up from the ancient text he was attempting to translate as   
Fatora entered the library.  
"Good morning, princess."  
"Oh, it's you. Having fun?"  
"Well," Makoto started, "I've managed to find some texts which I'm   
pretty sure pre-date the construction of the Eye of God. I'm searching   
through them for references to technology of the day..."  
"I'll assume that's a yes," she replied.  
"What are you doing here, princess?" Makoto asked. "I don't see you in   
the library too often."  
"Me? Oh, I'm in and out of here all the time," Fatora said, scanning the   
shelves. "One cannot truly claim to have lived without having sampled   
at least some of the literary greats." She pulled a book from one of the   
shelves.  
"Makoto smiled with curiosity. "I had no idea you had an interest in   
literature."  
"Check it out." Fatora passed her book to Makoto, who read the title and   
sighed.  
"One Hundred and One Sexual Positions For Acrobatic Female Lovers?   
Is this the kind of stuff you read?"  
"Read it?" she laughed, taking the book back. "I wrote the introduction!   
Anyway, glad to see you're having a productive day."  
"Not too productive," he said, shaking his head. "Earlier this morning I   
had to go shopping. It, uh, seems I completely ran out of underwear."  
Fatora winced. "Eew! Formyka took YOUR underwear too? What is   
wrong with the woman?"  
"You don't like Princess Formyka, do you?" Makoto observed. "To be   
honest, that surprises me. She seems like the sort of person you'd get on   
with."  
"Why? Because she's a perverted, sex-crazed deviant?"  
"Well... pretty much."  
"You're mistaken," Fatora snapped. "I have standards. Not her. She'd   
screw her own grandfather if he wasn't dead. And even that might not be   
enough to stop her in principle. Come to think of it, maybe that's why   
they had him cremated..."  
Makoto decided not to give that matter too much thought. "But why do   
you dislike her so much?"  
"Because she's always making herself out to be better than me. She's   
always... comparing sizes. It's so embarrassing."  
"Sizes? Of what?"  
"Harems. She has fifty women and fifty men, all hand-picked. And me...   
I have... well, I guess there's Alielle, but other than that..."  
"You know, Fatora, size isn't the most important thing in the world."  
Fatora sneered. "You men say that a lot, don't you?"  
"It's true!"  
"Makoto, my dear boy, in your case, I doubt size would make any   
difference at all."  
"Uh... thanks," Makoto said, trying to work out whether or not Fatora's   
comment was meant as a compliment. "How come you don't have a   
harem anyway?"  
"Of course, I'd like one," Fatora sighed. "What girl wouldn't? But   
Roshtarian servants have one hell of a powerful union. You wouldn't   
believe the amount of paperwork a harem generates in this country. I just   
don't have the time. Formyka has it easy over in Styrenia, the bitch."  
"It sounds to me as if the two of you are fighting over nothing," Makoto   
commented. "Perhaps you should try to get on with her."  
  
Get on with Formyka? Ludicrous, Fatora thought as she paced along the   
corridor. They were rivals. For their relationship to be anything other   
than that would be a flagrant contradiction of the basic laws of nature.  
But...  
What if they WEREN'T enemies?  
Fatora and Formyka united...  
No force would be able to stand against them. Together they could form   
a royal seduction squad so powerful, even the most committed   
heterosexual women would stand an even chance of being converted.   
Women like... Shayla-Shayla...  
The thought of a real-life lesbian Shayla was so beautiful, it caused   
Fatora to forget what she was doing and collide with an oncoming   
servant.  
"Oh! Please accept my apologies, your majesty!"  
"My fault entirely," Fatora smiled as she looked down at the young   
woman. "I don't believe I've seen you before."  
"No, princess," the woman replied. "I've just started working here."  
"Really, now?" Fatora's smile turned into a grin. "Well, it's always a   
pleasure to welcome new staff into our little family. If there's anything I   
can do to help, don't hesitate to ask. I want your time here to be as...   
comfortable as possible." She gently put her hand on the woman's   
shoulder. "Why don't I take you on a personal guided tour of some of   
my favourite parts of the palace?"  
"I'd be honoured, princess," the woman responded, a little surprised.  
"Hey! Fatora!" a voice called out from behind. Fatora knew, without   
having to turn around, that it was Formyka.  
"Nice servant," Formyka noted. She leaned in to the servant and   
whispered- "She's only trying to get in your pants."  
The servant blushed profusely and backed away. "Please... excuse me,   
princess!" she blurted out, and beat a hasty retreat.  
"What did you do THAT for?" Fatora hissed at Formyka. "She was a   
sure thing!"  
"Oh, Fatora, can't you take a joke?" Formyka laughed. "Or is she really   
the best you can do? You take everything so seriously, don't you?"  
"The seduction of women is a serious business!" Fatora answered.  
"Only for somebody like you, who has to put serious effort into it,"   
Formyka gloated. "Face it. Compared to me, you're an amateur."  
"Nonsense! I could've INVENTED debauchery!" Fatora fumed.  
"Okay, okay," Formyka nodded. "Then I propose a test. I challenge you   
to sleep with an agreed number of women, and provide documentary   
proof, by the time I leave in two weeks."  
"You're on!" Fatora folded her arms. "And how many women exactly?"  
"As you're a beginner I'll set the limit low. Let's say... three."  
"Three?" Fatora could hardly suppress her amusement. "I've done more   
than that in one night! With a whole two weeks, I can afford to take my   
time. You might as well proclaim me victorious now!"  
"Don't forget, your little friend Alielle can help," Formyka smiled   
ominously.  
"Well, yeah..." Fatora agreed. She then turned around and started   
heading back down the corridor. "I'll see YOU later!"  
When Fatora was out of sight, two small figures, one female and one   
male, stepped out of the shadows. Formyka's two favourite servants,   
Number One and Number Two, ran over to join her.  
"Wow, Lady Formyka, your plan is working perfectly!" said Number   
Two, his eyes full of admiration.  
"I can't believe she agreed to it," Formyka sniggered. "How could she   
be so dumb?"  
"It's because she doesn't have the infinite wisdom and intelligence that   
only you possess," Number One smiled.  
  
Princess Rune set about opening the package before her. The top half of   
the label was torn, but it appeared to be intended for her.  
She opened the box, took a look at the contents and almost fainted.  
"Fatora! I think this must be for you!"  
  
"Hey, Alielle, my package came after all!" Fatora grinned proudly.   
"They just sent it to Rune by accident. Oh, we're gonna have some fun   
with this..." she placed the box on the table. "So, where did you   
disappear to?"  
"I was shopping," Alielle replied, looking a little distracted.  
"You weren't buying new underwear too, were you? If Formyka took   
yours as well, I'll have to..."  
"No, I needed, um, candles."  
"Candles?" Fatora responded, perturbed. "Well, what you spend your   
money on is up to you." She opened the box and looked with some   
disappointment at her purchase. "Damn. This thing looked a lot bigger in   
the catalogue."  
"Fatora," Alielle started apprehensively, "did, um, you know that   
Damach starts today?"  
"Damach?" Fatora tried to remember where she'd heard the word   
before. "Oh, I know. Isn't it some sort of foreign religious thing?"  
"Well, it's actually my religion. Damach is two weeks of reflection   
and... things. It happens every year."  
This was news to Fatora, but she didn't want to appear ignorant, so she   
decided to play along. "Yeah, I remember it now. Damach."  
"So... you know what it involves?"  
"Oh, absolutely. Praying, that kind of stuff," Fatora bluffed.  
"Fatora, you don't really know, do you?"  
"Well, not... completely. What does it involve, then?"  
Alielle hesitated. "First, I, uh, can't eat before sunset."  
"And?"  
"Well, and... I'm not allowed to have sex."  
Fatora's eyes grew to something approaching twice their normal size.  
"No sex? For two weeks? Is that physically possible?"  
"Fatora, I..."  
"I don't remember any of this happening last year!"  
"This is the first year that I'm old enough to participate. A person's first   
Damach is very important."  
Fatora frowned. "You might have given me some advance warning."  
Alielle frowned back. "Nobody's asking YOU to take part. It's me that's   
doing this, not you." She looked away and sighed. "I was hoping you   
wouldn't be like this."  
"Like what, exactly?"  
"You know what I mean."  
Fatora looked at Alielle awkwardly. Alielle was right of course. She was   
being selfish. But she couldn't help it. This turn of events was   
unexpected to say the least.  
"So... you're definitely going through with it, then?"  
"Well of course I'm going through with it!" Alielle sighed. "Fatora,   
could you at least pretend to be supportive?"  
"I AM supportive! I'm very supportive!" Fatora insisted. "Never let it be   
said that I, Princess Fatora, would not assist her lover in a time of   
spiritual crisis. What do you want me to do?"  
"Just don't tempt me," said Alielle, shooting an accusing glance in   
Fatora's direction.  
"That's all?" Fatora replied. "Oh, I can manage that."  
  
Fatora sat dejectedly at a table in the Shinonome Diner. Eventually,   
Nanami approached her.  
"What do YOU want?" Fatora asked grumpily.  
"Well, I was going to take your order, but if that's your attitude..."  
"I'll have some of your finest non-alcoholic wine, and something with a   
ton of chocolate in it. And give me a break, I'm having a bad day."  
"I notice Alielle isn't here," Nanami observed. "Is everything okay?"  
Fatora shrugged. "Alielle's acting very strangely. She's turned into some   
sort of religious fanatic. Obsessed with participating in the festival of   
something or other."  
"A smile crossed Nanami's lips. "Alielle's religious? That's the first I've   
heard of it."  
"Yeah," Fatora nodded. "You think you know someone, and then... she   
says she's not going to have sex for two weeks!"  
"Wow. For Alielle, that's dedication. So what are you going to do?"  
"Well," Fatora pondered, "I'll just have to get my sex elsewhere for the   
time being. I'll probably go for servants. Have to make it at least three...   
Formyka challenged me to sleep with three women in the next two   
weeks, so..."  
"My God," Nanami said, astounded. "I'm shocked..."  
Fatora continued. "I know. She really is underestimating me, don't you   
agree? I mean, come on. Three women? Three?"  
"That's not what I mean," Nanami frowned. "What about Alielle's   
feelings? It's going to be hard for someone like her to manage no sex for   
two weeks. And if she sees you messing around with other women,   
how'll that make her feel?"  
"Hey, it's her decision!" Fatora protested. "It's not like I'm asking her to   
do it. If you ask me, the concept of depriving yourself of pleasure for   
religious purposes is stupid, stupid, stupid. That's why religion causes so   
many wars. All the followers are so pent up with sexual frustration."  
"What you THINK doesn't matter."  
"I'm a princess! And I think you'll find that what I think ALWAYS   
matters!"  
Nanami shook her head. "My point is that whatever your opinion, you   
should be doing more to keep Alielle happy. Do you have any   
comprehension of how fortunate you are?"  
"Fortunate? Well, I..."  
"You have someone like Alielle who stays by you despite your multiple   
personality flaws. You maintain a relationship without ever really trying.   
And I've never once heard you tell her that you love her. You think this   
is going to last forever? Sooner or later, even Alielle's gonna get fed   
up."  
"How dare you suggest that my relationship is anything other than   
perfect! Alielle is well aware of my feelings towards her. She doesn't   
NEED me to prove it with silly gestures. Besides, I have a competition   
with Formyka to think about..."  
"Oh, I see," said Nanami. "Fatora, what do you think is more important?   
Alielle or this feud you have going with Formyka?"  
Fatora paused. "Um... well, I don't really..."  
"If you can't answer that question straight away then maybe there isn't   
any hope for your relationship," Nanami said sternly.  
  
Fatora did her best to ignore Nanami's words as she walked up to the   
bedroom that night. What did Nanami know about love anyway?   
Someone who channelled all of her sexual energy into pining after an   
unobtainable, uninspiring boy. Fatora had been with Alielle for well over   
a year now, and, she told herself, knew her better than anyone.  
  
So it was with considerable surprise that she discovered that her   
bedroom had been extensively redecorated.  
There were candles everywhere- covering every available surface- and   
some of them, Fatora noted, were perilously close to flammable fabrics.   
But the most noticeable difference was the bed- or, more precisely, beds.   
Where there had been one bed there were now two. On the far bed,   
Alielle was kneeling, apparently unaware of Fatora's presence, and   
repeating a mantra to herself-  
  
"For the coming of the light we pray,  
The great manifestation of all things obscure,  
With light comes truth and happiness."  
  
Alielle recited this several times over, and then noticed Fatora.  
"Oh, Fatora. I was just... well, you probably wouldn't be interested.   
Where have you been?"  
"Just out and about, nowhere special." Fatora glanced around the room.   
"I see you've been busy."  
"I... didn't think you'd mind," Alielle said. "Since you said you were   
okay with it, I decided to decorate the room in the traditional way."  
"And the two beds?"  
"It's just in case I get tempted," Alielle justified. "It's... difficult, Fatora.   
You wouldn't believe how much more inviting sex becomes when you   
know you can't do it. I'm scared that I won't last the full two weeks..."  
"Well, whatever happens, I won't judge you. If you can't stick it out,   
there's no need to be embarrassed. Hell, if you want to quit tonight,   
again, that's fine..."  
"Stop it," Alielle frowned.  
"What?" Fatora asked innocently.  
"You want me to fail don't you? You'd be much happier if I just forgot   
about this whole thing, wouldn't you?"  
Fatora paused. "Is there a way I can answer that question honestly   
without pissing you off?"  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
Fatora lay unhappily in her single bed and stared up, as she always did,   
at the blackness. Or, at least, it was usually blackness. On this particular   
night, however, the darkness was punctuated by the light of the candles.  
"Alielle, can we put out the candles now?"  
"No."  
"It's just that they kind of make it difficult to sleep..."  
"The candles have to stay lit for the whole of Damach, or else the lights   
won't come. At least, in a spiritual sense."  
Fatora replayed this statement a few times in her head, and decided, on   
reflection, that it made no sense at all. Alielle suddenly seemed very   
foreign.  
She turned over and closed her eyes. Stupid religion. Alielle could be so   
weird sometimes.  
'You think this is going to last forever?' a voice said in her head.   
'Sooner or later, even Alielle's gonna get fed up.'  
That's... ridiculous, Fatora told herself.  
There was a time, before Alielle came into her life, that Fatora had been   
really quite paranoid. This older, obsolete version of her was now all but   
gone. But, just occasionally, a swift kick of paranoia was precisely what   
she needed.  
What if... Nanami was right? Could it be possible?  
She had never thought about losing Alielle before because the concept   
had never seemed even remotely plausible. But now, thanks to that small   
part of her which remained true to her old self, she had a momentary   
glimpse of that possibility.  
A little nervously, she looked over to Alielle's bed. Alielle was curled   
up, facing the wall, the candlelight illuminating her body in a most   
curious way. It suddenly occurred to Fatora that, in this special light,   
Alielle looked more beautiful than ever.  
I can't lose her, Fatora thought.  
  
The combination of candles and worrying meant that Fatora didn't get to   
sleep for hours. As a consequence, she overslept and finally awoke   
shortly before midday. Looking around, she noticed that the room had   
changed again.  
All of the candles had been moved to Alielle's side of the room. Fatora's   
initial reaction was relief. Perhaps now she'd be able to get a decent   
night's sleep.  
But then, a small part of her brain suggested that maybe this wan't such   
a good thing after all. The rest of her brain told it to shut up. Whatever   
the consensus, half an hour later she was in Nanami's restaurant, making   
what, for Fatora, was a most embarrassing confession.  
  
"I... um... need your advice."  
Nanami found it difficult to disguise her satisfaction, so she didn't. "Oh   
yeah?"  
"Yes," Fatora sighed. "I might have upset Alielle. I mean, really upset   
her. She has these candles, you see, and..."  
"Oh, I know," Nanami interrupted. "The Damach candles are lit in order   
to summon the lights. After you mentioned the festival yesterday, I   
asked Makoto to do some research on the subject."  
"How come?"  
"I have an interest in cultural history," Nanami said. When this failed to   
convince Fatora, she added- "Also I thought there might be some money   
to be made from it. It turns out I was right. Check it out!"  
Nanami pointed proudly to a sign proclaiming- 'Damach Special:   
Nanami Jinnai says Happy Damach to you!'  
"It's an idea I'm especially proud of," she smiled. "Most of the people in   
Roshtaria who celebrate the festival are immigrants from countries   
further south, just like Alielle. There aren't many of them, but the   
majority live right here in Florestica. Now, one of the rules of Damach is   
no eating during daylight hours. Which is why, for the next two weeks,   
the Shinonome Diner will be open all night, every night!"  
Fatora nodded in approval. "I'm impressed. Now, are you gonna help me   
or not?"  
"Okay, okay. Go on."  
"This morning, Alielle moved all of the candles over to her side of the   
room. Do you think she's trying to tell me something?"  
"Oh no," Nanami said. "This could be a very bad sign."  
"Hey, I was just a little concerned. I mean, I don't think it's a cause for   
immediate panic."  
"No, Fatora. Don't you see? Alielle's putting up a barrier between the   
two of you."  
"Okay," Fatora frowned. "I think it's obvious you're making this up as   
you go along."  
"I am not!" Nanami insisted. "I'll have you know I'm an expert in this   
field!"  
"Really? And just how much experience do you have, huh?"  
"I'll admit I'm lacking when it comes to the practical side of things,"   
Nanami replied, "but I know everything there is to know about Romantic   
Theory."  
Fatora blinked. "Romantic Theory?"  
"Yes. Many years spent reading romantic manga have left me with a   
sixth sense for the weak spots in other people's relationships. Permit me   
to demonstrate with a few appropriate examples..."  
  
One hour later, Fatora was no closer to solving her problem, but she had   
learnt more about manga love affairs than most people learn in a   
lifetime.  
"I still don't get it. If this Belldandy chick has such a great relationship,   
how come she never has sex?"  
"I think the theory behind Oh My Goddess is a little... uh... advanced for   
you," Nanami sighed. "The point I've been trying to illustrate is that you   
always have to consider the other person's feelings. Think about it.   
Alielle's in a foreign country, trying to live up to a tradition that nobody   
here understands. Just think how lonely she must feel."  
"I know, I know," Fatora nodded. "So what do you suggest?"  
"There's only one solution," Nanami smiled. "You have to make   
yourself a part of it. Show an interest. Participate."  
"Participate?" Fatora echoed, incredulous. "Are you seriously suggesting   
I voluntarily deprive myself of sex for two weeks? Apart from the fact   
that I have a competition to think about, I doubt I'd be able to last that   
long."  
Nanami refused to be put off. "If Alielle can manage it, so can you. And   
as for your rivalry with Princess Formyka... if you truly love Alielle,   
then you'll make her your number one priority."  
  
Fatora finally found Alielle in the royal gardens, looking hungry,   
frustrated and thoroughly miserable.  
"Hey there," Fatora said, sitting down next to her. "What's up?"  
"Is it me or do all the women look more attractive today?" Alielle asked   
sadly. "I'm pathetic. One and a half days without sex and I'm cracking   
up already."  
"Well, you don't have to suffer alone anymore," Fatora smiled.   
"Because I'm joining you."  
Alielle narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is this some sort of plot to trick   
me into having sex?"  
"Not at all, not at all," Fatora continued, unfazed. "I'm not saying I'll   
enjoy it, but it's enough to know I'm sharing in a part of my dear   
Alielle's life."  
"But... I thought you weren't interested," Alielle replied, confused.  
"Oh, I was just a little surprised. But now I've had a chance to think   
about it, I definitely want to take part."  
Alielle wondered exactly what had happened to Fatora today. "Really?"   
she probed, in an effort to check she wasn't imagining this.  
"Really," Fatora replied.  
"Oh! Fatora!" Alielle jumped on top of Fatora in delight. "How selfless!   
I feel so lucky to have somebody so kind and considerate!"  
Wow, Fatora thought. That was really easy.  
"This is going to be so much more special now that I have someone to   
share it with," Alielle continued happily. "Hey, on the last night we can   
watch for the lights together."  
"Um, okay," said Fatora. "What lights are these?"  
"The lights appear in the sky every year, on the last night of Damach.   
It's a tradition to spend the last night waiting for them to appear.   
Unfortunately, they're not actually visible from Roshtaria, so it's more   
of a formality..."  
Alielle let out a little sigh. "That's one thing I really miss about home.   
They're so beautiful. All green and pink and white and... stuff."  
Fatora took Alielle's hand and began to lead her back to the palace. A   
strange, logical calm had come over her. Why, this needn't be so   
difficult. A mere two weeks was nothing, she told herself. It was simply   
a matter of mental determination- and she, Princess Fatora, had a mind   
of legendary status.  
It is, in fact, quite possible that Fatora would have done everything in   
her power to keep her promise, if it hadn't been for one complicating   
factor.  
  
Fatora had done her very best to avoid Formyka, but, alas, on the fifth   
day their paths crossed, and Fatora found herself facing the same old   
dilemma.  
  
"Fatora!" Formyka smirked. "Tell me, how are things progressing with   
the challenge I gave you?"  
Fatora was about to give Formyka precise details of the orifice into   
which she could insert her challenge, but Formyka continued before she   
had the chance to speak.  
"Only from what I hear, you've been getting less action than a Muldoon   
priestess. So come on. How many women have you managed so far?"  
Fatora gritted her teeth. "The royal house has no comment to make on   
that matter at this time. You are invited to go boil your head."  
"Don't tell me you haven't managed ANY," Formyka laughed. "Not   
even Alielle? What's the matter, Fatora honey? Can't you satisfy her   
these days? Hey, I know- I could give you some tips. Even better... just   
leave her with me for ten minutes. I guarantee she'll be smiling when   
she returns..."  
"AAAAAARGH!" Fatora screamed. "I'll show you, you third rate   
princess, you fourth rate debaucher, you vile fungus in the toilet bowl of   
life, you... bitch!"  
Fatora stormed off down the corridor.  
"Whoa," Formyka said to herself. "Looks like I hit a nerve with that   
one."  
  
"Your majesty, you're so kind," the servant smiled shyly as Fatora   
showed her to the table. The Shinonome Diner was crowded tonight-   
evidently Nanami's Damach Specials were very popular. Of course, the   
last thing Fatora wanted to think about was Damach.  
'Bad Fatora,' a little voice said. 'This is a terrible thing to do.' This   
dissenting voice was Fatora's conscience- so the only person who heard   
it was Fatora, and she wasn't listening.  
  
There is a common misconception, shared by many of those who   
regularly encounter Princess Fatora on a social basis, that she has no   
conscience at all. This is not true, however much Fatora would like it to   
be. Many of Fatora's schemes require a high degree of concentration,   
which will only be impeded some sanctimonious little manifestation of   
consciousness popping up and questioning the ethical validity of it all.   
One day, Fatora hoped, doctors would identify the part of the brain in   
which conscience resided- whereupon she could have the damn thing cut   
out once and for all.  
Fatora's conscience was getting extremely agitated tonight. However,   
she had had no sex for six days now, and her conscience was effectively   
powerless against the flood of hormones that engulfed it. All it could do   
was sit back and occasionally offer its opinion, and hope Fatora would   
see the light.  
  
Nanami approached the table with suspicion.  
"Where's Alielle?"  
Fatora looked around, caught off guard. "Oh, I... erm... I don't know.   
Somewhere or other. Can we order now?"  
"Who's this?" frowned Nanami.  
"Why do you ask?" Fatora smiled nervously, trying to cover up the fact   
that she'd forgotten he servant's name.  
"Oh, you know, I just thought you'd be with Alielle tonight."  
Fatora looked back to the servant. "Would you excuse us?"  
She stood up and took Nanami aside.  
"What's the matter? Can't I have dinner with friends without you   
interrogating me?"  
"Don't give me that," Nanami hissed. "I can tell you're planning on   
having sex with her."  
Fatora considered denying this, then decided that on balance it probably   
wasn't worth the effort.  
"Look," she said, "I know this might SEEM wrong, but let me assure   
you that it's not. You see, Alielle doesn't know I'm going to do this."  
"And that makes it okay?"  
"Sure it does. Think about it. I'm not following Damach because   
actually believe any of that stuff. The only reason I'm doing it is because   
seeing me do it makes Alielle happy. So, you see, it doesn't matter if I   
cheat, just as long as Alielle doesn't SEE me cheat. Get it?"  
"My God," Nanami said. "You're an evil genius." She shook her head.   
"I don't care how you try to justify it. It's still wrong."  
"Oh, well, excuse me, Little Miss Moral High Ground," Fatora replied.   
"Just remind me which one of us is making an obscene amount of   
money out of a religious festival."  
"I'm Japanese. We do it all the time. Besides, everyone's happy, aren't   
they?"  
"Yes," Fatora nodded. "And if my plan works, that will also make   
everyone happy. I'll be on my way to beating Formyka. Alielle will be   
none the wiser. And that young lady over there will have had the best   
night of her otherwise dull life. Do you see a problem with that?"  
"I do," Nanami said, narrowing her eyes. "What if it doesn't work?   
What if Alielle finds out what you're doing? Can you imagine? The   
divine Belldandy herself wouldn't be able to talk herself out of that   
one."  
"Well... yeah. But my plan WILL work if you just do your job and take   
our damn order."  
  
Nanami returned to the table a few minutes later with a fake smile and   
two bottles.  
"Your wine," she said to Fatora. "What was it? Oh yeah. Non-alcoholic   
for you, and something mildly intoxicating for your friend."  
"Ssh!" Fatora hissed. She hastily took the bottles and began to pour.   
Nanami moved away, but continued to observe.  
"Cheers," Fatora said, picking up her glass.  
  
Fatora opened her eyes, and wondered why she still couldn't see   
anything.  
Wait, there was a reason... at least, she suspected there was. Another   
sensation of one kind or another- she couldn't really tell. Her brain was   
rather sluggish for some reason.  
Her face was pressed against something hard. Yes, that was it. All she   
had to do was remove her face from the hard object, and...  
She lifted her head from the table and discovered she was still in the   
restaurant. Only... a few things were different. The servant- whatever her   
name was- had gone. In fact, all of the customers had gone. It was light   
outside. And Alielle was staring at her with undisguised concern.  
"Fatora, are you okay?"  
"No," Fatora mumbled. "Was I here... all night?"  
"Not quite," Nanami said, walking over. "You were on the floor for a   
while too. Wow, I heard that alcohol doesn't agree with you, but I didn't   
realise you were THAT bad."  
"Hold on," Fatora objected, quietly so as not to aggravate her ferocious   
headache. "I didn't drink any alcohol. I never do! Because... well, I think   
the reason is quite obvious."  
"There was a mix up," Nanami said. "It seems that instead of your usual   
non-alcoholic wine, I accidentally gave you something a little... um...   
stronger." She held up a bottle of Old Acrisian Ridiculously Strong   
Potato Wine, with a label attached stating- 'Warning: Fujisawa only!'  
"Yeah," Nanami continued. "One glass of that and you were out like a   
light."  
Although the reasoning centres of Fatora's brain weren't at full capacity   
this morning, she was still able to put two and two together.  
"You did that on purpose!" she whispered to Nanami. "You KNEW I   
wouldn't be able to take that stuff!"  
"So what if I did?" Nanami whispered back. "I did it for you and Alielle.   
You'll thank me for it."  
"I'll kill you for it!"  
"What's the matter?" Alielle asked innocently.  
"Nothing!" Fatora and Nanami replied together.  
"Well, that's okay," Alielle said, oblivious. "Fatora, you poor little   
thing." She bent down to embrace Fatora- a warm, protective embrace   
which was precisely what Fatora needed right now.  
"I'm very sorry about the mistake," Nanami said, continuing the   
charade. "If there's anything I can do to make it up..."  
"Give me food," Fatora moaned. "I'm dying. I need food."  
Alielle shook her head. "Now, Fatora, you know there's no food allowed   
until sunset. Come on, I'll take you home."  
Fatora tried to mumble objections, but had to apply all of her strength   
into standing up, so her efforts went unnoticed. Alielle led her slowly out   
of the restaurant and into the unnecessarily bright sunlight.  
  
"Are you feeling any better now, sweetness?"  
Alielle gave Fatora another glass of water. She was, at least, allowed to   
have water- which was just as well, as without it she suspected she'd   
have crystallised by now.  
Fatora downed the glass in one go. "Thanks, Alielle. I think I'm starting   
to recover."  
"Well, you just stay there, and if there's anything you need, you just   
have to ask."  
"You're being very attentive today," Fatora noted.  
Alielle smiled. "You deserve it. After all, you've tried so hard this past   
week, and all for my benefit. I'm really not worthy of such dedication."  
Fatora, to her surprise, began to feel guilty. "Don't say that."  
Alielle looked guilty too. "It's true. You see, last night, when you didn't   
come back, I started to worry. I was afraid... afraid that you'd gone off to   
have sex with somebody." She looked to the floor. "I doubted you. I'm   
so ashamed."  
Fatora put her hand on Alielle's shoulder. "It's okay. I don't mind. This   
is a... stressful time for both of us."  
"Oh, Fatora," Alielle sighed. "You're so wonderful. I know you'd never   
really go back on your promise."  
Fatora thought she could hear her conscience laughing at her, although it   
may just have been her hangover.  
  
The week that followed was probably the most difficult of Fatora's life.   
Alielle found it hard too, of course, but she complained a lot less. If   
there were any spiritual benefits to be gained from their abstinence,   
neither of them noticed. Most of the time, the were too busy with the   
important business of pacing, and calculating the exact number of days,   
hours and minutes until they were allowed to have sex again. Somehow,   
though, they managed. Alielle was motivated by a sense of duty to her   
culture, while Fatora was driven by a mixture of negative emotions,   
primarily guilt.  
  
Strangely, Formyka did not spend this time gloating. In fact, she kept an   
uncharacteristically low profile. The next time Fatora met her was on the   
final day of Damach.  
Formyka and her servants were hiding behind an ornamental fountain,   
attempting to spy on the girls beyond it. Fatora approached them, trying   
to look as dignified as possible.  
"Oh... Fatora," Formyka said. "You know I leave tomorrow morning.   
And if I remember, you said that by the time I left, you'd have..."  
"Yes, yes, yes," Fatora nodded. "Well, anyway, something happened   
and I couldn't. I thought you'd want to know."  
Formyka's servants could hardly contain their pleasure, but the princess   
herself remained calm and courteous.  
"Oh, bad luck. Well, no hard feelings, eh?"  
Now Fatora was confused. "You're... not going to humiliate me because   
of this?"  
"Of course not. It was just a friendly challenge."  
"Okay..." Fatora said slowly. "So... I'll just be off now."  
"See you," Formyka nodded. "Oh, and Happy Damach."  
Fatora walked away. The conversation had seemed so unreal that she   
found herself checking it over and over in her head.  
She walked back into the palace. Across the hallway. Up the stairs.   
Along the corridor. Into the bedroom. Alielle was sitting on one of the   
beds.  
"Hi Fatora!" Alielle said. "Happy Damach."  
Suddenly Fatora realised what had been wrong with the conversation.  
"That's... what SHE said!" she gasped. Turning to Alielle, she said-   
"Will you excuse me for just a second?"  
Fatora tore out of the bedroom, along the corridor, down the stairs,   
across the hallway, out of the palace and back up to the fountain where   
Formyka and her servants were still standing.  
"What do you MEAN, Happy Damach?" Fatora demanded. "Do you   
mean to tell me you KNEW about this all along?"  
"So what if I did?" Formyka smirked. "All it did was make the test more   
conclusive. If you were really half as debauched as you claim, you'd   
have found a way to have sex behind Alielle's back. But you failed, as I   
knew you would. Face it, you're a serial monogamist who should leave   
debauchery to the professionals."  
"Your test wasn't fair!" Fatora growled.  
"But you agreed to it," Formyka reminded her. "You can't do anything   
about it now."  
"No, maybe I can't," Fatora said. "But I can do... THIS!"  
Fatora pushed Formyka backwards. She fell into the fountain with a   
satisfying splash.  
"Sorry," Fatora said. "I know it's very immature, but it was the best I   
could come up with at such short notice."  
  
Nanami's attempt to cash in on Damach had worked unbelievably well.   
So well, in fact, that the Shinonome Diner had quickly become a   
gathering place for followers from all over Florestica. Tonight, as   
Damach drew to a close, the restaurant was packed with customers   
awaiting the coming of the lights. 'Awaiting' was probably the wrong   
word, as everybody knew they wouldn't actually be able to see the   
lights, but that didn't seem to matter. One of the priestesses had even   
been invited to speak at the gathering. There was a festive atmosphere   
and a decidely unholy amount of alcohol being consumed, so much so   
that few people noticed the incongruous presence of Princess Fatora   
amongst them.  
"Congratulations," Nanami said. "You managed the full two weeks. You   
must be proud."  
Fatora shrugged. "I feel like a virgin again."  
"What? New and refreshed?"  
"No, frustrated and resentful. I have to wonder, though. Why did you go   
to so much effort to keep me from having sex?"  
Nanami smiled. "Well, as weird as the two of you are, I know that you   
love each other. You really do care about Alielle, even if you're   
sometimes too proud to show it. And I'd hate to see it all end just   
because you were too stupid to communicate your feelings."  
"Thanks," Fatora said. "I... hey, did you just call me stupid?"  
Alielle ran over excitedly. "Fatora, isn't this great? Everyone's here!"   
She pointed to Shayla-Shayla and Mr Fujisawa, who were in the middle   
of a ferocious drinking competition.  
"What are they doing here?" Fatora asked.  
"They heard there was a party with booze," Nanami replied. "Hey, I'd   
better go and see if they need a refill."  
Nanami began to negotiate her way back through the crowd.   
Alielle pulled Fatora closer to her and smiled. "I'm very grateful,   
Fatora," she said. "You didn't have to do this. Especially since you had   
that competition with Princess Formyka."  
"What? Did you know about that?"  
"Yes, of course. Formyka told me."  
"I see," Fatora frowned. "What a bitch. Well, there's no point worrying   
about it now."  
"Excuse me," said a voice from the front.  
Afura Mann did her best to address the crowd, but it was much too   
noisy. Eventually she flew about ten feet into the air and hovered there,   
which seemed to get their attention.  
"Right now, in the Southern Nations, the lights of Damach are   
appearing," Afura said, silhouetted against the night sky. "The lights are   
a symbol of mystery, of all that we have yet to discover about the   
universe."  
Fatora and Alielle were joined by Nanami, Shayla and Fujisawa.  
Afura continued. "Even though the lights cannot be seen in Roshtaria,   
they are still..."  
She was interrupted by a collective gasp from the crowd. Deciding that   
they probably knew something she didn't, she looked over her shoulder.  
"Oh," she said, noticing the lights. "How strange."  
Ripples of white, green and magenta light danced in the black sky above   
them. For a short while the crowd was silent.  
"The aurora borealis," Fujisawa said quietly.  
"Excuse me?" Fatora replied.  
"The Northern Lights. There's a phenomenon just like this on Earth."  
"I wonder why we can see the lights here?" Alielle whispered.  
"Well, back on Earth, the Northern Lights were usually only visible   
around the North Pole," Fujisawa recalled. " But just occasionally, freak   
weather conditions could take them further south. I guess the same must   
apply here."  
Alielle stared in awe at the display. After a few minutes of   
contemplation, she turned to Fatora.  
"To start with, I wanted to be back home for Damach so badly," she   
said. "I was sure that nobody here would understand, and I'd have a   
miserable time on my own. But instead..." she pointed to the lights, "I   
was here for this. The first time the lights have ever appeared in   
Roshtaria, and I was here to see it. I'm glad I spent my first Damach   
with you, Fatora. You've been so patient and understanding... and now,   
at last, I can pay you back."  
"What do you mean?" Fatora asked.  
"Damach's over," Alielle smiled. "And you know what that means..."  
"Oh, I see," Fatora said, catching on. "Yeah, some of that would be   
nice..."  
She glanced up at the sky. It was a curious sight- and, perhaps, the only   
time such a phenomenon would ever be seen in Roshtaria.  
"Maybe later," she said. "Let's watch the lights for a while longer."  
Alielle said nothing. She just stood on tiptoes and kissed Fatora.  
As Nanami watched this, something occurred to her. She quietly slipped   
away into the back room of the restaurant.  
  
It was the early hours before Alielle and Fatora finally returned to the   
palace. When they reached the gates, Nanami was waiting for them.  
"I have a surprise for you," she said enigmatically.  
  
Nanami led the mystified couple into the palace, and up into the guest   
quarters. She pointed to Formyka's room.  
"In there."  
Fatora opened the door to see a scene of devastation. The floor was   
strewn with discarded bottles and toppled furniture. Formyka and her   
female servant lay inebriated on the bed.  
"What happened here?" Fatora whispered.  
"I sent Formyka a little present," Nanami replied. "Six cases of Old   
Acrisian. The results... you can see for yourself."  
"You got her drunk on purpose? Why?"  
"Well, you tried so hard to do the right thing these past two weeks. I   
thought it'd be wrong to let Formyka have the last laugh." She grinned.   
"Think about it. What would freak her out more than anything?"  
"Oh yeah!" Fatora smiled. "Well done, Nanami. Come on, Alielle!"  
She kicked a bundle of sheets out of the way, which moaned in response.  
"Oh," she said, looking down at Formyka's male servant. "I was   
wondering where you'd got to."  
  
"Damn," Formyka mumbled. "That stuff is lethal..."  
She opened her eyes and did her best to focus. "Hey, Number One. Get   
up. We have to leave as soon as possible. Before Fatora gets the chance   
to..."  
She trailed off as she realised that Number One wasn't the only person   
in bed with her.  
"Good morning!" Alielle and Fatora said in unison.  
"N... no..." Formyka stammered. "No way. I couldn't have slept with   
YOU... I'd have remembered!"  
"Are you saying you forgot?" Fatora asked, pretending to be upset.   
"Now that's just rude."  
"Not to mention surprising," Alielle added. "After all, it was Lady   
Formyka's idea in the first place."  
"No! This is wrong! All wrong!" Formyka said, confused. "Fatora,   
look... I was drunk, okay? It must have affected my judgement. I'd never   
have sex with you under normal circumstances..."  
"Whatever," Fatora interrupted. "But it looks like I managed to complete   
your challenge. Three women. Alielle, you, and..." she pointed to   
Number One, "...whoever she is."  
Formyka staggered out of the bed. "Okay, fine," she said. "You win."  
She headed for the door. "Now I'm leaving. This is too weird for me."  
Formyka ran out of the room. Laughter could be heard from outside. A   
few seconds later she came back.  
"You might have mentioned I was still in my underwear," Formyka   
hissed.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you here, Princess Formyka," Rune smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks," Formyka said, then turned to Fatora. "You know, you   
take competitions way too seriously."  
Formyka, accompanied by her servants, stomped away to the waiting   
transport. Rune looked at Fatora.  
"Fatora, I know it's none of my business, but there is a rumour that   
you..."  
"Slept with Formyka?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Yeah."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"REALLY?"  
"No," Fatora laughed. "I do have SOME standards, sis."  
Alielle ran over. "Hi, Fatora!"  
"Oh, Alielle," Fatora acknowledged. "Thank God. Now at last we can all   
get back to our normal, hedonistic lives."  
"There is a legend, you know," Alielle said. "If a couple follow Damach   
closely, and then kiss beneath the lights... they will remain in love   
forever."  
"That's so nice," Fatora replied. "Unfortunately, I... had something to eat   
on the first day. Sorry."  
"So did I," Alielle confessed. "It probably doesn't matter. And even if it   
does..." She smiled. "There's always next year."  
"What? Next year? Aw, crap..."  
"And the year after that, and the year after that..."  
  
THE END  
  
Fatora's moral of the story:  
"Love hurts. And not always in a fun, dominatrix kind of way."  
  
All El-Hazard characters are property of Pioneer/AIC. The story is   
property of me- Dookychan, biographer to the princess. Nobody,   
however, has yet claimed responsibility for Formyka...  
  
NOTES: "Don't worry me, or hurry me, blow me far away to the   
Northern Lites..." And if you recognise that lyric, you are cool beyond   
comparison.  
I know this chapter took a lot longer than expected, but I had exams, and   
also I wanted to get Shape of Things to Come off the ground. This story   
is the last to occur before Alternative World. Chapter Six happens after   
it, and will feature Parnasse and Qawoor. The title (which may change)   
is "Love, Roshtarian Style." After having a bit of drama and romance,   
it'll back to silly comedy for this one. Sillier even than "Protection."   
Meanwhile, Chapter Seven is tentatively titled "Twisted Sister."  
Thanks to all from the El-Hazard ML, to the Prince of Light for, you   
know, most stuff, and to everyone's favourite proofreader, Firebird.   
Until next time, just remember- "We're all susceptible to the incredible."  
  
=Dookychan= (spookydooky@hotmail.com)  
28th July 2001  



End file.
